Obsesión
by Zusuky
Summary: Tras vivir un lapso de tranquilidad, alguien obsesionado causara, sufrimiento, drama y angustia, su sentimiento se podrá definir, como ¿amor u obsesión?
1. Contexto

**OBSESION.**

 **Contexto.**

 **Nagoya.**

Vivía una vida plena, a simple vista tranquila, ahora uno de sus sueños se realizaba, vivir junto a la persona que tanto amaba, a pesar de que podía hacerle suyo físicamente, el deseaba tener su corazón, lo deseaba por completo, le gustaba todo de él, es verdad que al principio fue lo que llamaríamos amor a primera vista, pero ¿a cuantas personas no les atrae primeramente el físico de una persona? ¿Acaso no anhelamos algo porque lo vimos y nos gustó? Más ahora que había logrado tanto, a pesar que no fue fácil para el conseguirlo y tuvo que sufrir un largo trayecto, ahora ya no se rendiría pues de antemano su lema siempre asido "la vida es demasiado bella para desperdiciarla".

A sus 24 años ya vislumbraba un futuro prometedor. _"si se trata de Morinaga kun, yo aseguraría que lograras todo lo que deseas"_ dijo unos meses atrás Fukushima sensei, profesor y encargado del departamento de investigación, en la Universidad de Nagoya.

Existían muchas personas, que lo notaban, pues era sobresaliente, algunas le admiraban, pues aun sin solicitarlo, le ofrecieron un gran trabajo, por sus altas notas, eficacia en el laboratorio y su frecuente apoyo a los profesores para exponer en congresos a los que la Universidad de Nagoya era invitada a participar.

Otros lo veían como a un gran compañero, amable, carismático, muy dispuesto a ayudar si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. El un hombre muy atractivo, de 1.87 mts. de altura con excelente presencia, agradable a la vista, su negro cabello peinado alborotado, su piel semi pálida, el corte de quijada y sus rasgos faciales sumamente masculinos y esos ojos obscuros de mirada profunda. Cualquier chica estaría más que encantada de salir con él y no faltaban las que esperaban el momento conveniente para declarársele, una típica confesión de amor japonesa en donde la mayoría de las veces toma la iniciativa la mujer, arriesgándose a ser rechazadas, algunas lo intentaban, a pesar que su respuesta siempre era negativa, pues a sus propios ojos él ya estaba en una relación.

Podría llamársele alguien sumamente popular, pero sin duda tenia a más de uno que le envidiaba y deseaba tener lo que él tenía, le llamaríamos una mezcla de admiración y envidia, deseando de algún modo ser como él, a pesar de eso no podría pensarse que tuviera enemigos o existiera alguien dispuesto a dañarlo " o eso se podría pensar".

Su estado sentimental: enamorado, muy enamorado. Por casi ya 6 años, "increíble 5 años de un único amor ¿esas sensaciones han durado todos estos años?...imposible, no importa como lo mires" le dijo sorprendido casi un año atrás Hiroto kun, su amigo del bar Gay Adamsite, quien era testigo de cómo desde que había llegado Morinaga a Nagoya ese deseo por Souichi se convirtió en amor, pues ya terminado lo que se llama la etapa de enamoramiento ( cinco años) cuando la endorfina y dopamina se disparan y no permiten ver los errores o defectos de la otra persona que nos interesa, puesto que se nubla un poco o mucho la razón, pero después de todo este tiempo junto a la persona especial y conocer su personalidad llena de tantos defectos, podía ver claramente que ahora se trataba de amor o es ¿que solo era un enfermo? Pues eso pensó Hiroto kun en otra ocasión "este sí que es un enfermo, no distingue cuando estoy bromeando" si, eso ocurrió cuando su amor estuvo dos meses en Canadá, e Hiroto kun lo preocupo diciendo que ahora ese país era un paraíso gay.

Las coincidencias fueron algo graciosas, porque en Canadá de verdad varios habían posado su vista en su amante no oficial y uno hasta se había atrevido a querer ligar con él, pero sin saberlo su amigo le pregunto en son de broma ¿Qué haría si un tipo insistente convenciera a su amado, mientras este se encontraba solo y necesitado en Canadá?.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿de verdad podría considerársele un enfermo? O ¿verdaderamente es amor, amor que no expira? En ocasiones, podíamos confundir lo que realmente sentimos ¿Cómo podemos saber, si no es simple deseo, lujuria o pasión? ¿Existen cosas, acciones o pensamientos, que nos ayuden a diferenciar entre amor u obsesión? Todas estas cuestiones se tendrían que responder muy pronto.

Pues en otro sitio:

 **TSUKUBA.**

 **Universidad de Tsukuba.**

A 60 kms. al noreste de Tokio, 45 minutos en tren.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES EN AGRONOMIA Y AGRICULTURA.**

Jefe de Departamento de Investigación en Productos Agrícolas y Pesticidas Orgánicos.

Hombre respetado y temido en todo el Campus Universitario, por su temple de acero y carácter autoritario, muy dedicado a su trabajo, sumamente responsable y exigente en todo lo que se hace en los laboratorios y en lo que el mismo realiza, demasiado perfeccionista, si no obtiene lo que busca, no duda en ordenar se lleve a cabo las veces que sea necesario, en ocasiones terminando su jornada laboral ya pasado su horario oficial.

Notado también por su muy peculiar insistencia en que todo en los laboratorios se encuentre ordenado meticulosamente por medidas y tamaños, algo con lo que siempre insiste demasiado.

Con apenas 3 años trabajando en ese lugar, ya tenía un puesto de poder y autoridad, es cierto que había llegado con una importante recomendación, aunque tal vez no lo necesitaba del todo, pues provenía de una familia de Tokio con buena posición social y económica, dedicada a los más modernos y avanzados sistemas de seguridad, y contaba con todo su apoyo, más a él le apasionaba la investigación, por lo que de momento se dedicaría a esta, ya llegado el momento tomaría su papel de primogénito y sucesor.

A pesar de haber llegado a la Universidad de tsubaka como un profesor. Su tenacidad la demostró al escalar rápidamente a pesar de la mucha competencia, pues no se atenía a las posibles influencias que en su caso podía usar, pero que no necesito de ello, pues en verdad era muy dedicado y tenaz, en ocasiones testarudo pues no se detenía hasta obtener los resultados que se proponía o se buscaban.

Más lo hacía sobresalir que contaba con ese puesto a sus 37 años, comúnmente precedido por hombres mayores a los 50 años, y algunos sin habérselo ganado en realidad.

El individuo de apariencia altiva e intimidante, destacaba bastante con su 1.90 mts de estatura y complexión metamorfo.* Cabello negro, peinado siempre hacia atrás y muy bien arreglado y corto, con un bigote semi abundante, rostro relajado y rasgos visiblemente asiáticos, cualquiera diría descendiente de los samuráis, casi siempre portando trajes oscuros, demasiado formal o solemne y en los laboratorios siempre con su larga bata blanca, muy blanca y su gafete de identificación acreditando su puesto, el tipo lucia demasiado pulcro.

No se le conocía esposa o novia de hecho no tenía alguna relación amorosa evidente a los ojos de nadie, pero en ocasiones visitaba lugares en busca de alguna aventura pasajera, solo saciar su necesidad sexual, no buscando nada serio, pues nadie parecía llenar sus expectativas. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos siempre estaban centrados en una persona, ningún conocido reciente, o alguien cercano o conocido en la universidad, ni siquiera se encontraba en esa ciudad, era alguien que capto su atención más de 7 años atrás, en aquel entonces podía verlo a diario, en algunas ocasiones trabajar con su ayuda u otras solo le admiraba a distancia "demasiada belleza en una sola persona" solía pensar, al verle, mas no solo le hipnotizaba su físico su forma de ser le gustaba demasiado y su inocencia innata y virginal la deseaba solo para él, su mente no lograba olvidarle, le veía continuamente, de hecho solo regresaba a Nagoya para verle, o más bien dicho acecharle. Aunque el centro de su atención y deseos, no era consciente de esto pues tenía más de 3 años sin saber de el (un muy mal recuerdo, en realidad).

Sus frecuentes viajes a Nagoya además de desear verle y fantasear con una vida junto a esa persona se debían a que ahora fraguaba alguna forma de tenerle y lo haría sin importar a que recursos recurrir. De hecho por los pasados 3 años, no perdió el tiempo ideo un plan que en unos días llevaría acabo, claro no lo haría solo, tendría que valerse de los servicios de personas indeseables y expertas en ese tipo de encomiendas, todo para tener lo que más deseaba.

Nuevamente, ¿podríamos llamarle a esto amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? U ¿obsesión?

Metamorfo:

*Espalda, rectangular, duro y musculoso, que gana peso o lo pierde rápidamente, de manera pareja en todo su cuerpo.


	2. Capitulo 1 Statu Quo

**Cap.1. Statu Quo.**

 **Nagoya.**

En el comedor de la Universidad de Nagoya, pasaban de las 12 del mediodía y este ya no estaba muy concurrido, regularmente los estudiantes suelen almorzar de las 10 am, a las 11:30 am, por lo que ahora, dos chicos almorzaban tranquilamente, cuando de repente.

\- ¡sempai! ¡Tatsumi sempai! sumimasen, le llama el profesor Fukushima a su oficina, parece algo importante, dijo que en cuanto pueda se presente -

Mencionaba Yamagushi conocido y nakama de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿el profesor Fukushima? Arigato, Yamagushi, solo termino mi almuerzo y enseguida voy -

Contestaba Tatsumi sempai. Al término de sus alimentos se dirigió a su acompañante:

\- Morinaga continua con lo pendiente, ve que Mika y Tadokoro trabajen en lo suyo, sabes que a veces tardo todo el día, cuando sensei requiere mi apoyo y por favor, vigila las muestras que deje en reposo, quedas a cargo del laboratorio -

El mencionado, con una amplia sonrisa y asintiendo, contesto:

\- claro, sempai ve sin preocupación alguna, yo me hare cargo, si tardas te espero para irnos por la tarde -.

Con su habitual forma de caminar, rápida y con amplias zancadas, por su alta estatura, 1.78 mts. Para ser exactos y su delgado, pero muy varonil y estético cuerpo, atraía la mirada de los que se encontraban en su camino y como no hacerlo con esa larga cabellera rubia, amarrada con un cordón negro por detrás de su cuello, esa piel pálida y blanca, su rostro fino y delgado, pero muy masculino, y esos peculiares, muy peculiares ojos dorados, escondidos por espejuelos redondos, que de ningún modo pasaban desapercibidos. Por no ser del tipo sociable, poco prestaba atención a su alrededor y a quienes posaban su mirada en El, quienes principalmente eran las chicas, muchas de ellas sus enamoradas, lo veían como alguien inalcanzable, pues nunca trataba a nadie de manera especial, al único que le permitía caminar a su lado, mantener su cercanía y amistad, era su popular kouhai Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien era aún más alto y juntos llamaban doblemente la atención.

Llego a la oficina del profesor Fukushima quien también era el Jefe del Departamento de Investigación en esa Universidad. Toco a la puerta y abriéndola entro, saludo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Buenos tardes, sensei Fukushima, ¿me mandó llamar?, ¿de qué manera puedo ayudarle? -.

Cerraba la puerta, tras de sí y se acercaba al profesor que se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, con unos documentos en mano, que parecía leía antes de la llegada de Souichi kun.

\- Oh si, Tatsumi kun, por favor toma asiento, lo que tengo que tratar contigo tiene que ver con tu trabajo en el laboratorio y tus recientes investigaciones, las cuales he visto por tus reportes van por muy buen camino y no soy en único en notarlo, ya que hoy por la mañana recibí una llamada de la Universidad de Tsukuba, de un conocido que trabajo aqui hace algunos años, pero ahora es el jefe de los laboratorios y trabaja en una investigación muy similar a la tuya y pide tu apoyo en particular, pues sabe de tus logros y avances y que sin lugar a dudas eres de los mejores en este campo de investigación, no solo aquí en Nagoya sino en todo Tokio -

Concluía su explicación sensei Fukushima.

\- ¿mi apoyo? ¿Cómo y de qué manera? -

\- bueno, solicita te presentes en la Universidad, por un tiempo y trabajes conjuntamente en una investigación importante, muy semejante a la que estas realizando -

\- pero, ¿que pasaría con mi trabajo aquí en el laboratorio? ¿Lo que estoy investigando ahora? Y ¿mis asistentes? No creo que sea conveniente, preferiría acabar lo que tengo pendiente, sensei -

Explicaba, Tatsumi kun con poco entusiasmo, pues no le interesaba ir a otro lugar. Él era feliz allí sumergido en sus investigaciones.

-solo será por unas semanas y no abandonarías nada, de hecho hizo algunas concesiones para que aceptes, una de ellas es que tus ayudantes pueden ir contigo y continuar en conjunto lo que estás trabajando aquí y por los gastos ni te preocupes al ser la Universidad la que requiere tu apoyo, se harán cargo de todo, tanto viáticos, como el hospedaje, transporte y claro un bono extra por tu colaboración y si lo piensas bien muchacho, tus ayudantes estarán mas que encantados, pues para ellos también sería una gran oportunidad, que no sería bueno les negaras, pues les daría más experiencia y sería un buen antecedente en su registro y más aún para ti, pues quedaría asentado en tu currículo, y si consiguen buenos resultados ni mencionarlo -

Pausaba sensei, ante su explicación y mirando expectante a su oyente. El cual dudaba un poco que responder, pues él era alguien acostumbrado a la rutina, y todo cambio le requería un gran esfuerzo, solo lo hacía si de verdad estaba interesado y este no parecía ser el caso notando esto el profesor, continuo:

\- no me contestes ahora, piénsalo con calma, tu sabes que la Universidad de Tsukuba es una de las de mejor prestigio, no solo de la prefectura de Tokio, sino de todo el país, además no es muy lejos, tú ya fuiste a Canadá y regresaste con muchos nuevos conocimientos y más experiencia, sabes que el esfuerzo siempre trae recompensas consigo y para nuestra Universidad, también es remunerador que nuestro principal investigador, obtenga más experiencia y reconocimiento. -

Después de esa conversación, caminaba pensativo por los pasillos, de regreso a su laboratorio.

Poco había durado la plática a lo más 30 minutos, pues lo demás venia detallado en algunas hojas dentro de un folder amarillo que traía bajo su brazo y que leería con calma al llegar a su departamento.

Al entrar al laboratorio pudo ver que ya se encontraban trabajado, tanto Mika y Tadokoro en sus respectivas muestras, haciendo anotaciones y Morinaga a un lado de ellos supervisando lo que estos hacían.

\- regrese bastante rápido, sensei Fukushima no necesitaba que le asistiera, ahora podemos continuar, gracias Morinaga por encargarte -

Comentaba, Tatsumi al acercarse ellos, Morinaga por su parte, respondía:

-que bien sempai, continuare con lo que estaba - regresando a su mesa de trabajo.

Pasaban de las 7 pm, cuando llegaban al departamento que hacía poco menos de un ano compartían, Souichi Tatsumi, con ahora 26 años de edad, no lograba todavía cavilar del todo sus sentimientos hacia su aun kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, tras una terrible crisis que tuvieron un par de meses atrás que casi causa una separación definitiva, este le había pedido a su amigo y aun kouhai que se quedara a su lado, llegando a la conclusión de que eso era lo que quería, pero aun no podía reconocer el verdadero sentimiento tras esa petición, desgraciadamente a veces somos tan insensatos que necesitamos una sacudida para entender lo que realmente queremos, al menos ya había dado un paso hacia ello, pues ya no huía del todo a los acercamientos que el joven hacía, ambos estaban cambiando, Souichi por un lado, se la pensaba dos veces antes de decir algo que pudiera lastimar a su compañero de apartamento y si por su poco control llegaba a herirlo no tardaba en arreglar las cosas disculpándose o explicando el por qué había reaccionado así. Por su parte, Tetsuhiro le había dicho que ya no intentaría forzar sus sentimientos hacia él, que era consiente que si lograba capturar su corazón eso llevaría tiempo, tal vez mucho más de lo que pudo haber pensado, ahora razonaba que no importaba eso, mientras pudiera estar a su lado y conquistarlo poco a poco, a ese hombre nunca lo dejaría, había luchado demasiado para tenerlo y cada avance por pequeño que fuera valía oro para él, después de todo, el había logrado ser el primer hombre en su vida, sexualmente hablando y lucharía por ser el único, no solo en el ámbito sexual, si no también en lo sentimental, no quería que nadie se le acercara, mucho menos lo tocara, quería gritar que solo le pertenecía a él, mas ahora sería imprudente el tratar de apresurar el avance en su relación, ahora entendía que su senpai aún estaba asimilando el ¿ por qué había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos ? y cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que le había pedido quedarse a su lado, aun enterado de lo que esto conllevaba. (Vida sexual activa, mutua).

\- Sempai, aun no me has comentado ¿por qué? Fukushima sensei tuvo la necesidad de llamarte a su oficina, debe ser algo importante ¿no es así? de lo contrario solo hubiera ido al laboratorio -

Hablaba, morinaga tras entrar y cerrar la puerta del departamento, después de quitarse los zapatos en el genkan, y dejar ambos sus mochilas en la mesita de la entrada, para situarse ahora en la sala, souichi, volteo a verlo, suspiro y se dejó caer en su loveseat (sofá para dos personas) para ahora responder :

\- sensei, me ha pedido que vaya a apoyar una investigación similar a la que estamos haciendo en el laboratorio, a la Universidad de Tsukuba, durante unas semanas e inclusive me ha dicho que mis ayudantes pueden venir conmigo, que esto obviamente me beneficiaria a mí y a ellos, por lo que creo, es una buena oportunidad-.

Con mirada confusa, Morinaga comentaba:

\- pero y ¿qué hay con lo pendiente en el laboratorio? Y semanas, ¿cuántas? Y ¿cuándo serian?, si coinciden con las fechas que tengo que regresar a Hamamatsu para concluir el entrenamiento, entonces no podría acompañarte, y yo no quisiera eso, todavía soy tu kohai y por lo tanto debo ir también -

Concluía, Morinaga con un rostro entre triste y exaltado.

\- No es como si debieras venir baka, suficiente tienes con la escuela, los próximos exámenes de tu graduación también están cercanos, tu tesis y tus continuas idas al entrenamiento, cada que regresas, estas exhausto y aun vas y me ayudas en el laboratorio, si te sobre exiges después será peor -

Como siempre, Tatsumi preocupándose por su aun kohai, pero este tampoco quería que Souichi se sobre esforzara, pues era costumbre suya concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo lo que ocasionaba que se mal pasara, y desvelara hasta terminar, no quería que estuviera solo en otro sitio ¿cómo podríamos llamarle a este sentimiento que ambos tenían? ¿Simple preocupación?

-Pero, sempai- Morinaga protestaba.

-¡ ningún pero! Ya te lo dije son solo unas semanas y no iré solo, también estarán Mika y Tadokoro, además el otro equipo del laboratorio también hará su parte, supongo deben ser por lo menos tres o más personas, no es que vayamos a hacer todo nosotros y acerca de ¿cuándo es? Es la próxima semana y como veras SI coincide con tu regreso al entrenamiento, por lo que no hay más que se pueda hacer -

Ante esto Tetsuhiro solo hizo su típica mueca y mirada.

Ya estaban tiradas las fichas de los dados.

El domingo por la tarde, ambos partirían, uno a sus últimas semanas de entrenamiento en la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu, para darlo por terminado y comenzar otra faceta en lo laboral, de hecho ya deseaba hacerlo, pues a pesar que le pagaban una parte de salario, esto no se comparaba con lo que ganaría una vez firmado el contrato y como todo enamorado deseaba poder apoyar más económicamente y cuidar a la persona que amaba, aunque lo haría sin que se notara, pues Souichi era muy obstinado y orgulloso ya le había dicho que el podía valerse por sí mismo y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, que no pensara en el como si fuera un inútil.

Por su parte Souichi iría a conocer un nuevo equipo de investigación, con el que tendría que trabajar las siguientes semanas, en la Universidad de Tsukuba al noroeste de Tokio, algo que no le hacía gracia pues no le gustaba socializar, y mucho menos trabajar con desconocidos, mas no era algo totalmente nuevo para él, ya se había aventurado a salir del país y trabajar al lado de otros investigadores, de los cuales solo conocía a uno, lo diferente ahora es que no conocía a nadie en Tsukuba, pero no se le podía hacer nada, su pasión por la ciencia y la infestación eran más fuertes.


	3. Capitulo 2 Acecho

Cap. 2 Acecho.

El sábado, después del medio día tras concluir su trabajo en el laboratorio, pues a pesar de que ese día hay actividad en la Universidad, quienes trabajan y usan los laboratorios, solo lo hacen hasta el mediodía.

Souichi junto a un ya más repuesto y resignado Morinaga, por la repentina noticia del viaje del dueño de su corazón, caminaban rumbo a un centro comercial, en el que comprarían algunas cosas que ambos necesitarían para sus siguientes semanas fuera de la ciudad, no es que fueran a un lugar rural o sin centros comerciales donde poder realizar sus compras, más bien ya sabían que no tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cuando llegaran a sus destinos, de todos modos solo compraban cosas de uso personal, como cepillo de dientes, desodorante, hojas de afeitar, etc., pequeñas cosas que llevarían en la maleta sin ningún problema.

Souichi, se arrepintió de ir, pues por ser sábado, el lugar estaba atestado de gente por todas partes, y Morinaga trataba de tranquilizarlo con sus atentas acciones y palabras, comprando té helado, buscando ir por los lugares menos concurridos y tomar algunos descansos en lugares con bancas.

Ya de regreso al departamento, compraron algo de comida preparada, y no tener que cocinar por este día.

Llegaron al departamento y Souichi lo único que deseaba, era tomar un baño después de la larga caminata, y el agobio emocional que sentía, ya eran más de las 5 pm. y estaba algo cansado, quería simplemente cenar, ir a su habitación, tal vez leer nuevamente todas las instrucciones que debería seguir al llegar a Tsukaba y por ultimo dormir, ya por la mañana prepararía su equipaje y saldría por la tarde, para llegar a su destino al anochecer. Pues a diferencia de su compañero, su viaje sería de alrededor de una hora en avión del aeropuerto de Nagoya, al aeropuerto de Tsukuba, pues sus gastos estarían cubiertos y ya que ellos eran los que le requerían y pedían su colaboración, él no estaba dispuesto a viajar por 4 horas en tierra.

Morinaga si viajaría por tierra, aproximadamente 2 horas con 15 minutos, desde Nagoya hasta Hamamtsu. (El Shinkansen, es más rápido pero también muy costoso).

Claro, Morinaga pensaba igual, tomar un baño, cenar, tal vez leer un poco o ver televisión con una cosa más en la cabeza, no quería separarse de su amor, sin antes despedirse adecuadamente y por adecuadamente, saben a lo que me refiero.

Ya ambos después de haber cenado y tomado una ducha, se encontraban en la sala, Souichi estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá, cuando Morinaga se acercaba a sus espaldas, besando ahora su cuello y hablando en su oído:

\- Sempai, no te veré por 4 semanas, anda por favor, me gustaría tener sexo -

\- mmmm, sabes que mañana será un día pesado para los dos, hay que preparar...-

No lo dejo acabar de hablar, lo volteo para besarlo ansiosamente, tomando su cabeza por la nuca con un poco de fuerza, para que este no volteara la cara y con su otro brazo rodearlo firmemente por su cintura haciéndolo retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación (la de Tetsuhiro) como en la mayoría de las veces Souchi trataba de detenerlo, pero era inútil, la persona que lo tenía entre sus brazos lo superaba en altura, masa corporal y fuerzas, quien dominaba ya, lograba tumbarlo cuidadosamente sobre la cama, al levantar su cabeza la vista que tenía Morinaga bajo el, era bellísima a sus ojos, percibía el olor de su shampoo, pensando "huele tan bien", su amante con su rubio cabello extendido sobre la almohada, sus ya enrojecidas mejillas, y sus ojos entre abiertos mirando sus labios, como podría resistirse, (algo que siempre pensaba) ah,ah,ah, se podía escuchar en la habitación, Morinaga succionaba su tetilla izquierda y con su mano derecha frotaba su eje, para excitarlo y tenerlo más dispuesto a entregarse, algo que a Souichi aún se le dificultaba, su tensión todavía se podía percibir por su entrecejo levemente fruncido.

\- ¡Agg! me vas a dejar exhausto y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora ¡teeemeéeeee! -

Ya le engullía su miembro totalmente, succionando fuertemente, esto en definitiva lo ponía indefenso y lo hacía olvidarse de poner alguna resistencia. Morinaga, siempre optaba por hacerlo correrse por lo menos una vez, para que ya cansado y aun agitado pudiera tomarlo, cuando sintió el palpito de su miembro en la boca, sabía que se correría en ese instante y aunque Souichi en ocasiones empujaba su cabeza, para que Morinaga no se tragara su semen, este no entendía, quería disfrutarlo por completo, viendo como el pecho de su senpai subía y bajaba agitado, aprovecho para desnudarlo completamente de una vez y quitarse el su propia playera, se apresuraba a prepararlo empujando un dedo primero, como siempre, no sin antes poner lubricante, que como todo buen seme, siempre trae en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Introduciendo el tercer dedo, ahora Morinaga empujaba con sus pies, sus propios pantalones y boxers, para quedar completamente desnudo y situarse entre sus piernas y poder embestirlo, siempre lentamente procurando no lastimarlo, y conteniéndose unos segundos infernales para no moverse, en lo que su amor se acostumbraba a la dilatación y a la presencia del miembro dentro de él, para ahora si comenzar las embestidas que a un principio siempre eran cuidadosas y lentas, pero conforme podía moverse mejor, atacaba como un loco, el ruido de la cama daba evidencia de lo veloces y potentes que eran las embestidas, Tatsumi ya lo sabía su amante era un dulce en el día a día, pero una bestia a la hora de hacerle el amor, era demasiado intenso y no era alguien que gustara de acabar rápido, cuando sentía que iba a correrse, pausaba unos segundos deteniendo el orgasmo y alargando más el encuentro sexual, la imagen común de Souichi era estar con una mano apretando las sabanas y con la otra cubriendo su rostro por las fuertes embestidas que le propinaba este, siempre intentando hacerlo disfrutar más, besando y lamiendo sus piernas mientras las sostenía en lo alto, entrando lo más profundo posible, logrando alcanzar su próstata, conociendo que su sempai era muy sensible en esa zona y que si lo trabaja bien no necesitaba masturbarlo al mismo tiempo de embestirle para que llegara al orgasmo, ahora que cada vez que lo hacían podía deslizarse mejor y más rápido, cosa que le llevo tiempo lograrlo, ahora su vida sexual ya no era como cuando Morinaga pensaba "al final casi nunca me deja hacérselo" ahora era un poco más frecuente, no como este deseaba, pues Souichi, aún era reacio a tener sexo con más frecuencia, pues cuando decía no era no, ya antes le había dicho " ¿Que, no se me permite el negarme?" o " si no quiero te lo diré", pero cuando si se lo permitía, Morinaga a veces abusaba y hoy no era la excepción.

\- No sempai, todavía no te duermas -

Decía el ya citado a pesar de haber llegado a los orgasmos juntos, como siempre trataba.

\- Pero, yo ya no puedo más, ¡baka! -

Decía bastante agitado Souichi.

\- No me digas eso, sabes que no te veré por un largo mes, por favor aguanta otro, poco ne? -

Para no recibir otra protesta, Tetsuhiro solo lo volteo de lado, para volverlo a penetrar y con una mano intentar revivir su miembro, que no le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Al mantenerlo de lado, la pierna que estaba encima de la otra, la tomo bajo su brazo y sin sacar su miembro, se acomodó de rodillas entre la pierna que quedo sobre la cama, ahora la pierna que tenía bajo su brazo, la poso arriba de su hombro derecho, con esta posición pudo entrar más profundo a lo que su pareja de baile horizontal, dio un fuerte jadeo y grito:

\- ¡Itae! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan brutal? ahh ha ha..., ¡no te muevas tanto...!-

Sin embargo, con solo tres fuertes embestidas, ya se había corrido, la tercera de esa noche, por lo que, Morinaga dijo:

\- aaahhh, mmmmm ¡¿veeez?! Tú también lo necesitabas, amor -

Se aventuró a llamarle amor, ahora que lo tenía bajo su control total, para su sorpresa no dijo algo por llamarlo amor, solo le contesto:

\- Es que acaso ¿nunca estas satisfecho? ¿Quieres romperme en mil piezas? -

\- Por mi lo haría toda la noche, nunca estaré saciado de ti -

Fue su respuesta. Souichi un poco molesto le decía.

\- ¡Ha! bastardo egoísta -

Después de concluir su apasionado encuentro sexual, Tatsumi se perdió en el sueño, tal vez cansancio, o demasiado satisfecho y desestrezado, mientras Morinaga por cuidado y amor a ese ser dormido en su cama siempre le aseaba y en ocasiones le ponía su pijama nuevamente, otras veces solo su ropa interior, eso dependía del clima, para después asearse él y regresar a dormir.

Siempre pensaron que lo que pasaba en ese departamento, era algo que solo ellos conocían, los besos apasionados, las ardientes caricias, los constates te amo, por parte de Tetsuhiro y algunos desacuerdos, todo lo íntimo tenía lugar en ese sitio, pues a pesar de que Morinaga se aventuró en algunas ocasiones a besarlo en el laboratorio, tomando algunas precauciones, siempre se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta y hacerlo en horas que generalmente ya no había mucha gente en la Universidad, claro la reacción de Souichi, regularmente era de molestia diciéndole "¿ estás loco ? " "Estamos en la escuela" y es que este ya le había dejado claro en varias ocasiones que no le gustaba que fuera tan impulsivo, ni que hiciera esas cosas en lugares públicos y menos en la Universidad.

Los únicos que podían sospechar, eran Isogai que había presenciado un espectáculo único, cuando Morinaga llego algo lejos en plena calle y Kanako que vio con sus propios ojos como su kouhai, besaba a su hermano mientras este dormía, después de llegar de un seminario demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

Morinaga pensaba que esos jadeos y suaves gritos que podía provocar en Souichi cuando le hacia el amor y los suyos propios, de intensa satisfacción al lograr ser uno con la persona que tanto amaba, serian algo que solo el escucharía en la "intimidad" de su departamento. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba!

Jamás se imaginó que alguien estuviera tan enfermo como para vigilarles, solo era consciente de que su senpai, era deseado por muchas chicas, que tenía a varias enamoradas de él, lo que le provoco unos enormes celos e inseguridad meses atrás, pero de eso a lo que pasaba afuera de su departamento, era otra historia.

Atrás del edificio de apartamentos, un hombre, con vestimenta tipo sport, con una gorra, bufanda cubriendo de la nariz hacia abajo, unos lentes semi obscuros, con unos auriculares y una grabadora muy pequeña, era testigo de lo que en ese departamento pasaba y lo grababa, para llevarlo a la persona que pago por sus servicios de espionaje, ya un par de meses atrás, había entrado sigilosamente al departamento que ambos chicos compartían, conociendo los horarios en que no se encontraban, instalo todo lo necesario para facilitar su trabajo, poniendo una mini cámara en la sala y dos más en los cuartos individuales de sus 2 habitantes, las cámaras fueron colocadas en lugares estratégicos no perceptibles a la vista y lo mismo hizo con 5 diferentes micrófonos, que le permitían escuchar prácticamente la mayoría de sus conversaciones, planes, etc., estos estaban conectados a su equipo auricular.

Su trabajo ya estaba concluido, por dos meses había estado al tanto de lo que hacían, Souichi Tatsumi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro, pronto entregaría sus últimos hallazgos, grabaciones, videos, fotos de ambos en distintos lugares y ámbitos, e información escrita detallada de todos sus movimientos, lugares recurrentes, horarios de actividades y hasta hábitos, los tenía registrados en varias hojas dentro de un sobre, para su pronta entrega.

¿Qué manos recibirían esto datos?.


	4. Capítulo 3 Objetivo

Capítulo 3

Objetivo.

Tsukuba.

Tras su llegada a la ciudad de Tsukuba el domingo al anochecer, Souichi abordo un taxi se dirigía a uno de los mejores hoteles de ese lugar situado en una zona céntrica el cual era utilizado por personas de negocios importantes, así como por los que contaban con suficientes recursos económicos para darse un lujo como este. El no había solicitado quedarse en un sitio así, todo había sido arreglado por la persona que solicitaba su presencia en dicha Universidad, pero si se sorprendió y llego a preguntarse ¿cómo dicha institución pagaba un lugar así? Y no algo más sencillo.

Cuando llego a la recepción y dio sus datos recibió una tarjeta magnética y le asignaron la habitación 202, al entrar a su habitación se dispuso dejar su maleta en el closet, salió nuevamente y fue a un restaurant de comida para llevar, compro lo suficiente para cenar y desayunar temprano, al regresar a su cuarto de hotel ceno aprovechando que la comida estaba caliente y se preparó para tomar un baño y descansar plácidamente toda la noche.

Por la mañana recibió una llamada que lo hizo despertarse, sabía quién podría ser "Morinaga" leía en su pantalla, pues el joven mencionado la tarde anterior al despedirse le había dicho:

\- Te extrañare demasiado senpai, por favor cuídate y no trabajes hasta muy tarde, descansa tranquilo toda la noche, yo te llamare por la mañana para despertarte y llegues puntual ne? -

Y así lo hizo. El lunes muy temprano llamo, por lo que Souichi contesto:

\- Ojahio,...?... Si llegue sin ningún contratiempo,...si me dijeron que puedo ir a pie desde aquí a la Universidad, está muy cerca no necesito usar transporte...no..., todavía no me encuentro con mis kouhais, pero supongo que ya llegaron también...que bueno que tú tampoco tuviste contratiempos y...ya córtala ¡baka! se nos va a hacer tarde a los dos ya después hablamos con más calma.-

\- Te amo senpai-

Fue la última frase que escucho antes de colgar, frase que aun lograba sonrojarlo. Como era su costumbre se bañó para prepararse, desayuno algo que sobro de su cena anterior, junto con un café y salió camino a su nueva asignación de trabajo, la Universidad de Tsukuba la cual se hallaba a escasos 20 minutos a pie. Para el no era difícil moverse solo, su peculiar personalidad asocial se lo facilitaba. De hecho se sentía muy cómodo, si podía soportar estar con alguien solo ese podía ser Morinaga.

Ya en la Universidad, recibió información de en donde estaba exactamente el laboratorio cinco, pues a pesar de que la Universidad de Nagoya era enorme, esta lo era aún más y seria fácil perder tiempo valioso si se aventuraba a buscar sin consultar.

Por el camino se topó con sus dos asistentes Mika y Tadokoro, se le hizo algo extraño el que ellos le dijeran que fueron hospedados en otro hotel, uno no tan prestigioso ni cercano en comparación al que a él le toco, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia al ver lo muy animados y felices que se encontraban sus kohais.

Llegaron al laboratorio, notaron que ya habían llegado tres personas más, seguramente miembros del otro equipo pensaron los que al entrar saludaron al unísono, recibiendo el saludo, ya cerca de sus anfitriones Souichi tomo la delantera y se presentó:

\- Soy Tatsumi Souichi de la Universidad de Nagoya y...-

No termino de hablar pues un hombre de unos 30 años, de complexión media y de aproximadamente 1.85mts de estatura, cabello corto castaño obscuro, un rosto muy sonriente y relajado le interrumpía para decir:

\- Oh, ¡claro! bienvenido sea y sus asistentes también, los esperábamos, mi nombre es Kimura Etsu y al igual que usted estoy a cargo de las investigaciones de este laboratorio, espero podamos formar un gran equipo ya que estoy seguro que seis personas avanzaremos rápidamente y será mucho más ameno, yo estoy a su disposición, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedirlo -

Las presentaciones muy respetuosas continuaron, de acuerdo a las costumbres japonesas, del equipo de Nagoya, se presentaba Kato Tadokoro, con su habitual seriedad inclinando su delgado cuerpo de 1.75 mts. Reacomodando sus lentes al erguirse, ahora dando un paso al frente y presentándose su compañera Miharu Mika, una joven de 1.55 mts. De estatura, figura esbelta, tez clara y cabello castaño obscuro que llegaba a sus hombros, con unos ojos cafés avellana muy coquetos y una amplia sonrisa.

Del equipo anfitrión solo restaban por presentarse los asistentes, el primero en decir su nombre y pedirles se sintieran en confianza, era un joven de unos 24 años, cuyo nombre era Saito Kenji con 1.75 mts de estatura con una ancha espalda, de una palidez más baja, lo que llamaríamos algo moreno, cabello negro y ojos obscuros, posteriormente hacia una reverencia una chica de unos 24 años, de nombre Fukusama Yuko 1.60 mts de estatura, no muy delgada, pero tampoco la llamaríamos gorda, sería lo que los hombres llaman de buena figura, cabello largo amarrado y enrollado, de un tono castaño medio, ojos cafés marrón, cara afilada y con grandes lentes cuadrados que le daban una apariencia muy intelectual y seria al mismo tiempo. Terminadas las presentaciones y formalidades, Souichi tomo la palabra:

\- Etto, ¿Ķimura san, verdad? -

Preguntaba, mirando con un rostro neutral y serio a quien minutos antes le había interrumpido.

\- Tengo que presentarme ante El Jefe del Departamento, debo ir a su oficina ¿Me indicaría donde se encuentra?-

\- Tatsumi san, de momento no podrá hacerlo, ya que a partir de hoy el Jefe del Departamento estará ausente algunos días, al parecer fue invitado a un congreso muy importante, solicito lo disculparan, por lo que me dejo las indicaciones de atender todas sus dudas y proporcionarle los materiales y todo lo que necesite, ya a su regreso él mismo le llamara a su oficina, por lo que no dude en decirme lo que requiera, como le dije estoy a sus ordenes -

Termino respondiendo la pregunta. Souichi por su parte pensaba ¿Por qué el Jefe de dicho Departamento solicitaba ayuda al equipo de Nagoya? si no estaría presente como el principal responsable de la investigación. Por supuesto le pareció muy poco profesional, más al mismo tiempo sentía alivio de no tener que conocer a otra persona más, con estos tres era más que suficiente por este día.

Hamamatsu.

A varias horas de distancia, Tetsuhiro ya terminaba el primer día de entrenamiento de lo que sería su último mes, dentro de tres meses ya sería un empleado oficial en esa gran compañía farmacéutica, claro después de acreditar sus estudios concluidos y hacer el papeleo y trámites correspondientes.

De regreso al departamento que rentaba en las cercanías de la farmacéutica, el cual compartía con otros dos chicos que se encontraban en condiciones parecidas y bajo el mismo entrenamiento, uno de ellos de unos 26 años y ya graduado, llamado Harada Taiki de una apariencia un tanto intimidante, pero muy sociable y del tipo conversador, el otro por su parte venia de la Universidad de Tokio, de la misma edad que Morinaga, pero de estatura baja, apariencia de ser muy tímido y por ende de pocas palabras su nombre era Kobayashi Shunto. Con varios meses conociéndose desde el inicio del entrenamiento ya se hablaban con cierta confianza. De hecho se llevaban muy bien y hasta en ocasiones hablaban de sus intimidades y sentimientos románticos, pero respetando todo lo que no estuvieran dispuestos a expresar.

Tetsuhiro y sus acompañantes ya llegaban al departamento sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, conversaban y reían, nunca notaron que constantemente eran observados, pues la mayoría vamos por la vida tomando solo las precauciones necesarias de acuerdo a lo que se nos presente, necesitaríamos ser paranoicos para notarlo estar pensando que alguien nos persigue no es del todo sano, pero en esta ocasión no hubiese estado mal ser más precavidos, principalmente si no estás en tu lugar de origen y desconoces un poco el entorno.

No era solo un par de ojos los que vigilaban, como sucedió afuera de su departamento en Nagoya, ahora se trataba de tres sujetos de complexión robusta y de altura considerable, cualquiera al verlos pensaría que son escoltas o yakuzas, porque de verdad se notaban temerarios, pero definitivamente parecían sospechosos, más se mantuvieron a distancia sin hacer nada, pero sus miradas permanecían fijas en esos tres, claro prestando mayor atención al sujeto más alto y destacable de ellos, por este día solo fueron a asegurarse quien sería su objetivo y corroborar la información que de él les fue dada. Mirando algunas fotos de este. Lo dejaron llegar a su departamento sin hacer nada por el momento.

A las afueras de Tokio. (Cerca de Okutama) Zona boscosa.

Adentrándose por un camino de terracería a una zona húmeda y boscosa. En una enorme casa de construcción antigua, que a la vista se concluiría que no es habitada con frecuencia por la falta de presencia humana y por lo poco desgastada que esta se encontraba, se podía notar por los fuertes ladridos que se escuchaban si alguien se acercaba a esta propiedad, que estaba protegida por la presencia de tres enormes perros de raza Akita japonés (no el amigable, sino del tipo dingo) entrenados para atacar según las órdenes del amo, la casa también estaba asegurada tras una gran barda y por encima una valla metálica, la casona contaba con una sola entrada, tanto para autos como para los que a pie entraran. Rodeada de un bosque espeso, un rio y sin otras casas de posibles vecinos cercanos, no por lo menos a 10 kms a la redonda.

Le daba una apariencia ciertamente tétrica, no porque la propiedad fuese de mal gusto, al contrario era agradable y confortable un lugar adecuado para descansar, pero sus alrededores la hacían parecer aislada y en caso de emergencias ¿Quién en las cercanías podría prestar ayuda?

En el interior de aquella casa, en el fondo de la sala en un cuarto grande, cierto individuo con su característico traje obscuro y apariencia pulcra, sentado tras un escritorio de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca o un despacho con muchos libros, solo iluminada por la luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio, disfrutaba plácidamente de buena música, un poco deprimente ( Adagio, de Tomas Albanoni) un cigarrillo y con un vaso de whisky in the rocks, con un rostro reflexivo, mirando al vacío pero al mismo tiempo sonreía de medio lado y pensaba, "¡ Al fin te tendré ! como siempre espere tenerte y tendrás que entregarte, aun si no lo deseas, no te resistirás, no te iras hasta que me canse de ti….., pero dudo que eso suceda, te he deseado y amado por más de siete años, ya espere suficiente he sido demasiado paciente, he aguantado verte entre los brazos de ese infeliz atrevido y escuchar todo lo que se atreve a hacerte y lo que es peor que tú lo permitas y hasta lo disfrutes y sin embargo no querías que yo te tocara, mas esta vez no me detendrá y si lo intenta nuevamente ahora si acabare con él….., ¡ Maldito! No le tendré compasión".

¿Podemos concluir que retener a alguien forzosamente es amor?

¿Se debe obligar a hacer lo que no desea a quien se ama?

¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar alguien obsesionado?

¿Puede ser peligroso y causar daño?

En la obsesión por otra persona hay cuatro fases, el individuo aquí muestra la primera fase, Fase de Atracción que es cuando el individuo piensa en todo momento en el otro(a) persona, comenzando a fantasear en estar con él o ella todo el tiempo en vivir eternamente juntos, se enfoca más en un aspecto de la persona y no en la persona de forma integral, en otras palabras la idealiza y la desea al extremo. Esta descripción puede confundirse con el enamoramiento, puesto que es el proceso natural, pero solo al principio pues cuando aparecen las otras fases se nota la gran diferencia entre Amor y Obsesión.


	5. Capítulo 4 Desaparición

Saludos a las(o) lectoras (e) de este fic, se que la historia avanza despacio, pero trato que esta sea lo más congruente posible y dejar todo lo más claro, por lo cual tengan un poco de paciencia, las acciones tomaran forma pronto.

 **Capítulo** 4.

Desaparición.

Universidad de Tsukuba.

En el interior de la Universidad, específicamente en el laboratorio cinco de investigación de agricultura, el equipo de la Universidad de Tsukuba y de Nagoya se adaptaban bien a pesar de solo ser el segundo día de trabajo conjunto, pues al parecer se encontraban en un nivel igual de capacidades y conocimientos.

Los dos responsables del laboratorio no parecían sentirse incomodos, menos Kimura Etsu que por ser tan sociable la actitud de Tatsumi Souichi le parecía bastante particular pues era todo lo contrario a él, tal vez por eso parecían acomodarse bastante bien, uno algo parlanchín y el otro reservado.

En cuanto a los demás miembros de ambos equipos se acoplaban bastante bien, era bueno para Mika que el equipo de Tsukuba contara también con una chica, así ambas se sentían bien de no estar rodeadas por cuatro hombres y al estar enfocadas en los mismos intereses, les resultaba bastante cómodo trabajar juntas y se podía notar pues conversaban con bastante cordialidad.

Ahora Souichi se hallaba concentrado en su trabajo, más un comentario de las chicas que hablaban y sonreían lograba distraerlo, ellas comentaban algo acerca del novio de la chica de Tsukuba.

\- Si a veces puede ser muy celoso, solo espero no se le ocurra venir al laboratorio estas semanas, pues si ve lo tremendamente atractivo de Tatsumi senpai sin duda se pondrá muy pesado -

Comentaba Yuko chan, pero al escuchar la palabra celoso, Souichi no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que sostuvo la noche anterior antes de dormir, cuando Tetsuhiro le llamo para conocer los detalles del lugar y las personas que estarían las siguientes semanas con su amor, y el no estaría presente, por ello cuestionaba con tono dudoso el citado.

\- Pero deberían estar en el mismo hotel, pues van como un equipo de trabajo ¿por qué Mika y Tadokoro se hospedan en otro?..., Espero que la persona que solicito tu ayuda no lleve segundas intenciones y te haya apartado apropósito….…,¿no será una linda chica? ¿O sí? -

\- Mo…...ri...na…...ga -

Contestaba más que molesto Souichi, por que nuevamente su aun kouhai mostraba su constante inseguridad evidenciando esos celos que a Souichi no le agradaban para nada, ya tiempo atrás a su manera, le expreso que debía tener más confianza tanto en él mismo, como en los demás y no ponerse ansioso constantemente por la presencia de otras personas que estuvieran cerca de Souichi, pues eso serie inevitable.

\- Gomen senpai, pero en ocasiones eres muy inocente y casi nunca estas atento a los que están a tu alrededor, por eso se cuidadoso ne? -

Mientras pensaba aquello, Souichi reaccionaba al escuchar las risas de las chicas que ahora hablaban de Mika, pero no se enteró que cosa habían dicho.

Al ver el reloj en la pared del laboratorio, noto que ya se había pasado la hora en que acostumbraba almorzar con Morinaga, que si no fuera por este iría a comer algo hasta que su estómago se lo reclamara, pues se enfrascaba tanto en sus actividades dentro del laboratorio que por momentos perdía la noción del tiempo.

Falto a la costumbre de avisar a alguien más que a su atento kouhai, como el segundo responsable en el laboratorio de Nagoya simplemente salió del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, caminaba hacia el comedor, cuando noto a alguien caminar atrás de él y escucho que lo llamaban por su nombre, al voltear vio quien era, Etsu san se le emparejaba a un lado.

\- Tatsumi san espero no le moleste si compartimos mesa en el comedor, no me gusta comer solo y me gustaría conversar acerca de sus métodos de análisis que aunque difieran algo de los míos, parecen ser más rápidos, etto…. sino le molesta -

Comentaba su co-responsable de investigación -

\- Claro, no es ninguna molestia, pero ¿quién supervisara si ambos salimos?-

Respondía Souichi tomando asiento, depositando en la mesa una charola con el típico almuerzo japonés un pequeño tazón de sopa de miso, otro igual de arroz, un plato con una pequeña porción de verduras, un filete de pescado, una fruta como postre y su taza de té verde (lo que sin duda contribuye a que los japoneses no sean tan enfermizos y a su delgada complexión, en la mayor parte de la población).

Al terminar su almuerzo y aclarando los métodos de trabajo de ambos, el chico sociable no tardo en cambiar el curso de la conversación aun plano más personal.

\- Tatsumi san, usted debe ser el mejor en la Universidad de Nagoya ¿sabe? el Jefe del Departamento de Investigación es muy exigente y estricto, no cualquiera cubre sus expectativas, más al hablar de usted parece que él le admira mucho, nunca antes ha solicitado apoyo de ninguna Universidad hasta el grado de pedir que alguien viniera, sin embargo para que mi equipo y yo calificáramos tuvimos que ser los mejores y aun así nos puso algunas objeciones al principio -

Se detenía Etsu para beber de su té, con ambos codos sobre la mesa tomaba la tasa y al mismo tiempo miraba

atento la reacción de Souichi.

\- Pues no sé si soy el mejor o no, pero si me dedico a mi trabajo al cien por ciento y no me detengo hasta conseguir los resultados buscados y acerca del Jefe del Departamento de Investigación, ni siquiera tengo el honor de conocerlo y tampoco veo el por qué me admiraría….., de todos modos hago lo que todo investigador hace, Kimura san -

Concluía Souichi de forma totalmente indiferente, sin algún gesto o mueca evidente, pues como bien le había dicho Morinaga, es demasiado inocente y desinteresado por lo que no está del todo consiente de las verdaderas intenciones de los demás, tal como nunca lo estuvo de su kouhai que siempre tenía esa mirada de enamorado insistente sobre él, aun así nunca se percató hasta que este se le declaro.

Etsu, por su parte estaba muy interesado en conocer más acerca de la persona que tenía enfrente, ahora ya no solo era saber por qué el Jefe del Departamento de investigación insistió tajantemente que fuera Tatsumi Souichi quien participara en la investigación, lo que le despertó en un principio cierta envidia, pues a él de verdad le había costado demasiado esfuerzo ser aceptado como encargado de las investigaciones.

Pero ahora que conocía personalmente a Tatsumi Souichi, eso había pasado a segundo plano, el hombre rubio de lentes, atractivo de sobre manera y ojos miel, y con una personalidad irresistible en este caso para él, le había causado el mismo sentimiento que a su kouhai seis años atrás. Sin embargo esto paso totalmente desapercibido para Tatsumi.

El día paso demasiado rápido para Tatsumi, que a pesar de no sentirse muy cómodo en compañía de varias personas, si reconocía que al trabajar en conjunto con cinco pares de manos más, la investigación se iba realizando rápidamente. Aquí no era necesario quedarse hasta tarde como solía ocurrirle en la Universidad de Nagoya, pues por el momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Al llegar a su cuarto de hotel, saco su laptop y encontró varios e-mails pero decidió abrir únicamente el de su hermana Kanako, que en la pantalla leía:

\- ¡Que malo eres niisan!, solo me enviaste un mensaje para avisar que no estarías en Nagoya por tantas semanas en vez de venir a despedirte, eres muy grosero y la !tía Matsuda también esta resentida, de castigo quiero que me traigas muchos regalos de Tsukuba, ne? -

¡Esta niña! Pensaba Souichi frotando su frente, ahora tecleaba sonriendo.

\- Si Kanako, te llevare muchos pasteles de maple, galletas de maple y también jarabe de maple, no te preocupes, cuídate. Mata ne. -

Los demás e-mails, eran de avisos de los últimos documentales de investigación que en ocasiones veía Souichi, pero ni siquiera los abrió.

En lo concerniente a Morinaga al menos en eso su comunicación había avanzado, ya se marcaban más a menudo por el celular o se enviaban mensajes al mismo, claro tomaba siempre la iniciativa el menor, buscando el momento más conveniente, regularmente por las noches pues conocía bien que a Souichi no le gustaba lo interrumpieran en el trabajo, salvo fuese algo muy impórtate o tuviera que ver con su familia. Después de preparar su cambio de ropa fue a darse un baño.

Hamamatsu.

Ya pasaban de las 8 pm, cuando Tetsuhiro regresaba a su departamento, después de un día agotador de entrena miento, el martes era el único día que lo hacía solo, pues sus acompañantes ese día lo aprovechaban para visitar a sus tíos u otros familiares que Vivian en la ciudad.

Regularmente esos días, no preparaba nada para cenar y menos si lo haría solo, además que solo disfrutaba hacerlo, cuando lo hacía para su alguien especial.

Después de dos calles, al salir del conbini donde compro un paquete de onigiris, un jugo de verduras y algunas frutas, un auto obscuro le cerró el paso, lo cual hizo que soltara lo que llevaba en las manos, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, sumamente sorprendido, pues dicho auto prácticamente salió de la nada.

Cuando de repente dos tipos altos salieron del compacto sometiéndolo, no tuvo tiempo de nada pues sorpresivamente uno lo tomo por la espalda y le obligo a inhalar un trapo con alguna sustancia, que en cuestión de segundos lo dejo inconsciente y en seguida lo arrojo al asiento trasero, uno de los individuos entro junto a él, para sujetarlo con cuerdas, amordazarlo y vendarle los ojos, mientras él que entro al asiento del copiloto gritaba al conductor:

\- Muévete, desaparezcamos ya –

Morinaga, totalmente inconsciente no se percataba de nada en lo absoluto, ni a donde con exactitud lo llevaban.

Así transitaban por las avenidas, hasta llegar a las afueras de Tokio, conducían en una carretera que los adentraba a un bosque por un camino poco frecuentado y algo accidentado, pues era de terracería.

En el departamento sus compañeros, que tenían rato de haber llegado, comentaban algo preocupados y con sueño la tardanza de su amigo:

\- ¿No te dijo si iría a algún otro lado? ¿Tal vez a beber?-

Preguntaba Taiki.

\- No, cuando salimos del aula visual me dijo que nos veríamos en el departamento, no hablo de ir a ningún otro sitio y además él nunca se desvía, solo si necesita hacer algunas compras básicas, más nunca tarda tanto ya es la 1 am y él jamás ha faltado a dormir -

Finalizaba de hablar Shunto.

Después de cerrar su móvil.

\- Sigue sin contestar el celular, la primera vez que marque si llamo varias veces, pero en las últimas veces que he marcado solo me dice que esta fuera del área de servicio ¿qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos más tiempo? o ¿buscamos en su cuarto el teléfono de la persona que llama casi todas las noches? -

Cuestionaba preocupado Taiki.

Ahora Shunto aseveraba:

\- No deberíamos precipitarnos y ¿si solo preocupamos a su familia? ….., No llegar una noche no creo que sea tan malo ¿no crees? Tal vez está divirtiéndose de lo lindo -

\- Pero olvidas que ya habíamos acordado, que si alguno tenía planeado tras nochar y no llegar, avisaríamos a los demás y tampoco me gusta que no conteste el teléfono creo que esperaremos solo una hora más, no vaya a ser que por tomarlo a la ligera las cosas se pongan mal -

Explicaba taiki.

\- Esta bien, pero pienso que estamos exagerando -

\- Tal vez sí, pero es mejor exagerar, si todo está bien y no pasa nada ¡qué bien!…., pero si no y no hacemos algo ¿no crees que nos sentiríamos muy mal? -

¿De verdad exageraban? …, No, esa era una buena decisión, que recalco Taiki. En ocasiones es mejor exagerar y no lamentar.


	6. Capítulo 5 Advertencias

Capítulo 5.

Advertencias.

Después de esperar una hora como lo habían acordado. A las 2 am, dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación de Morinaga, buscaban entre los papeles algún teléfono de familiar o conocido cercano del ausente y entre las libretas lograron dar con una pequeña agenda con varios números telefónicos.

El primero, er **a** un número con un nombre incompleto en concreto, solo decía senpai y entre paréntesis Souichi sin su apellido, posteriormente otros, pero el que llamo su atención fue el que decía Kunihiro Morinaga nissan y fue al que decidieron marcar, lo hacia Taiki pues Shunto era más tímido, después de marcar dos veces por fin entraba la llamada y escuch **aban** :

\- Moshi, moshi, Perdone ¿llamo el Sr. Morinaga Kunihiro?-

\- Hi, Díg **ame ¿** quién habla? -

\- Mi nombre es Harada Taiki y soy compañero del curso de entrenamiento y de departamento de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, aquí en Hamamatsu y le llamo porque est **amos algo preocupados,** Tetsuhiro aún no ha llegado y ya es muy tarde, mi intención no es preocup **arlo, pero** él nunca tarda, por lo mucho a las 8 pm siempre esta aquí después de ir a la farmacéutica y h **asta donde se** aquí no tiene conocidos o **quien visitar** , por eso me preguntaba si él le ha llamado, pues mi compañero y yo lo hemos llamado varias veces al celular, pero nos dice que esta fuera del área de servicio, usted como su hermano ¿sabe algo de él ? -

Terminaba Taiki.

\- No, él tiene tiempo que no se ha comunicado conmigo y ¿cómo es eso que él no aparece? Y disculpa ¿cómo conseguiste mi número telefónico? -

Cuestionaba Kunihiro.

\- etto..., No nos quedó ningun **a otra** opción, tuvimos que entrar a su habitación y buscar, encontramos una agenda y pues...-

En ese momento le interrumpió Kunihiro -

\- Bien, bien. Entonces, por favor revisa si de c **asualidad** aparece el nombre de su superior (senpai) del laboratorio, necesito ese número telefónico, pues creo es su amigo más cercano -

Rápidamente Taiki decía -

\- Si, es el primer número telefónico y dice senpai Souichi más no tiene su apellido, el número es...-

Terminaba de dictarle.

\- Le llamare enseguida él seguramente sabrá algo, pues es la única persona m **ás cercana al** que de momento recuerdo, yo les volveré a llamar en un rato en cuanto sepa algo, Gracias, ja ne -

Colgaba Kunihiro para enseguida marcar su teléfono, cl **aro** primero intentaría él mismo comunicarse con su hermano, de lo contrario tendría que llamar al tipo rudo y violento que meses a tras tuvo el desagrado de conocer.

En **aquella ocasión** , lo había tumbado al piso por tremendo puñetazo que le estampo en el rostro, y **ahora llamarlo era algo** que a Kunihiro no le gustaba p **ara** nada.

Tsukuba.

Souichi, se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, cuando el sonido de su celular qué y **a tenía algún tiempo sonando** lo despertó, a tientas muy somnoliento lo abrió y respondió.

\- Moshi, moshi -

\- Tatsumi Souichi, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte y no cuelgues, la vida de una persona importante para ti depende de ello y de que sigas al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que te daré -

Ahora Souichi retiro el celular de su oreja, pestañeo **varias veces** para ya más despierto ver que era un número desconocido y escuchar enseguida:

\- ¿Me escuchaste bien?-

\- Dígame quien habla, y déjese de bromas-

Levantaba la voz molesta, el rubio ya completamente atento.

\- No es ninguna broma y guarda silencio si no quieres que tu amiguito Morinaga Tetsuhiro pague las consecuencias…, de hecho ahora mismo lo tenemos " _hosped_ a _do_ " con nosotros pero el trato que le demos depende de ti, de que sigas cuidadosamente todo lo que te ordene y lo primero que quiero que hagas es que llames a los estúpidos que comparten departamento con él en Hamamatsu y les digas que no se les ocurra llamar a la policía y ni lo hagas tú, si lleg **aran a hacerlo es por demás decir qué ya no volverían a verlo y** pues si no te basta que tengamos a este sujeto, bien podríamos ir por tu pequeña hermana a Nagoya…., te llamare más tarde para decirte que más harás-

Apenas colgaba ese sujeto, sin dar tiempo a que Souichi dijera nada o se repusier **a un poco,** aun en estado de shock volvió a escuchar sonar su celular, contesto rápido pensando que era el mismo sujeto.

\- Pero ¡qué demonios!..., todavía no hago la maldita llamada….-

\- ¡ Eh! ¿Eres el senpai de Morinaga Tetsuhiro? Aquí habla Morinaga Kunihiro-

Lo interrumpió al ver que tal vez lo confundía con alguien más, ahora sin querer perder tiempo Souichi decía -

\- ¿Kunihiro?..., ahora no tengo tiempo y no puedo atenderte, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente-

Apurado para que no le colgara Kunihiro decía -

\- ¡Dime por favor que no tiene que ver con Tetsuhiro!..., porque, por eso te llamo, hace unos minutos sus compañeros de entrenamiento me llamaron para decirme que desde que salieron de la farmacéutica él no ha llegado al departamento y pensé que tal vez tú sabías algo de él, pues en su celular no contesta -

\- Entonces, ¡debe ser cierto!-

Susurraba Souichi con un rostro lleno de angustia -

\- ¿Es cierto?..., ¿Qué es cierto Tatsumi? -

Tartamudeando un poco, preguntaba afligido Kunihiro y Souichi contestaba.

\- Antes que llamaras, recibí una llamada de un tipo que dice tener a Morinaga y que le hará daño si no se cumple con lo que pide, yo pensaba llamar a tu herm **ano** cuando entro tu llamada para comprobar que no fuera solo una jugada, pero ahora esto qué dices -

Tomando turno hablaba muy alterado Kunihiro.

\- Esto no puede ser, _¿¡ **Es un secuestro**!?_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Nuestra familia es acomodada en Fukuoka pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de secuestradores-

Deteniéndose para escuchar a Souichi.

\- Para empezar, no hablo de dinero, pero si advirtió no llamar a la policía o lo dañaran, por lo que me dijo que llamara a sus compañeros de departamento para que no lo hagan, pero yo no tengo sus números ¡ Maldición! -

\- Tranquilízate, te dije que uno de ellos me llamo y su número lo tengo registrado en mi celular, les advertiré de inmediato y les diré que no mencionen nada a nadie, llámame en cuanto te digan cuanto o que es lo que quieren, por favor, ja ne -

Colgaba Kunihiro.

Souichi ya sentado en su cama, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza de las cienes, negaba de un lado a otro, su mente todavía no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, sus manos tembl **ando** sudaban y estaban muy frías. Después de 30 minutos su celular volvía a sonar, logrando que se sobresaltara.

Otra vez contestaba Souichi y le respondían.

\- Supongo que ya hiciste lo que te dije, ahora la segunda cosa que harás, es venir mañana al siguiente lugar...

Pero antes te presentaras en la Universidad de Tsukuba y dirás que te llamaron de urgencia a la Universidad de Nagoya, que el Jefe de tu Departamento ya te dio autorización y que solo te llevara algunos días, después a las 10 am, estarás en el lugar que te dije…, esto ya no lo comentaras con nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ y más te vale venir solo y sin hacer nada raro, como te dije esta no es una broma y tu amigo puede morir, **así** que sin trucos ¿¡ Entendiste !?-

Gritaba para después colgar.

Después de unos minutos, marcaba su teléfono.

\- ¿Kunihiro?-

A lo que le respondía:

\- Tatsumi kun ya advertí a esos chicos y juraron no decir nada, pero ¿ya te llamo ese tipo? -

-Si lo hizo pero, nuevamente no hablo de dinero, quiere que yo me presente en un lugar y no vaya con nadie y tampoco puedo hablarte de donde nos encontraremos, no quiere ningún truco me lo advirtió, de lo contrario dañaran a tu hermano-

Enseguida kunihiro dijo:

\- Esto es muy extraño, pareciera que es alguien que te conoce a ti y a Tetsuhiro ¿por qué quiere a ambos? ¿Por qué no fueron también por ti? ¿Quien quisiera dañarte a ti o a Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi kun? y eso de que vayas tu solo ¡ **NO**!..., después no sabremos nada de ambos, ¡imposible! tienes que decirme el lugar -

Suspiraba Kunihiro, deteniéndose.

\- Creo que no serviría de nada, pues el sitio en que me citan no es lejos de aquí, no creo que sea el lugar donde lo tengan y además no puedo arriesgarme diciéndotelo, es la vida de tu hermano la que está implicada, por lo que he estado pensando un largo rato y no creo que sean simples aficionados, pues saben mi ubicación, la de Morinaga, que él comparte departamento en Hamamatsu, mi número de celular, y saben hasta de mi familia, seguro nos han tenido vigilados hace tiempo y si tú te involucras y lo descubren, las cosas podrían complicarse Kunihiro -

Concluía Souichi.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas presentarte? ¿No abandonaras a mi hermano?, sabes que tienes esa opción ¿verdad? -

Cuestionaba dudoso y nervioso, ante la respuesta que daría Souichi, al final de cuentas no veía por que el senpai de su hermano tendría semejante obligación, no eran familiares y por lo que había escuchado de Masaki este joven testarudo no aceptaba completamente tener una relación con su hermano.

Sabía que este hombre de verdad le gustaba a su hermano y lo amaba, pues el mismo Tetsuhiro se lo había dicho cuando aclararon el por qué Morinaga había guardado y aguantado tanto tiempo un secreto.

En aquella ocasión, Kunihiro lo excusaba de no asistir a su boda, más si le recomendaba escoger mejor a su pareja, pues este hombre violento y rudo seria difícil que correspondiera a su hermano y mucho menos que estuviese siquiera dispuesto a arriesgarse tanto ahora en la situación que se encontraban.

Pero para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Souichi no lo decepciono para nada:

\- ¿ ** _Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo_**? Sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente y que no nos agradamos, pero yo sería incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte, tal como él no lo haría, ¡Por supuesto que iré! Y también te advierto que no le digas nada a mi familia si no es necesario, no quiero que se preocupen -

Después de esta respuesta, Kunihiro respiraba agitado y al mismo tiempo un poco aliviado.

\- T **a** tsumi kun,…., Si al final quieren dinero, tienes que hacer que me contacten para poder reunirlo lo más pronto posible, pero si no sé nada de ustedes en las próximas treint **a y seis** horas, llamare a la policía y tendré que informar a mis padres y a tu familia ne?-

Replicaba Kunihiro

\- Bien, pero antes tienes que decir a los compañeros de Morinaga que lo reporten enfermo y no tenga problemas yo mismo también me reportare antes de acudir al punto de reunión -

De esta manera daban por concluida la conversación, ya eran poco más de las 4 am y Souichi sintió que no dormiría el resto que quedaba para el amanecer, trataba de memorizar o recordar algún rostro que hubiese visto rondándoles los días pasados, pero era pésimo para esas cosas.

Por lo que opto en razonar como afrontar a los posibles secuestradores y de ser posible lograr salir ilesos de tan escalofriante situación, pensaba **¿Si no quieren dinero, entonces qué?**

Morinaga siendo tan cordial y amable era imposible que tuviera algún enemigo o eso se pens **aría** , pero y ¿El?..., el único incidente que le venía a la cabeza fue el del otaku del metro cuando quemo su casa, más se suponía que las autoridades lo habían encerrado, pues ya era mayor de edad cuando cometió el delito.

No sintió en que momento el sueño le venció, mas su celular que había programado a las 6:30 am sonaba despertándolo, sobresaltado, recordó lo pasado horas atrás y se lev **antó rápidamente para cumplir lo acordado**.

¿Verd **aderamente Morinaga sería liberado? Y ¿Para qué requerían de la presencia de Souichi?**


	7. Capítulo 6 Conocido

Capítulo 6.

Conocido.

A las afueras de Tokio. (Okutama)

El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, principalmente los brazos y piernas por la mala posición en que despertaba, también sentía mucho sueño, abría los ojos lentamente y muy aturdido, el lugar donde se encontraba no le era familiar, comenzó a recordar con una punzada en la cabeza y un poco mareado, lo que le ocurrió la noche anterior, ahora ya abría los ojos por completo e impactado ante los recuerdos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Con algo de esfuerzo logro sentarse, estaba sobre un futon, de piso, pudo ver que era una habitación de unos cuatro metros cuadrados, pero no veía ninguna ventana la única tenue luz que había, provenía de una lámpara de mesa, y divisaba dos puertas una de madera, la que imaginaba sería un baño y la otra de metal aparentemente muy resistente, pensó que sería muy difícil salir de allí.

Trataba, de quitarse los amarres que le sujetaban por detrás de los brazos, forcejeando insistentemente, pero no lograba siquiera aflojar la cuerda, además que solo se lastimaba, tampoco podía gritar por ayuda pues se hallaba amordazado, al menos habían descubierto sus ojos.

Se arrastraba sobre sus caderas por el piso con la intención de encontrar algo con que cortar las cuerdas, mas no había nada que pudiera usar, se encontraba muy desconcertado, no tenía ni idea de por qué lo habían llevado a aquel lugar y mucho menos ¿Quién o quiénes?.

Un secuestro le parecía improbable, pues tenía años que no vivía cerca de su familia, que era la que contaba con recursos y si así fuera, no lo escogerían a él, porque no eran cercanos. Eso meditaba cuando de repente la gruesa puerta de metal se abrió.

Tsukuba.

A toda prisa, Souichi se preparaba para ir a la Universidad de Tsukuba, solo había bebido café, y tenía una sensación de nauseas tremenda, seguramente por lo muy nervioso que estaba y por la ansiedad que sentía.

Todavía tenía el cabello mojado, de la ducha que tomo, aun así se amarro el cabello, agarro su mochila, su celular, su cartera y salió del hotel.

Las ocho de la mañana, marcaba el reloj del laboratorio, cuando entro al lugar notando que solo habían llegado los asistentes del otro equipo de investigación, dentro del laboratorio no se puso su bata ni su gafete de identificación, solo se sentó a esperar la llegada de Kimura Etsu su corresponsable de investigación en este laboratorio.

Aguardaba su llegada, con la intención de notificarle algo, cuando escucho ruido en la puerta volteo rápidamente, eran Etsu san y Tadokoro su kouhai, quienes saludaban al entrar, souichi no necesito moverse, pues Etsu, ya se acercaba a él.

\- Tatsumi san, eres muy puntual, pero me parece extraño no verte con tu bata y listo para empezar -

Souichi no muy animado decía:

\- Kimura san, de hecho no me quedare hoy, me llamaron de la Universidad de Nagoya y tengo que ausentarme de aquí por unos días, el profesor Fukushima ya informo al Jefe del departamento de esta Universidad y este a dado su autorización, por lo tanto le ofrezco una disculpa por la carga de trabajo extra que tendrá, además le encargo a mis asistentes -

A Etsu no le agrado nada aquello.

\- ¿Es imprescindible que vayas? Nosotros aquí también necesitamos tu apoyo -

\- Si, resulta imprescindible, necesitan algunos datos e información que yo poseo, pero compensare el tiempo cuando regrese -

Decía Souichi sin más preámbulos. Pero antes de que saliera, Etsu san le preguntaba:

\- Tatsumi san, ¿Te molestaría dejarme tu número telefónico? Es por si necesito de tu opinión acerca de la investigación o algo se nos pueda pasar por alto -

Souichi sacaba su celular del bolsillo para buscar su propio número, pues nunca se molestó en aprendérselo y de esta manera dictarlo a Kimura san, quien a su vez contenía las muchas ganas de reírse ante lo que a sus ojos parecía gracioso, el hombre que tenía enfrente, lograba sorprenderlo cada instante que se acercaba a él, era muy guapo, inteligente y responsable, pero ahora descubría que era también muy despistado. Con mucha ilusión guardaba el contacto, deseándole un buen viaje y pronto regreso.

Salía de la universidad, ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando se dirigía al metro, para bajarse tres estaciones adelante y llegar a la salida sur donde se encontraría con el o los secuestradores.

Al salir de la estación todavía no eran las diez de la mañana, faltaban veinte minutos, pensó que tendría que esperar por llegar antes de lo acordado, pero sorpresivamente 2 tipos altos vestidos de ropa deportiva, con lentes semis obscuros y cachuchas se le emparejaban para en voz baja y con cara sonriente aparentando ser amigos decirle:

\- Camina a la avenida, hacia donde está el auto rojo y súbete sin armar alboroto, una escenita y complicas las cosas.

Souichi no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y subir al auto, notando que había otro enorme sujeto al volante.

A las afueras de Tokio. (Okutama)

Detrás de la puerta de metal aparecía un sujeto, alto, con traje obscuro, lentes obscuros, con una espalda ancha, una pose arrogante y con un cigarrillo en la mano, Morinaga no podía verlo claramente, por la poca luz en la habitación, y por qué el sujeto no se acercó mucho…., pero si comenzó a hablar.

\- Tetsuhiro Morinaga, por mucho tiempo has sido un gran y constante dolor de cabeza para mí -

Ante lo oído Morinaga se impactaba, pues parecía que su captor lo conocía, no salía del shock mientras seguía escuchando hablar aquel -

-La verdad quiero desaparecerte, de hecho te mataría ahora mismo con mis propias manos, pero así no me servirías de nada…., te preguntaras ¿porque estas aquí? Y te responderé -

Daba unas grandes caladas a su cigarro mientras dejaba salir el humo por sus orificios nasales y boca, para continuar -

-Porque tú tomaste a alguien que era para mí y ahora lo devolverás. ¡Nunca debiste meter tus narices donde no te llamaban!..., Y te atreviste a golpearme, a llamarme basura humana y maniático, ¡ Maldito! Cuando tu llevabas las mismas intenciones, lo peor de todo es que Tatsumi kun te vio como a un héroe, sin siquiera saber que tú eras una peor basura, al esconderle tu homosexualidad cuando el confiaba en ti. ¡Sí ! estoy enterado de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, después de ese incidente en el laboratorio hace ya más de tres años, pensaron ¿que solo me iría y olvidaría de todo? ¡Claro que no! Él ahora sería mío si tú no te hubieras aparecido y estropeado todo.

Tetsuhiro, por su parte se hallaba muy confundido, preguntándose, ¿quién era ese sujeto? Que al parecer sabía demasiado de él y de Souichi, con todo lo que aquel le acababa de decir, una persona cruzo por su mente.

Y ciertos sucesos que pasaron tiempo atrás venían instantáneamente a su mente:

Fue cuando después de mucho tiempo de tratar de captar la atención de Souichi, sin ningún resultado, invitándolo a beber, almorzando en su misma mesa, siguiéndolo en la Universidad, por fin lo conseguía una tarde, que este personaje se encontraba leyendo en una de las bancas de los jardines de la Universidad de Nagoya, ese día Morinaga no cabía de la emoción, pues Souichi por fin le respondía y sostenía una conversación aunque fuera corta.

Aceptaba ir a su departamento a ver un documental, que el invitado se perdió por que su televisor no funcionaba cuando este fue transmitido y que como por asares del destino o simple coincidencia Tetsuhiro había grabado este y había conservado intacto el video, ya que tenía la costumbre de volver a grabar otra cosa que le pareciera interesante sobre la misma cinta de video.

Sin embargo esa noche las cosas no funcionaron como el esperaba, cuando noto que Souichi no salía del laboratorio opto por entrar a la Universidad ya que lo esperaba en la puerta principal de esta y al entrar al laboratorio, se impactó ante la escena, el asistente de profesor o futuro profesor Miyoshi Kiyoshi, lo tenía en el piso y estaba sobre el besándolo y tratando de desabotonarle la camisa.

Obviamente no era algo consensuado, lo noto inmediatamente al ver como el atacado forcejeaba con todo lo que podía, empujando y pataleando tratando de escapar de su agarre, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a su atacante que lo soltara.

Morinaga no lo pensó dos veces al ver que el individuo era más alto que él y mayor a ellos, y por ende más fuerte, tomo una silla golpeándolo sobre la espalda y logrando que soltara a su victima.

Esa noche este tipo abusivo termino herido, cortesía de Souichi que le clavo unas tijeras entre la retaguardia y la pierna. Días después se enteraban que el herido, había dejado la Universidad y se trasladaba a otra, Souichi no presento cargos, pues al final con l ayuda de su nuevo amigo, el tipo no logro su propósito y lo único que deseaba era olvidar el incidente y no volver a ver a semejante bandido.

Cuando esa ráfaga de imágenes terminaban de pasar por su cabeza, el sujeto frente a el encendía la luz de la habitación y se quitaba los lentes, ante el cambio de luminosidad de solo la lámpara de mesa a esta irradiante luz blanca, Tetsuhiro por reflejo cerro los ojos y los abrió después de unos segundos para mirar al tipo parado frente al él y pensar - ¿¡Usted!? ¿Miyoshi sensei?

Tokio.

Después de subir al auto, el sujeto que se sentó en la parte de atrás junto a Tatsumi kun, le decía:

\- Si te estas tranquilo y no das problemas no será necesario amarrarte, por lo que pórtate bien, además no queremos que te gane la tentación de llamar a alguien , así que vacía tus bolsillos, dame tu celular y todo lo que traigas, quiero tus bolsas vacías -

Souichi solo lo volteo a ver de manera enardecida sin contestarle palabra alguna, dándole todo lo que traía encima, el fulano nuevamente le hablaba:

\- Pero lo que si hare es cubrirte los ojos, pues no necesitamos que sepas a donde vamos -

Se acercó para cubrir sus ojos con una cinta gruesa negra, Tatsumi por su parte no quería que lo tocara, pero no le quedo de otra, puesto que no quería que lo amarraran de brazos y piernas, el tipo después de cubrir sus ojos coloco por encima unos lentes obscuros, para no parecer sospechosos y no se notara la cinta.

Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, salían de Tokio. Souichi lograba percibir que el camino por el que ahora iban era distinto pues sentía como su cuerpo golpeteaba por el movimiento, seguramente habían salido de la capital pensaba, no decía ninguna sola palabra, pues de antemano sabía que estos sujetos no le dirían nada, además que por naturaleza propia actuaba así.

Cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo, los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron, seguramente llegaban a su destino y así parecía, pues ahora escuchaba de uno de los sujetos:

\- Hemos llegado, te llevare ante la persona con la que tendrás que arreglar la libertad de tu amigo y la tuya, ahora te quitare la cinta, pero no intentes nada estúpido o quieras jugar al héroe -

Souichi notaba lo grande de la casa y que aparte de los tres tipos que lo llevaban, habían tres enormes perros dentro a una enorme jaula y que al pasar junto a ellos estos gruñían furiosos, no podían ladrar pues tenían sujetos los hocicos con bósales, ahora se adentraban en la casona, lo dirigían al piso de arriba a uno de los cuartos que se hallaba al final del pasillo.

Lo hicieron entrar, la descripción de este cuarto de unos seis metros cuadrados, un enorme cuarto con una cama tipo King size, dos cómodas con sus respectivas lámparas junto a la cama, más adelante una mesa tipo escritorio con una silla, de lado de una ventana había dos sillones para dos personas, con un televisor fijado en la pared, a un lado se encontraba una puerta que seguramente era el baño.

Todos los muebles de la habitación eran de madera tallada a mano de buen gusto mas no ostentosos, el piso también era de madera todo lo anterior, junto a las paredes pintadas en amarillo suave, le daban una apariencia cálida a aquella habitación, rompiendo el silencio, el sujeto que siempre hablaba, decía a Souichi:

\- Bien, ahora si te amarraremos pues nuestro Jefe quiere hablar contigo a solas, de todos modos te advierto que estaremos afuera por si se te ocurre una locura…., y estamos armados, no lo olvides -

Ya entre dos lo sujetaban con cuerdas, con los brazos frente a él, no dejándolo tan incómodo y le amarraban los tobillos, Souichi solo miraba algo aterrado tratando de guardar la compostura lo más posible, también lo amordazaban y al mismo tiempo escuchaba.

\- Es para que estés calladito y prestes atención sin interrumpir a lo que te digan, ahora te quedaras sentadito y quieto -

Terminaban para llevarlo a uno de los sillones y ahí sentarlo de manera ruda, ahora salían de la habitación, por supuesto Tatsumi no se quedaría del todo quieto, inmediatamente salían aquellos forcejeaba con los amarres, tratando de soltarse, mas era inútil.

De pronto, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, al tiempo que notaba que alguien caminaba hacia él, cuando dirigió su vista hacia esa persona el impacto que sintió, le hizo perder el aire unos segundos, abrió los ojos atemorizado ante aquella presencia, vinieron recuerdos pasados a su mente, que le hicieron sentir una gran angustia.

Tres años atrás _

 ** _\- Tatsumi kun, lamento tenerte hasta tan tarde, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? ¡Vamos! Yo invito-_**

 ** _\- Lo siento profesor, pero me tengo que negar ya hice planes para hoy-_**

 ** _\- ¿Impaciente para una cita? ¿Con quién vas a salir?_**

 ** _\- ¿Con quién? …, Nadie, en especial señor -_**

 ** _\- Entonces si no es nadie especial, no deberías rechazar mi invitación, e ir conmigo -_**

 ** _\- ¡Ehhh! -_**

 ** _\- Vamos, deberías aprovechar esto, tu estas a mi cuidado y quieres ser asistente de profesor ¿no es verdad? -_**

 ** _Una voz interrumpió sus recuerdos, ahora se encontraba tembloroso y sudando frio._**

 ** _¿Que quería ahora este sujeto?_**

***La descripción de Miyoshi sensei, trate de apegarla lo más posible a lo que se podía ver en la pre cuela en Challengers: Un hombre de fornida corpulencia, vestido de traje y corbata obscuros, con bigote semi abundante y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, probablemente más alto que Morinaga, pues este lo llama grandulón patético, de su edad no aparece ningún dato, pero al ser un asistente de profesor y posible profesor Universitario, seria algunos años mayor de doce a quince, pues de los treinta y cinco a cuarenta aproximadamente se consigue esto en las Universidades de Japón.


	8. Capítulo 7 Chantaje

Capítulo 7.

Chantaje.

A las afueras de Tokio. Okutama

Tetsuhiro Morinaga, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto y sus oídos escuchado, ahora se encontraba solo pues su interlocutor había salido de la habitación tras ser llamado por un individuo muy intimidante, que le había dicho:

\- Ya están aquí-.

Ahora solo grandes interrogantes tenía ante sí, pues ya conocía quien lo mantenía retenido y por lo que este le había dicho, todo parecía una venganza, a él le demostró un gran rencor y odio, pero no veía claro que podía exactamente tener en mente ese sujeto. Pues también le había dejado ver que todo esto lo hacía a fin de tener a como dé lugar a Souichi Tatsumi pero y ¿si realmente quería dañarlo?

Nagoya.

Casa de Oba san Matsuda.

Al interior de aquella cálida casa, se encontraba Kanako chan, ya estaba en la adolescencia con casi 16 años, hablaba con su tía acerca de sus hermanos y su papa, quien la noche anterior había marcado, para saber cómo se encontraban todos, enterándose que su hijo mayor se hallaba fuera de Nagoya trabajando temporalmente en la Universidad de Tsukuba, hoy le marcaria a su celular para enterarlo de su próxima visita en dos semanas y que pudiera estar presente en su reunión familiar, pues también llamaría a Tomoe y a su ahora hijo en ley Kurokawa.

Kanako decía a su tía, con una voz de niña mimada:

\- Ese oniisan es un baka, ya no soy una niña para que me traiga dulces y pastelillos, desde la vez que fue a Canadá le dije que quería vestidos, perfumes, cosas femeninas, pero cuando regrese ¡Ya vera! -

La tía Matsuda solo reía, al ver como la menor siempre contrapunteaba con el mayor, pero a leguas se notaba lo mucho que se querían.

A las afueras de Tokio. Okutama

Souichi, aun siendo muy fuerte tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, no podía dejar de temblar, sudar frio y estar muy atemorizado, ante aquel hombre que en el pasado le ataco no logrando consumar su propósito.

Escuchaba lo que le parecía una voz lejana llamarle, pues se encontraba demasiado aturdido.

\- Tatsumi kun, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para tenerte aquí conmigo y espero ahora nadie interfiera en lo dispuesto que estoy a darte todo lo que desees y te quedes a mi lado-

Continuaba, ahora hablando de manera sarcástica y arrogante.

\- Claro, no puedes decir nada, (pues Souichi estaba amordazado) y no quiero que digas nada...

Solo quiero que escuches todo lo que te diré, el que te quedes conmigo de hecho no es una opción o una petición... no..., no lo es, deberás hacerlo pues deduzco que no deseas que a tu amiguito le ocurra nada, bueno…, no estoy muy seguro de cuál es su relación por todo lo que investigaron para mí y me informaron, claro con algunas conversaciones entre ustedes grabadas y algunos videos que no me agrado en absoluto ver, no puedo decir con seguridad que son amantes, parece que tú no estás muy dispuesto a estar con él, pero lo dejas hacerte lo que desea ¿Es lo que te exigió por salvarte aquella noche? No, no lo creo, pues si me rechazaste a mi ¿qué gracia habría de que lo aceptaras a él, si no eres homosexual? ¿O es que, ahora ya lo eres? Bueno eso me lo dirás después, pero te digo de antemano que se todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, por ahora quiero que me des una respuesta, ¿quieres que el tipo que te oculto ser gay quede libre? ¿Estás dispuesto a quedarte conmigo a cambio de su libertad?, porque si no lo estás, bien podría deshacerme de él, lo cual disfrutaría bastante y traer a tu pequeña hermana en su lugar, de esa manera no te negarías ¿verdad? -

Souichi solo podía mirar a ese tipo con el ceño sumamente fruncido, lo que acababa de escuchar lo hacía pasar de profundo temor, a un gran enojo y ya comenzaba a exaltarse sacudiéndose en el sillón, tratando de soltar lo amarres y sacar con mucho esfuerzo algunos sonidos de su boca, eran palabras que quería gritarle al otro, pero por la mordaza sobre su boca se distorsionaban sonando como quejidos.

Miyoshi Kiyoshi se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba Souichi para seguir hablando.

\- No te alteres, como te dije si te portas bien conmigo y haces todo cuanto te diga, no habrá necesidad de lastimar a nadie, además, no quiero que seas mío porque yo te tome a la fuerza ¡Nooo! Tú lo harás, o al menos cederás de buena manera y si yo decido que te traslades a trabajar definitivamente a Tsukuba, eso harás y si digo que vivirás conmigo así será y por supuesto tampoco volverás a tener nada que ver con tu amiguito o amante, como le quieras llamar -

Ahora caminaba hacia la puerta para salir y por ultimo decir.

\- No tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo, por la noche volveré y entonces me dirás que quieres hacer, pero como te dije no tienes opción, ¡Ah! Y también le dirás al estúpido ese, que no quieres saber nada más de él y que no se le ocurra buscarte -

Salía de la habitación, con aires de triunfo y una gran arrogancia.

En el sótano de esa misma casa, Tetsuhiro se hallaba hondamente afligido, pensando en los muchos escenarios que podían pasar de un momento a otro, por un lado su captor dejaba ver que lo odiaba hasta el grado de desear matarlo, ahora lo tenía cautivo completamente a su merced, sin ninguna aparente oportunidad de poder escapar y por el otro que a Souichi le esperaba algo aterrador si ese tipo lo encontraba.

Deseaba estar con él y protegerlo, pues era como un trauma en su pasado, que le afecto al grado de volverlo un homofóbico y que al parecer ese fulano no había quitado el dedo del renglón de poseerlo y peor aún ahora quería mantenerlo forzosamente a su lado, por todo lo pensado no lograba divisar un buen escenario por ninguna parte.

Cuando de repente el ruido en la puerta lo hizo volver a la cruda realidad, alguien entraba, logrando agitar su ritmo cardiaco. Era el mismo sujeto que unas dos horas atrás había llamado a Miyoshi, traía una charola, con lo que parecía ser comida, el tipo se acercó dejo la charola en la mesa donde se encontraba la lámpara y decía:

\- Bien, voy a liberarte, podrás comer, pero no hagas ninguna tontería, te advierto que ya tenemos retenido a tu amorcito, Tatsumi Souichi ¿no? y no querrás que algo malo le pase ¿verdad? -

En cuanto escucho aquello, Morinaga se descoloco de la mente, como si le arrebataran la poca lucidez que le quedaba, sintió un fuerte palpito en su pecho, náuseas y un poco borrosa la visión, pensó que se desmayaría, pero comenzó a respirar profundo y pausado para tratar de tranquilizarse, lo menos que quería era ser débil en ese momento, por lo que miro furioso a ese sujeto que ya lo soltaba de sus amarres, solo los brazos y la boca fueron liberados, ya se quitaría la cuerda de sus tobillos él solo cuando aquel sujeto saliera y así lo hizo aquel salió de la habitación asegurando la puerta tras de sí.

No pasaron ni diez minutos que Miyoshi había dejado la habitación donde se encontraba Souichi, cuando la puerta se abría, le llevaban alimentos, que a pesar que su desayuno había sido solo una taza de café, no se hallaba en condiciones, ni tenia los ánimos para comer algo, regularmente esa era su reacción cuando algo le preocupaba o le molestaba demasiado, el sujeto que antes conducía el carro que lo había traído a este lugar ahora quitaba los amarres de sus manos, su boca y le decía:

\- ¡Come! y ya debes saber que no puedes intentar nada, si quieres que todo resulte bien, afuera hay vigilancia, aparte de los perros que ya han sido soltados y créeme son muy buenos en su trabajo, ¿no querrás que te coman vivo? -

Lo dejaba solo, asegurando la puerta.

Souichi, quitaba las cuerdas de sus tobillos, se sobaba estos y sus muñecas, que se encontraban un poco irritadas por sus intentos de liberarse, la comida ni siquiera la miro, ahora se asomaba por la ventana comprobando lo que le acababa de decir aquel sujeto, que afuera estaban algunos sujetos y los perros caminando de un sitio otro.

Luego abrió la puerta de madera solo para confirmar lo que ya había deducido, que solo se trataba del baño y que no tenía más que tres delgadas ventilas, donde no pasaría ni un niño, eso si el baño era amplio y con una enorme bañera que en otras circunstancias hubiera podido disfrutar.

Souichi, se encontraba en un gran predicamento, con las ideas totalmente revueltas y de sus emociones ni hablar ahora le venían a la mente las palabras que Morinaga Kunihiro le había dicho la madrugada de ese mismo día **_"Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a presentarte? ¿No abandonaras a mi hermano? sabes que tienes esa opción ¿verdad?"_**

 ** _¿Abandonarle?_** Pensó ¡eso nunca!

Pero acceder a ser tomado por otro hombre que no fuera Morinaga, el solo pensarlo le asqueaba, le repugnaba, mas ahora también se preguntaba ¿para qué apresaron a Morinaga? Si podían desde un principio haberlo traído a él o a su hermana obligándolo por completo desde un inicio, cosa que le causaba escalofríos solo de pensarlo, ahora se preocupaba el doble por el bienestar de su kouhai, al razonar que Miyoshi Kiyoshi en realidad quisiera dañar a Morinaga.

¿Cómo podría asegurarse, que de verdad lo dejaran ir? Si Miyoshi sensei de todas maneras lo obligaría a permanecer con él ¿pensaba acaso ese sujeto mantener a Tetsuhiro encerrado siempre? No…., él tenía que idear algo para saber que Morinaga se mantuviera fuera de esto, le importaba demasiado su bienestar, ahora se sacudía un poco al ver todo lo que había meditado, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por Morinaga, hasta el grado de poner su propio bienestar de lado? ¿Qué sentimiento lo estaba llevado a razonar todo esto? se sobresaltó con la palabra que vino a su cabeza, algo más que amistad.

Morinaga, buscaba su celular o sus llaves algo que pudiera traer en sus bolsillo, pero no encontró nada, le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias, trato de abrir la puerta inútilmente, buscaba en toda la habitación algo con que tratar de forzar la puerta, pero nada, abrió la puerta de madera y solo era un pequeño baño, sin ninguna ventana solo una pequeña ventila y de accesorio no había algo que le sirviera, ya estando en el baño a provecho para orinar y lavar su cara, sentía que todo esto era una horrible pesadilla, tenía que pensar cómo salir de allí y saber dónde exactamente se encontraba Souichi, ¿lo tendrían allí mismo? No, eso sería poco probable pensó, ni siquiera sabía cómo era el lugar donde lo tenían encerrado y que tan grande era, mucho menos si podía encontrar ayuda en los alrededores, había permanecido inconsciente todo el camino, cuando despertó en ese lugar.

Ya había anochecido y Souichi estaba muy intranquilo , sabía que de algún momento a otro ese sujeto volvería y no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar la situación, no se equivocó…, en esos instantes Miyoshi hacia acto de presencia acompañado por uno de sus subordinados, miraba en la mesa que estaba en la pequeña sala y decía :

\- ¿No has comido? me supongo que debes haber estado pensando demasiado, pero quiero que comas no necesito que enfermes -

Souichi solo lo miraba encolerizado, mas no se movió de su sitio, su interlocutor ahora se acercaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones y le extendía el brazo a manera de invitación a que él también se sentara, al ver que este no lo hacía, ahora le ordenaba:

\- ¡Siéntate! -

El sujeto que había entrado junto con él, había quedado de pie junto a la puerta y ahora hablaba:

\- ¿Ya escuchaste o necesitas que yo te siente? -

Cosa que no le agrado a su jefe reaccionando alterado:

\- ¡Silencio! Aquí el que dice y ordena lo que se hará soy yo, tú no te atrevas a hablarle así y sal de aquí quédate afuera, si necesito algo yo te llamare -

El individuo obedeció en el acto.

Souichi de mala manera tuvo que sentarse, mas ni siquiera miraba a Miyoshi, este por su parte, lo miraba con intenso deseo y una leve sonrisa del tipo que no alberga buenas intenciones y si mucha malicia, el sujeto sabía que podía dominarlo fácilmente, ya antes lo hizo, lo superaba en estatura, en masa corporal , en fuerzas siendo mayor once años, además le había dicho cuando lo ataco y lo sometía que era muy disciplinado a sus artes de lucha y ejercicio físico, más el quería que Souichi se sometiera a él por sí mismo sin importar los chantajes o trucos que fueran necesarios para conseguirlo.

\- Te dije que quería una respuesta y la quiero ya-

Souichi volteo enseguida a verlo y ahora contestaba:

\- ¿Donde esta Morinaga? ¿Cómo sé que está bien? y ¿que no le harán daño? -

\- Él está bien y lo tengo aquí mismo, muy bien asegurado y vigilado, no le hare daño siempre y cuando tú cumplas con lo que te digo -

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? no entiendo por qué tuvo que traerlo a él, pudo obligarme directamente o con personas más cercanas a mí -

\- ¿Más cercanas? ¡Vives con él! ¡Te acuestas con él! ¡ Ese maldito! -

Ahora Souichi confirmaba lo que había pensado, ese sujeto odiaba a Morinaga, seguramente por que intervino cuando este lo atacó y no podía confiar en que de verdad lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Por lo que de inmediato dijo:

\- Yo haré todo lo que diga, pero primero debo ver con mis propios ojos que él está bien y también quiero ver cuando sea liberado en un lugar seguro, antes no hare nada -

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Amas a ese bastardo! ¿De verdad es tan bueno en la cama?..., si, debe serlo cuando te hace gritar y gemir tanto. Pero yo te mostrare que soy mejor -

Se acercó a él y lo jalo bruscamente del brazo para levantarlo del sillón y atraerlo contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo de la cintura con todo y sus brazos a los costados, esto lo hizo con solo su brazo derecho ya con el izquierdo forzaba su cabeza desde la nuca para besarlo con brusquedad, Souichi estaba inmovilizado, vaya que ese sujeto era fuerte, ya lo empujaba hacia la cama y lo tumbaba, se podía notar lo encendido que este se encontraba ya totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo suyo en esos momentos, pues ya metía sus manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su piel y Souichi podía sentir algo duro contra su pelvis, mas logrando voltear la cara y tomar aire apresuradamente, le decía de forma sofocada:

\- Usted dijo que no me forzaría, que yo lo haría por mismo y si lo hare..., hare todo lo que desee, pero no ahora..., no hasta que libere a Morinaga, así que suélteme -

Ahora lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lograba hacer que el otro se apartara, Miyoshi se encontraba respirando dificultosamente, su rostro enrojecido, acalorado y visiblemente excitado, solo Souichi lograba ponerlo así tan fácilmente, reconocía internamente.

\- Bbiieen..., así será, traeré al bastardo ante tu vista, veras que se encuentra bien y le dirás que no volverás a verlo nunca más, que no quieres que te busque y que ahora vivirás conmigo y serás solamente mío, se lo dirás textualmente como te lo estoy diciendo, ciertamente no le hare daño tu serás testigo de eso como pides, pero… _quiero que sufra, sufra que se entere que jamás te volverá ni a ver ni a tocar y que sepa que serás de otro, sé que eso lo destrozara, pues incontables veces le escuche decirte que te ama y sé que lo ha hecho desde hace años, el muy bastardo -_

Ahora, llamaba al sujeto que aguardaba por órdenes detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación.

\- Tráiganme al miserable ese y más les vale hagan bien las cosas - .


	9. Capítulo 8 Destrozado

Capítulo 8.

Destrozado.

Tetsuhiro se ponía en guardia, al mirar que dos de los sujetos que ya antes había visto, entraban de golpe a la habitación, lo sujetaban con fuerzas y lo amarraban de los brazos hacia atrás, forcejeando y a jalones lo sacaban de ese cuarto y lo hacían subir unas escaleras, mientras el preguntaba :

\- ¿A dónde demonios me llevan? -

Uno de los sujetos le respondió:

\- Guarda silencio, enseguida lo sabrás -

Sin más miramientos, entraban en la habitación donde se encontraba Souichi parado junto a la ventana, mientras Miyoshi aguardaba sentado en uno de los sillones, cruzado de una pierna con el talón sobre su otra rodilla, fumando muy tranquilo un cigarrillo y con un rostro bastante relajado y satisfecho, al escuchar la puerta y el traqueteo, Souichi volteo enseguida notando a Morinaga tomado de ambos brazos por un sujeto de cada lado y que su kouhai estaba amarrado de los brazos, y a sacudidas y tirones Morinaga se soltaba, iban a agarrarlo otra vez, cuando Miyoshi les ordeno.

\- Déjenlo, no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada estúpido, sabe que ustedes están armados y que no somos los únicos aquí -

Decía a modo de advertencia.

\- ¡Ahora salgan! -

\- Pero, jefe no podemos dejarlo solo con estos dos -

\- Dije fueraaa, si necesito algo yo los llamare, solo estén atentos detrás de la puerta y listos para actuar si es necesario -

Ya ambos sujetos dejaban el lugar, para situarse fuera de la habitación.

\- Senpai ¿estás bien? ¿No te han lastimado? -

Ahora, Miyoshi se enfurecía al ver que era totalmente ignorada su presencia, pues se percató que Morinaga ya se disponía a acercarse a Souichi y este también ya estaba por moverse hacia su kouhai, cuando grito.

\- ¡Basta! No te muevas de allí, bastardo -

Decía a Tetsuhiro, ahora se volteaba enardecido al sitio donde estaba Souichi y le decía:

\- ¡Y tú solo abócate a decirle lo que tienes que decirle! o ¿tengo que llamar a mis hombres y hacer que desquiten mi ira con este miserable? -

Señalaba a Tetsuhiro.

-Quiero hablar con él a solas -

Decía Souichi.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? Lo que vas a decirle lo harás frente a mí, no de otra forma -

\- ¡No!... necesito hablar con él, no voy a hacer nada de lo que espera, hasta que hablemos -

Alegaba, firmemente Souichi.

\- Solo te doy diez minutos, en diez minutos cuando regrese, le dirás textualmente lo que te dije delante de mi ¿entendiste? -

Salía de la habitación no sin antes advertirles:

\- No planeen nada estúpido y que ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo Tatsumi kun, sabes que yo tengo el control y en este mismo momento puedo desaparecerlo y a ti también, porque si no estás conmigo, simplemente no estarás con nadie, eso grávatelo en la cabeza. ¡Oh!..., y me había olvidado decirte, que soy más poderoso de lo que crees, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si quiero puedo hacer que te traslades definitivamente a trabajar a Tsukuba? Bien, pues ¿quién crees que es el Jefe que te mando a traer y solicito tu asistencia en la Universidad? -

Terminaba saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Como he sido tan estúpido!? -

\- Senpai, por favor, nadie podía saber que ese sujeto planeaba todo esto-

Ya se encontraba Morinaga con cara llena de emoción y esa mirada amorosa que siempre dirigía a esa persona que tanto amaba, por supuesto sin dejar a un lado su preocupación.

\- Morinaga, si este sujeto me mantiene aquí lejos de mi familia, no quiero que se enteren de nada de esto, yo de alguna manera tratare de comunicarme con ellos en cuanto pueda hacerlo -

Se apresuraba al hablar Souichi, conociendo el poco tiempo que tenía.

\- Senpai, yo hare algo lo que sea, pero no sedas a nada de lo que él te diga, no caigas con sus amenazas, por favor... -

Souichi le interrumpía.

\- ¡No Idiota! tu no harás nada….., ese sujeto te odia y está dispuesto a dañarte de verdad, solo espera un pretexto, por eso prométeme que cuando te liberen no intentaras nada, yo de alguna manera buscare la forma de resolver esto, hasta ahora no ha mostrado querer hacerme daño más allá de sus pervertidas intenciones y amenazas -

\- ¡No senpai! Tú no tienes que hacer esto, yo te amo tanto, no puedo permitir que te haga nada, te lo dije antes ¿no? Que yo hare cualquier cosa por ti ¿lo recuerdas? -

Decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos, su más sincero deseo era cuidar a aquel a quien amaba.

\- Déjame aquí y niégate a todo lo que te pide..., por favor -

\- Morinaga..., sabes que eso no va a pasar, por eso debes prometer lo que te pedí -

Decía, también a punto de desbordar sus ojos lágrimas, le había conmovido en sobre manera el entender hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar ese amable chico que conoció algunos años atrás, que le había confesado estar enamorado de él desde hacía ya más de cinco años, ahora le daba ternura comprender que desde que Morinaga tenía dieciocho años y Souichi veinte, este lo había amado. Y ver como ahora estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo hasta este grado, lo destrozaba por dentro.

\- Senpai ¡por favor! -

\- ¡Promételo! -

Se acababan los diez minutos y sin dar un solo minuto más, entraba Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

\- Es suficiente, ¡ Vamos Tatsumi kun quiero oírte! -

Alzando la voz, también caminaba hasta el lugar donde estaba parado Souichi y ubicándose detrás de él, lo abrazaba por la cintura, con ambos brazos, aspirando el olor del cabello del que estaba entre sus brazos, mirando burlona y retadoramente a Morinaga. Souichi violentamente, intento zafarse del abrazo, pero ahora escuchaba a Miyoshi decirle:

\- Recuerda, que harás todo lo que yo desee y tu así lo aceptaste, de modo que tranquilízate tienes que irte acostumbrando a mis acercamientos y a mí -

Decía mientras le besaba el cuello.

Morinaga aun estando sujeto de sus brazos, ante semejante escena ya se abalanzaba hacia él gritando.

\- ¡ Suéltalo, infeliz! ¡No lo toques! -

Cuando Souichi con cara muy angustiada, le grito de forma suplicante:

\- ¡ Morinaga! ¡No!..., no compliques las cosas, esos sujetos..., por favor -

Morinaga se quedó pasmado al escuchar a su senpai tan angustiado y suplicante, nunca lo había visto así de preocupado por él, pensando que seguramente lo golpearían o hasta herirían gravemente, por lo que se detuvo al instante. Y ahora lo escuchaba decir:

\- Morinaga..., no me vuelvas a buscar nunca más, ya no volveré a verte y a partir de hoy estaré con este tipo, olvídate en definitiva de mi -

Todo esto lo había dicho mirando al frente, pero evadiendo el rostro y los ojos de Morinaga, quien lo veía totalmente destrozado y con lágrimas en los ojos, tener ante sí a su amor envuelto de los brazos de otro lo estaba matando, como si le clavaran un puñal al pecho.

Souichi nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, pero podía percibir el gran dolor que también se notaba en el rostro de su gran amor, esto también lo estaba destrozando a él.

Miyoshi, había llamado a sus guaruras y les daba el mandato de volver a encerrar a Morinaga, quien no fue dócil en esos momentos y trato de enfrentarlos, provocando que ambos sujetos lo comenzaran a golpear, obviamente era lastimado, sin ninguna oportunidad al encontrarse sujeto de sus brazos, ante aquello, Souichi se soltó del agarre de Miyoshi y comenzó a golpear a los sujetos, pero uno le dio un fuerte golpe tumbándolo, a lo cual el jefe de estos grito:

\- A él no lo toques ¡imbécil! –

Morinaga sangraba de la nariz y recuperaba lentamente el aire que perdió por un fuerte puñetazo en su abdomen y desesperado miraba gritar a Souichi tirado en el piso.

Ahora Souichi gritaba:

\- ¡No lo lastimen! el trato fue que no lo dañarían ¡ Malditos! -

\- Solo llévenselo y enciérrenlo, bola de idiotas-

Ordenaba Miyoshi.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! Por favor no aceptes nada, déjame aquí -

Gritaba Morinaga, siendo llevado prácticamente a rastras...

\- Si lo dañan, no se lo perdonare nunca y no hare nada de lo que quiere -

Souichi miraba iracundo, aun tirado en el piso, al que daba las órdenes.

En el sótano.

Era arrojado, al interior de ese cuarto, nuevamente se encontraba encerrado, estaba llorando de rabia, al sentirse tan impotente de no proteger a quien tanto amaba y ver que este iba a pertenecer a ese tipo, no teniendo permitido volver a buscarlo, cosa que desecho en el acto, él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no era de los que permaneciera sentado esperando una oportunidad, él era Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

El buscaba cualquier oportunidad y nunca la dejaba pasar, por muy pequeña que esta fuera, así había actuado para conseguir estar con su muy amado senpai y aunque en ocasiones estuvo a punto de renunciar no era porque así lo quisiera, si no por lo poco que en ocasiones avanzaba con Souichi, para luego volver al inicio, o porque, por mucho amor que le tenía a su senpai, este en algunas ocasiones de verdad lo hería con sus crueles palabras, pero que ahora a la distancia entendía, que el había forzado en la mayoría de veces a Souichi, _" empujándolo contra su voluntad, plantando sus labios sobre los suyos agresivamente, obligándolo a abrir su cuerpo y atacando confiadamente todas sus zonas sensibles, entro en él vez tras vez, aun cuando este gritaba en agonía, aunque después estos gritos eran de placer "_ , pero al final de cuentas lo forzaba, siempre lo presiono de más.

Pero había trabajado tan duro para que su amado no estuviera con él bajo un sentido de obligación, lo había enseñado a sentir, a reaccionar ante sus caricias había logrado que su senpai, _¡su senpai!_ Le pidiera quedarse junto a él. Cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, muchas veces se preguntó ¿será esto un sueño? Y no, no estaba dispuesto a perder todo por lo que había soñado.

En el piso de arriba, Miyoshi inclinándose ofrecía su brazo a Souichi para levantarlo del suelo, cuando este empujando y golpeando su mano decía:

\- ¡No me toque! Yo puedo levantarme por mi mismo-

Ante esta reacción Miyoshi furioso, nuevamente lo amenazaba recordándole los acuerdos ya hechos.

\- No tolerare tus rechazos eso ya te lo había aclarado, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga o es que ¿no te ha quedado claro?

\- Eso será, hasta que él este libre y a salvo, no de ninguna otra manera, yo también se lo había dicho, o ¿es que tampoco fui claro? -

Le decía de manera desafiante, a lo que el sujeto frente a él contestaba:

\- Sigues siendo el mismo, rudo, violento y obstinado Tatsumi kun, una fiera a la que al parecer tendré que domar, pero no importa al final cederás y tú sabes que así tendrá que ser, mañana sin falta serás mío, por que mañana dejare en libertad a ese miserable estorbo de modo que ya no podrás negárteme, por ahora descansa cariño, me gustaría tomar un baño contigo ahora mismo, pero como veo que no será posible hoy, lo haremos mañana ne? -

El que ya tomaba un baño y no precisamente de agua caliente era Morinaga, se sentía acalorado de rabia y necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, ver a quien podría acudir por ayuda, necesitaba más cabezas que pudieran dar su opinión sin hallarse bajo la tensión y presión en la que él estaba, pues en estos momentos no pensaba claramente y no veía alguna salida rápida para que Souichi no tuviera que pasar por la terrible experiencia de ser tomado por ese abominable sujeto, bajo el chorro de agua fría recargaba sus manos en la pared y agachaba su mirada, el llanto no había podido detenerse desde que por la fuerza tuviera que dejar a su senpai con ese tipo, ahora golpeaba la pared con el dorso de su puño, no quería pensar que aquel ya estuviera forzando a su amor y él sin poder hacer nada.

Por otra parte, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, Souichi estaba bañándose, pero para nada disfrutaba el baño como le había recomendado su captor, estaba preocupado pensando que de verdad aquel cumpliera su palabra y no le hiciera nada a Morinaga, no sabía en qué parte de esa casa pudiera estar, sabía que la casona era grande y lo único que podía ver desde la ventana de ese segundo piso, en los alrededores eran solo copas de árboles detrás de esa cerca que sobresalía a la barda, no veía otra cosa y tampoco lograba escuchar los ruidos a los que estaba habituado en la ciudad, no autos, no sirenas de ambulancias, no gente a la lejanía, solo aves al amanecer y al atardecer regresando a sus árboles a dormir.

En su propia habitación, la que utilizaba cuando se quedaba en ese lugar, Miyoshi Kiyoshi se vestía con una bata tipo yucata café obscuro y se disponía a acostarse, a pesar de haber estado planeando todo esto desde mucho tiempo atrás, se sentía cansado y estresado, quería terminar ya con esto y simplemente comenzar una vida junto a Souichi.

Sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos, pues un celular comenzó a vibrar, lo noto porque estaba sobre una repisa en la pared la cual era de cristal y hacia la vibración muy notoria, vio las cosas que le habían entregado sus subordinados, la mochila de Souichi y ese celular sonando, lo tomo y vio en la pantalla el nombre "Tatsumi Souiji" de inmediato pensó era el padre de Tatsumi kun, pues de ante mano ya había investigado todo acerca de su familia.

No contesto, pero si salió de la habitación camino a la que ocupaba Souichi, entro y vio que no estaba, pero noto luz bajo la puerta del baño y escucho ruido de agua, dando por hecho que se estaba bañando, se sentó en un sillón dispuesto a esperar que saliera y mientras aguardaba, revisaba el celular leyendo los mensajes, la mayoría eran de Morinaga, fruncía la boca en señal de disgusto al notar sus atentas palabras en la mayoría de estos y sus despedidas de "senpai te amo", terminando de leer, vio abrirse la puerta del baño, al tiempo que salía una bella silueta con una bata blanca de baño, su cabello suelto y una toalla rodeando su cuello, el aroma que llego a su nariz fue cautivador.

Souichi tardo unos segundos en notar su presencia, pues el cuarto no estaba con la luz encendida solo una lámpara de la cómoda al lado de la cama alumbraba un poco la habitación, recordando que él no la había dejado así, se sobre salto al apenas verlo en el sillón, pues su cabello negro y la yucata obscura que traía dificultaba notarlo, su disgusto fue enorme, allí lo tenía otra vez, ¿Que no le había quedado claro que quería a Morinaga libre, antes de que se atreviera a tocarlo?.

Miyoshi se levantó y caminaba alrededor de él dando toda la vuelta a su cuerpo, mirándolo por todos lados, hablándole seductoramente:

\- Mira nada más que belleza tenemos aquí, esto me hace muy difícil contenerme de tocarte ¿sabes? -

Nuevamente lo abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo y lo besaba sin delicadeza alguna, por segunda vez en el día estaba completamente duro y excitado, ya estaba perdiendo totalmente la intención de esperar hasta el día de mañana, al tiempo que se desconocía a si mismo preguntándose ¿en qué momento decidió frenarse, si tanto lo deseaba? Pero ahora el sonido de la vibración del celular salvaba a Souichi, haciendo recordar al que lo sujetaba que asunto lo había llevado hasta allí.

Seguramente era Souiji san.


	10. Capítulo 9 Desesperación

Capítulo 9.

Desesperación.

Miyoshi Kiyoshi, calmando su agitada respiración y sentándose en la cama, tomaba el celular, corroborando que era el mismo nombre de la llamada anterior, le decía a Souichi.

\- Tu teléfono a recibido hoy varias llamadas de esta persona llamada Tatsumi Souiji, si es tu padre háblale de la manera más natural y no intentes decirle nada ¿no querrás involucrarlo o sí? ¡Ah! y pon el altavoz deseo escuchar todo -

Le dio el celular, para que realizara la llamada, pues ya no continuo sonando, Souichi ahora marcaba el número del móvil de su padre, y esperaba escuchando el tono de llamada, cuando le respondieron.

\- Moshi, moshi - Soukun, hijo ¿eres tú? Te he estado llamando ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono?-

\- Oyaji, solo olvide el teléfono en mi mochila y hasta ahora veo todas tus llamadas, por eso te he marcado ¿ocurre algo? -

Preguntaba a su padre.

\- No, no pasa nada en realidad, solo es para avisarte, que en menos de dos semanas voy a ir a visitarles a casa de tu tía Matsuda, ya hice todos los arreglos con mi equipo enterándolos de mi ausencia y ya sabes que es cuando todos nos reunimos y tu hermano también confirmo su presencia, por lo que espero arregles lo que sea necesario y vengas -

Ahora Souichi, por lo movimientos insistentes que de reojo notaba, volteaba a ver a Miyoshi, quien negaba con la cabeza puesto que estaba atento escuchando toda la conversación.

Souichi mirándolo con enfado, contestaba a su padre.

\- Claro viejo, hare todos los arreglos necesarios para estar allí -

\- También le avisas a Morinaga kun, ese muchacho me agrada mucho pues es muy acomedido y por lo mucho que ha ayudado en la familia, quiero saludarlo -

Solicitaba Souiji a su hijo.

\- Si, veré si le es posible viejo, porque él también está fuera de Nagoya -

\- Esta bien hijo, nos vemos en unos días y ya duérmete, se me olvidaba que ya es muy noche en Japón y que tú te levantas temprano, oyasumi -

Se despedía Souiji.

\- Esta bien viejo, oyasumi -.

Miyoshi, le estiraba la mano para que le devolviera el celular y enojado decirle:

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que estarías presente, cuando claramente te señale que no? Y por supuesto que no vas a ir -

\- Usted dijo que fuera natural y eso es lo que le respondería a mi padre, él no viene continuamente, ni está en el país, es imposible negarme a verlo, si lo hiciera, inmediatamente sabría que algo está mal, pero si quiere vuelvo a llamarlo y me niego a ir -

Ahora Souichi, razonaba a su favor para que aquel sujeto no tratara también de evitarle ver a su familia, y si lograba alejarse de allí pensar más claramente algún modo de escapar sin que alguien de su familia, ni Morinaga, resultara dañado. Miyoshi se la pensaba un poco antes de responder.

\- Bueno, pero un día antes de la reunión dirás que no puedes asistir por que algo en el laboratorio sucedió, o simplemente no te presentas y ya -

\- ¡Que! Imposible. Usted no conoce a mi familia, cuando mi padre dice reunión es reunión, ¿quiere que vaya a buscarme directamente a la Universidad de Tsukuba? Porque eso es lo que hará si no voy -

\- Ya, ya..., hablaremos de esto después, este día ha sido muy pesado y será mejor que me vaya a dormir, si no quieres que vuelva a lo que estaba antes de esa llamada. Oyasumi cariño -

Salía de la habitación, asegurando la puerta tras de sí.

Souichi, prácticamente no había probado alimento ese día y se sentía mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que tomo una manzana de la charola que aún estaba en la mesa y un vaso de leche, mañana Morinaga sería liberado y eso lo hacía sentirse con un poco menos de peso sobre su espalda, pero para nada estaba aliviado, de antemano sabía que para él las cosas empeorarían después de eso.

Pero ahora notaba, que lo que le causaba mayor tristeza y sufrimiento seria no volver a ver a Morinaga, no podía imaginarse vivir sin ver a ese tonto, amable, atento, cariñoso, encimoso y más que todo el hombre que lo amaba y que siempre había estado para él y detrás de él como un fiel perro, moviendo su cola alegremente. No se había dado cuenta, que estaba con lágrimas en las mejillas y sollozando paso un buen rato, cuando se quedó dormido.

Morinaga, no había logrado dormir más de tres horas en toda la noche, se la paso intentando idear algo para irse con Souichi, además que de todas las maneras posibles intento salir de esa habitación, lo cual resulto imposible ya que el lugar había sido preparado para evitar cualquier escape, y ahora que amanecía y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, solo pensaba en suplicar a aquel tipo y así estaba dispuesto a humillarse, lo haría.

Cuando fueron por él en la mañana, le dejaron unas rebanadas de pan tostado, un café y una manzana, un desayuno nada elaborado, pero suficiente para calmar el hueco del estómago, cuando los tipos volvían por él insistió ver al jefe de los que lo sujetaban.

\- Ya lo veras en un rato más, está por llegar con el rubio que ha causado todo esto, seguro esta con él o ya vienen para acá -

Miyoshi discutía con Souichi, pues este sujeto había llevado su desayuno que consistía, en un plato de fruta picada, unos huevos revueltos, rebanadas de pan, café negro y leche aparte, lo hacía personalmente, para estar con él y también asegurarse que comiera, pues noto que de lo que le habían llevado el día anterior apenas había tocado la comida, mas Souichi no presto atención a la cordialidad de Miyoshi ni ala apetecible comida. Ahora la causa de su discusión era que le había pedido su teléfono, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, urgentemente.

\- ¿Cuan estúpido crees que soy? Por supuesto que no te daré el teléfono -

Souichi muy molesto, alzaba su voz:

\- ¿Acaso piensa tenerme encerrado o incomunicado siempre? ¿Que no recuerda? Tengo un trabajo, no puedo simplemente desaparecer en el aire y ya-

\- Todo eso ya lo tengo contemplado, pero ahora no vamos a hablar de ello ¿que no te urge que tu amiguito quede ya en libertad? -

En eso estaban cuando el celular de Souichi volvía a vibrar en el bolsillo interno del saco de Miyoshi, cuando lo abrió vio en la pantalla el nombre "Morinaga Kuihiro".

\- Ahora ¡qué diablos! ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Morinaga Kunihiro? Y ¿qué asunto tiene contigo? -

\- Por eso quería llamar... ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle? Solo deme el maldito teléfono -

Terminaba Souichi de hablar, mientras Miyoshi lo miraba y estiraba su mano dándole el celular al mismo tiempo que le decía:

\- Bien, por el apellido deduzco es familiar del idiota, entonces llámale y solo dile lo necesario no entres en detalles y quiero escuchar la conversación, ya lo sabes -

Souichi, marcaba y rápidamente recibió respuesta.

\- Moshi, moshi, Tatsumi kun eres tú? -

Decía preocupado Kunihiro.

\- Si kunihiro san, soy yo, te aviso que todo está bien, tu hermano ya pronto estará de regreso en su entrenamiento en Hamamatsu, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -

\- Pero que paso, ¿quiénes se lo llevaron? Y ¿qué te pidieron a cambio? Y a mi hermano ¿no lo dañaron? ¡Explícame! -

Miyoshi, le hacía señas para que ya colgara y terminara con la llamada.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo explicarte nada, tu hermano va a ser liberado y tengo que ver que así sea, ya hablaras con él más tarde, por lo que espera un poco -

\- Bien, bien..., solo espero que todo sea cierto y no solo me estés tranquilizando, Tatsumi kun, te agradecería me dijeras todo -

De alguna manera Kunihiro no podía estar tranquilo, pues ya sabía que los casos de secuestro no se arreglan tan fácilmente y mucho menos tan rápido.

\- No, de verdad, él se comunicara contigo en el momento que este en Hamamatsu, por eso es que debo colgarte ya, mata ne-

Prácticamente arrebatando el celular de manos de Souichi, Miyoshi hablaba:

\- Así que ese era el hermano del imbécil, bueno ya dejara de fastidiar ahora que se comuniquen y más le vale que así sea -

Decía guardando el celular en su saco y continuaba.

\- Por cierto, iré a dejarle en claro al imbécil cuál es su situación a partir de ahora y lo que puede decir y lo que no, mientras tanto desayuna lo que te deje en la mesa y alístate, que en unos minutos vendrán por ti -

Salía de allí, dejándolo solo y asegurando la puerta.

Ya habían llevado a Morinaga a la sala y aguardaban por que llegaran Miyoshi y Souichi para partir, pero solo entro el primero, quien ya se adelantaba hacia el apresado y le advertía con autoridad:

\- Una vez que llegues a tu destino, llamaras a tu hermano y le dirás que todo resulto sin contratiempos, que fue un mal entendido, que te confundieron con alguien o no sé cómo lo dirás, de alguna manera se enteró, seguramente por tus estúpidos compañeros de Hamamatsu, a los cuales también les dirás lo mismo, más lo que quiero que entiendas, es que ya no busques a Tatsumi kun, ni te la quieras hacer de héroe otra vez, porque si tan solo intentas algo, esta vez ni por mas suplicas o ruegos de Souichi, te salvaras de que me deshaga de ti, así como te mantuve vigilado antes así voy seguir haciéndolo, por dinero, recursos y poder no voy a detenerme, los tengo todos, ¡Entiendes!-

Morinaga de manera suplicante, contestaba:

\- Por favor, si todo lo que quiere es vengarse haga conmigo lo que desee, si quiere desaparecerme hágalo, pero deje fuera de todo esto a senpai-

En esos momentos, entraban los otros dos tipos con Souichi, quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que su kouhai había dicho segundos atrás, sintiendo como se le destrozaba el corazón, al ver que tanto lo amaba Tetsuhiro, tenerlo frente de él totalmente destrozado y suplicando, lo desgarraba a él también. Ahora, Morinaga recibía la respuesta de Kiyoshi:

\- ¿Venganza? si fuera venganza, ¡verdaderamente tú ya no estarías aquí!..., en realidad lo único que supera mi odio por ti y no me permite hacerte daño, es el deseo desmedido que tengo por Tatsumi kun, si tú has estado enamorado de él por mucho tiempo, yo lo he querido tener conmigo desde hace más de siete años, ¿no crees que ya he esperado demasiado? Pero ya basta, terminemos con esto ya estoy cansado de tanto hablar y esperar, ¡vámonos! -

Ordenaba Miyoshi y estos tipos volvían a cubrirles los ojos, de este modo nunca sabrían exactamente donde habían estado ese escaso tiempo, que tanto a Souichi como a Morinaga les había parecido eterno.

Ahora, no iban en un auto, viajaban en una camioneta tipo suburbam, negra, pues con los cuatro maleantes sumaban siete personas. En el saco de Miyoshi nuevamente el celular lo desconcentraba e irritaba:

\- ¿Quién molesta otra vez? ¿Que siempre te están llamando? ¿A cuántos tienes encima de ti todo el tiempo? ¡Maldición! -

Solo aparecía un número, ningún nombre. En ese momento solo corto la llamada, cerro el celular y lo guardo, Souichi como estaba imposibilitado para ver, ni siquiera se percató que era de su teléfono del que había hecho ese comentario.

El viaje rumbo a Tokio resulto muy estresante y lleno de zozobra, tanto para Souichi como para Morinaga, ambos estaban preocupados el uno por el otro, que las cosas se realizaran sin que Miyoshi faltara a su palabra de no dañar físicamente a Morikun, pues emocionalmente ya lo había hecho pues este se encontraba destrozado, descorazonado. Y a todo esto sumarle, tener que escuchar durante todo el trayecto, sus advertencias y amenazas de no enterar ni a las autoridades, ni a su familia o tomaría fuertes represalias también con sus seres amados. Morinaga no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Hacía apenas unos escasos días había tenido la dicha de tener a su amado entre sus brazos, se había atrevido a llamarlo amor, algo que ya llevaba tiempo deseando hacer, él ya quería algo formal, que fueran amantes, aunque soñara en realidad casarse con él, vez tras vez le había dicho que quería estar su vida entera con él, más en el viaje que había tenido con Souichi a Fukuoka mientras comían en un restaurant, antes de la boda de su amigo del bar, le había dejado ver que lo presentaría como su amante, pero la reacción de Souichi no fue positiva, si no que le apunto con los palillos en el rostro, exigiendo corrigiera sus palabras y lo presentara como su senpai de la universidad, no como amantes, su amor todavía no lograba resolver tan fácilmente su situación y concluir como se le podía llamar a la relación que tenían, pero con todo lo que ahora acontecía, las cosas y el modo de verlas de Souichi seguramente tendría que cambiar.

En ocasiones las presiones, el repentino cambio, el sentimiento de pérdida y las fuertes pruebas, hacen aflorar lo que realmente hay dentro de las personas, algo que tal vez tardaría en descubrir o hasta nunca pasaría de otro modo.

Souichi se encontraba nuevamente frente a esta encrucijada, ala que incontables veces rehuía razonando _"ya pensare en esto, cuando llegue el momento" o "me tarde mucho en llegar hasta aquí no volveré a resolverlo tan fácilmente",_ sus exactas palabras.

De las doscientas ochenta y seis estaciones del metro de Tokio, llegaron a la de Nagano, una de las más concurridas, sin embargo por la hora no había demasiada gente, apenas pasaba del medio día, estacionaron la camioneta a unos doscientos metros de una de las entradas y liberaban a ambos de la vista, Morinaga solo veía angustiado a Souichi. Miyoshi ahora le daba al que liberaría, su portafolio de correa larga que usaba para ir Hamamatsu y una bolsa de plástico que contenía su cartera, celular, llaves y monedas, eran las cosas que llevaba en sus pantalones el día que lo secuestraron, después de entregárselas, le decía:

\- Bien, contigo aquí todo termina y te lo advierto una vez más, no intentes buscar a Tatsumi kun, ni quieras pasarte de listo buscando la manera de apartarlo de mí, tengo muchos conocidos e influencias para truncar tu carrera y la de él, así como mil formas de dañarlos a ambos, si tanto dices amarlo no le provoques problemas y ahora ¡lárgate! -

Ya lo jaloneaban fuera de la suburban dos de los grandulones, pero Morinaga se resistía por lo que recibió algunos fuertes empujones, entonces Souichi hablo:

\- ¡Morinaga! no lo hagas más difícil, por favor, yo estaré bien baja ya, no quiero que estos animales te dañen -

\- Pero senpai, no me pidas hacer esto -

Ahora dejaba de resistirse y bajaba, la camioneta no demoro en comenzar a moverse, ya en marcha, Souichi solo veía la figura de su muy querido kouhai ir desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Ambos estaban totalmente desechos, aun Souichi con su conocida tranquilidad y lo inquebrantable de su carácter, podía notarse lo mal que se sentía y su gran frustración al sentirse tan impotente ante esa situación.

Pero no era solo él, Morinaga no reaccionaba a su entorno, ni se movía de lugar, tenía una fuerte sensación de náuseas y se sentía mareado, las manos le temblaban y las tenía sudorosas y frías, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, abordar un taxi y seguirles le paso por la mente, pero ante su aturdimiento ni siquiera noto cuando perdió de vista la camioneta, solo se sentó en una banca cercana porque sentía que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento, tardo más de treinta minutos en reponerse un poco y entrar al metro, el camino a Hamamatsu aún era largo y quería llegar lo antes posible y buscar la forma de idear algo para liberar a Souichi.

Dentro de la camioneta y dirigiéndose a Tsukuba, el móvil de Souichi no había dejado de vibrar varias veces en el saco de Miyoshi quien ya disgustado dijo al chico:

-¿Quien tiene tanta urgencia de hablar contigo? Ya me canse de que insistan tanto, si vuelve a llamar contesta y has como te he dicho antes, quiero oír todo -

Terminaba, dándole el celular, frotándose la frente y cerrando los ojos con una mueca, como si tuviese un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Souichi tomaba el celular y decía:

\- Por eso debo quedarme con mi teléfono, como le dije, no puedo simplemente desaparecer en el aire, tengo que continuar con mi rutina y el trabajo-

Apenas pausaba y la persona detrás de esa llamada insistía, por lo que ahora contestaba.

\- Moshi, moshi -

\- ¿Tatsumi san? -

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla? -

\- Soy Kimura Etsu, Tatsumi san-

\- ¡Ah! Etsu san ¿necesita algo, todo está en orden en el laboratorio? -

\- Si, todo en orden y tu como vas en Nagoya ¿ya se ha resuelto todo? -

\- Si ya casi termino aquí, pero no estoy muy seguro de si volveré mañana -

\- No te preocupes Tatsumi san, como te dije aquí todo está bien, hasta hemos adelantado un poco -

\- Entonces ¿no ha habido ningún problema? Mis kouhais ¿han hecho bien su trabajo?

\- Si trabajan muy bien, no en vano se ve que tienen al mejor mentor y como te dije ya adelantamos un poco en la investigación, yo podría ir a Nagoya y asistirte, si tú lo deseas -

\- No es necesario Etsu san, yo aquí puedo resolverlo, no necesita molestarse, además que usted se quedó a cargo si viniera ¿quién se ocuparía? -

\- Eso no es ningún problema, mi kouhai, Saito Kenji está capacitado para quedar a cargo -

\- No, gracias a un así no es necesario, pero agradezco su disposición de ayudar a un colega -

\- Pues que lastima yo en verdad deseaba ayudarte, espero termines pronto y regreses sin ningún contra tiempo -

\- Sí, claro en cuanto así sea me presentare, arigato, ja ne -

Miyoshi, ya tenía un aura muy oscura, había escuchado y entendido por completo la conversación y ese desmedido interés que su subordinado Kimura Etsu denotaba por Tatsumi, añadida la forma tan confiada de hablarle de tú, le resultaba demasiado inusual en el comportamiento del que había llamado, quien desde que trabaja con él nunca había mostrado una insistencia como de viajar para ayudar a alguien, o de siquiera hacerlo en el propio laboratorio, por lo que de inmediato indago:

\- ¿Ese era el encargado de investigación del laboratorio cinco, Kimura Etsu o no? -

\- Si, usted escucho toda la conversación -

Decía Souichi en un tono tosco.

\- Si, escuche..., pero lo que no veo claro es ¿por qué quería ir a ayudarte y que prisa tiene en que regreses rápido? -

\- Pues es más que obvio ¿no? Ambos estamos a cargo y si me tardo en regresar, la investigación se retrasara y por lógica usted la tomaría mas con él por ser su trabajador directo, razón por la que esté al tanto de cuando continuare con la investigación, eso es más que claro -

Como siempre Souichi con su razonamiento lógico, coherente y su falta de percepción en las emociones y sentir de los demás, característica que había dejado ver claramente, cuando Morinaga enfermo ante el exceso de apoyo que le daba cuando comenzó a ser su ayudante en el laboratorio antes de confesársele y tuvo una sorpresiva visita de su senpai que le dijo al verlo enfermo _" la única manera de saber que estas enfermo es si me lo dices"_

Ante esta falta de percepción por parte de Tatsumi, Miyoshi dijo:

\- ¿Es solo por eso? ¿Estás seguro que no hay otra razón? Hasta te habla de tú, ¿qué es esa falta de respeto? -

\- ¿Que otra razón podría haber si no es por el trabajo? Y como usted mismo lo ve, mañana ya debo presentarme al laboratorio -

\- Si, si..., eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora mismo lo único que me interesa es estar contigo a solas, ya pronto llegaremos a lo que será tu nueva casa cariño, espero sea de tu agrado le hice muchos arreglos para que estemos cómodos y nadie nos moleste -

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quiere que viva con usted!? Pero ¡Qué demonios! –

Al parecer Souichi no había prestado mucha atención, a todo lo que Miyoshi deseaba.


	11. Capítulo 10 Animo

Capítulo 10

Animo.

 ** _Hamamatsu_**.

Morinaga, había viajado poco más de dos horas, el tiempo de recorrido de doscientos cincuenta y un kilómetros de Tokio a Hamamatsu, con la mente disociativa aún no supo ni como pero logro llegar antes del anochecer, todavía no estaban sus compañeros de departamento, por lo que opto en despejarse un poco, lavando su rostro con agua fría y después fue a sentarse en el sofá para marcar su celular, llamar a su hermano esperando que este le contestara, después de unos segundos escucho:

\- ¿Tetsuhiro, eres tú? -

\- Si niisan soy yo, ya he llegado a Hamamatsu y estoy en mi departamento, no te preocupes más por nada -

\- ¿Como que no me preocupe? Tienes que decirme todo lo que paso, ¿cómo? y ¿por qué? sucedió esto-

\- Si niisan lo hare, pero no ahora..., en realidad estoy muy cansado, quiero descansar y comer algo -

\- Si lo entiendo, debido al trabajo yo estoy cerca de Hamamatsu quiero hablar de todo esto personalmente, así que dame tu dirección e iré a tu departamento y te advierto que no acepto un no por respuesta -

\- Claro, yo también deseo hablar de esto, mi dirección es... ¿cuándo vendrías Kunihiro? -

\- Mañana mismo, ¿estás en tu departamento, como a eso de las ocho de la noche?

\- Si a esa hora regularmente ya llegue del entrenamiento, entonces te espero niisan y gracias, ja ne-

Después de un tiempo, escucho que entraban en el departamento, se trataba de sus dos compañeros quienes resultaron muy oportunos en su actuar el día que él había sido secuestrado, en cuanto lo vieron, se apresuraron a llegar a él y abrazarlo emotivamente, alegres de encontrarlo bien y como siempre el que tomaba la iniciativa en hablar era Harada Taiki para decir:

\- Tetsuhiro que bueno es verte otra vez y que estés bien ¿cuándo llegaste? -

Morinaga con evidente desánimo y cansancio respondía:

\- Hace apenas unas horas -

Ahora hablaba Kobadashi Shunto.

\- ¿Quién o quienes te llevaron? ¿Qué querían? Y ¿por qué paso esto? -

\- Muchachos sé que tienen muchas preguntas y les agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero ahora mismo me siento agotado, quisiera bañarme y descansar, mañana por la noche vendrá mi hermano, quien también quiere escuchar todo ¿les parece bien si les explico todo mañana cuando el este aquí? -

\- Pero, por supuesto que sí, discúlpanos es lógico que estés muy cansado, descansa ya mañana nos dirás todo-

Concluía Taiki.

La actitud de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, era realmente justificable ante lo vivido, por ahora solo quería estar a solas.

 ** _TSUKUBA._**

El explosivo carácter de Souichi, salía a flote después de escuchar a su captor decir tan campante que vivirían juntos, ahora con gritos decía:

\- ¡Usted está demente!..., no podía estar hablando en serio sobre vivir juntos -

\- Cuando dije que serias totalmente mío ¿A qué crees que me refería? A partir de hoy eres mi amante y lo ideal es que los amantes vivan juntos ¿acaso pensabas que te dejaría seguir viviendo solo y más aún en Nagoya cerca de ese estúpido? ¡Por supuesto que no! -

\- ¡Que! ¡Su amante! Eso nunca, ya hice lo que quería ¿no? No volveré a ver a Morinaga, no compartiré mas el departamento con él, pero eso de vivir con usted jamás hablo de ello ¿qué más quiere de mí? -

\- ¿Que más quiero de ti? Sí que eres despistado Tatsumi kun..., ¡Quiero todo de ti! Era por demás explicarlo, eso se sobre entendía y al decir que serias mío era en todo el sentido de la palabra, todoooo..., Y ya hemos llegado ¡baja! No me hagas enfadar más-

Abrían las puertas de la camioneta, una vez que esta estaba en el estacionamiento dentro de aquella casa a la entrada de los suburbios de clase acomodada de la ciudad de Tsukuba.

La casa no era grande en exceso, eran dos pisos con una estancia en la entrada, su sala amplia, comedor, cocina, un cuarto de lavado, patio delantero y trasero y en el segundo piso tres recamaras con sus respectivos baños, de la decoración no podría ser mejor, todo era de un estilo minimalista muy moderno y las paredes con tonos claros algunas y otras obscuras logrando un buen contraste, una casa confortable, pero muy grande para una persona, aun para dos que ahora vivirían juntas aquí.

Souichi, con cara enfadada y evidente molestia, solo veía a los sujetos detrás de él ya estaba cansado de ser vigilado todo el tiempo sentía que esto era un infierno. No ponía ninguna atención a si el lugar le resultaba agradable o no, simplemente no podía importarle menos.

Miyoshi solo lo observaba, notando su poco interés por el sitio y lo muy incómodo que Souichi se encontraba, razonando lo difícil que le iba a ser complacer con mimos, regalos o lujos a su acompañante, un gran reto por delante pero por el momento, se sentía sumamente feliz, satisfecho de tenerlo allí y deseoso de poseerlo.

Por increíble que a él mismo le parecía, no quería cometer el mismo error de tres años atrás y forzarlo, de antemano le había dicho que quería que todo lo hiciera sin necesidad de tener que obligarlo, pero ahora que recordaba las dos ocasiones pasadas en que casi pierde el control solo por besarlo, ahora dudaba bastante, lo más seguro es que no pudiera controlarse ni un solo momento.

Una vez situados en la sala, les ordenó a sus guaruras que vigilaran todo y soltaran a los perros que por costumbre tuviera también en esta casa y que no lo molestaran más a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante. Souichi solo permanecía parado viendo hacia fuera por una ventana, su gesto molesto, cambio a uno muy alarmado cuando aquel individuo ya lo abrazaba por detrás rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos y le decía al oído:

\- ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa? espero que si, por que aquí vivirás conmigo y de verdad quiero que estés cómodo, ahora vamos arriba que deseo tomar un baño..., por supuesto contigo-

\- ¡Que! No yo no me baño con alguien jamás, necesito mi espacio personal-

\- ¿Recuerdas que dije que tendrías que hacer todo lo que te mandara? Esa es la única manera de que tú amigo este bien -

\- ¡Tch! ¡Mierda! ¿Solo sabe amenazar y chantajear? -

\- Tú y tu maldito carácter me obligan a recordártelo constantemente ¡ solo obedece y ya! -

De manera renuente, Tatsumi seguido de Miyoshi se dirigían a la planta alta y entraban en la recamara más grande, la que según las intenciones del dueño del lugar compartirían ambos, la recamara albergaba una enorme cama tipo queen size con dos cómodas en madera de caoba, todo el juego de muebles era de esta misma, en las paredes que no había ventanas habían dos enormes closets, uno para cada ocupante.

Al fondo se podía ver la puerta de madera de lo que era el baño, el cual constaba de dos cuartos separados por cancelería de aluminio, un cuarto para el inodoro y su gran lavabo tipo cómoda con muchos cajones y todo lo necesario dentro de estos, toallas limpias, batas de baño, batas tipo yucata para dormir, jabones de muchos colores, fragancias y un gran espejo con iluminación propia, del otro lado del cancel que tenía cubierto sus paredes por acetato decorado con unos enormes pegasos en trabajo a mano muy bien pintados uno negro y otro blanco, se encontraba una enorme tina de yacusi en forma hexagonal, con mangueras de mano y una en la pared, el baño era enorme, quien vivía aquí se podría concluir era su sitio favorito y muy limpio pues todo estaba reluciente.

Al momento de abrirle la puerta, extendía su brazo en invitación a entrar y decía:

\- ¡Adelante! Tatsumi kun, este es nuestro cuarto y lo remodele por completo junto con el baño, lo hice todo nuevo otra vez y pensando solo en ti ¡vamos desvístete! Sobre la cama hay una bata a tu medida, póntela y sígueme al baño, por hoy seré considerado y me iré a desvestir al baño, te espero adentro y no quieras salir tratando de escapar pues en el pasillo están dos de mis hombres, además de que la puerta está asegurada ne? -

Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y Souichi no entraba al baño, estaba sentado en la cama con la bata puesta, ya se había desnudado, pero los recuerdos pasados de ese tipo tratando de forzarlo y la horrible desesperación de que fue presa, nuevamente le hacían sentir temeroso, sabia lo grandulón y fuerte que era Miyoshi y que solo gracias a la oportuna llegada de Morinaga, había podido salir ileso de tan terrible experiencia, pero en esta ocasión empezaba a ser consciente de lo mucho que deseaba que su querido kouhai estuviera allí y le ayudara, pero ahora estaba totalmente solo y que por más que deseara su querido kouhai, ahora no lo ayudaría.

Desgraciadamente, sabía que tenía que obedecer pero no quería hacerlo ¡imposible! No entraría por su propio pie.

Ya impaciente, después de encender unas velas naranjas, aromáticas y dejar una luz tenue encendida de una de las lámparas, Miyoshi salía en su bata e iracundo decía:

-¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? ¡Apresúrate y entra! -

Tirando de su brazo, lo llevaba hacia el baño, alarmado Souichi tenía el fuerte impulso de golpearlo, pero se detuvo conociendo de antemano las posibles consecuencias, sabía que solo tenía una opción. Miyoshi era consciente que si no lo metía a la tina personalmente, el otro nunca lo haría por lo que, primero trato de instarlo a hacerlo por sí mismo.

\- Anda quítate la bata, quiero verte ya sabes que he esperado demasiado por este momento y también que si no lo haces, de todos modos lo hare yo -

Souichi, solo lo veía de manera enfadada, pero soltando algunos improperios, comenzó a desanudar el cinto de la bata en su cintura, aun haciéndolo con las manos temblorosas, de manera lenta y muy torpe, a Miyoshi le pareció sumamente sexy y provocador, ahora la bata se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso, descubriendo su delgada y hermosa figura.

La visión fue un sueño hecho realidad, un vientre totalmente plano, una angosta cintura que siempre fue fácil adivinar con una simple mirada, una espalda bastante masculina pero no muy ancha, sus piernas largas bien definidas y marcadas, todo en una exquisita piel blanca, pálida y aun siendo hombre era de escaso vello corporal y el poco que tenía era rubio como su cabello, sencillamente una imagen muy apetecible.

Ante semejante vista, Miyoshi simplemente sintió subir la temperatura de su rostro al verlo, la sangre caliente correr por su cuerpo, trago saliva saboreándolo, tomo su mano y lo dirigió a la tina, donde él ya estaba desnudo y de rodillas, Soukun por su parte tuvo que dejarse guiar y al entrar, sentarse lo más lejos posible. Escuchando:

\- Verdaderamente eres hermoso, Tatsumi kun..., tal o más a cómo te imagine tantísimas veces, pero acércate quiero lavar tu cabello y tu espalda -

Ya no le hablaba molesto, su tono ahora era amable y seductor. Souichi, por el contrario:

\- Puedo bañarme solo, no necesito que usted lo haga -

\- ¿De nuevo vamos a empezar? solo consigues irritarme, aun cuando estoy tratando de ser amable y muy paciente contigo, no me hagas repetir todo lo que ya te he dicho ¡hazlo! -

Prácticamente masajeaba y acariciaba su cabeza con shampoo en el cabello, lo frotaba muy lentamente, ante la posición que tenían, Souichi, quería levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, Miyoshi se había sentado detrás de él con las piernas abiertas y había hecho que Tatsumi se sentara delante de él, lo que causaba que sintiera su pene tras sus caderas y para colmo quien le lavaba la cabellera ya estaba completamente duro, ahora dejaba el cabello con la espuma y tomaba una esponja para comenzar a acariciar su cuello con una mano y con la otra tallar sus hombros y su espalda, esa mano que antes acariciaba su cuello, se había movido a su pecho, la reacción de Soukun fue de susto y querer zafarse de su agarre, dando algunos codazos, pero el otro lo detuvo fácilmente, era mucho más fuerte.

Souichi, tenía su piel llena de espuma de este modo para Miyoshi era muy fácil acariciar y deslizar sus manos por ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, se quitó de detrás del rubio y se acomodó de rodillas delante de él, tomando una de sus piernas comenzó a frotarla con la esponja y mucha espuma, pero más que lavarla la acariciaba, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, ya se movía para avanzar a la entre pierna de aquel que bañaba, cuando este ante el peligro se quejó diciendo que la espuma del cabello le entraría en los ojos si no se enjuagaba ya, por lo que Miyoshi tomo una de las mangueras de mano para enjuagarle el cabello.

Estaba maravillado haciendo esto y viendo su hermoso cabello todo alrededor de sus hombros y espalda, lo brilloso y dorado que este lucia, cuando termino quería retomar el terminar de bañarlo, pero Souichi decía:

\- ¡Deténgase! Lo demás lo hare yo, es demasiado íntimo y nunca he permitido a nadie hacerlo, esto es muy humillante para mí -

\- ¿Me vas a decir que el idiota ese, nunca te ayudo a bañar? con lo atrevido e insistente que es, no te lo creería, pero está bien solo hasta que te acostumbres, entre nosotros nada va a ser demasiado íntimo, todo de ti ahora me pertenece y yo por mi parte seré tuyo, hare lo imposible por satisfacerte, conmigo sabrás lo que es el verdadero placer, cariño -

 ** _Hamamatsu._**

Eran las ocho de la noche y Morinaga junto con sus dos compañeros llegaban a su departamento, después de un día agotador en la farmacéutica, tuvo que justificar su inasistencia reportándose enfermo y conseguir por medio de Taiki, el cual tenía un conocido medico en esa ciudad, una nota medica que acreditara que realmente se hallaba enfermo, por lo que no tuvo problemas, pero tendría que ponerse al día con la ayuda de sus amigos, de lo que se había perdido del entrenamiento, lo cual fue muy poco.

Apenas comenzaban a cenar lo que compraron en un pequeño restaurant, cuando sonó el timbre, quien tocaba la puerta era la persona que esperaban, Morinaga Kunihiro, quien tras entrar saludo cordialmente y se presentó de forma educada y respetuosa ante sus nuevos conocidos, los cuales a su vez respondieron de la misma forma. Lo invitaron a cenar, pero el solo acepto te, pues había cenado antes de llegar, terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en la pequeña sala, llevando dos sillas de la cocina, pues su pequeña sala tenía un solo sillón para dos personas, en el cual se sentaron los dos amigos de Morinaga, este y su hermano ocuparon las sillas, ya acomodados, Morinaga comenzó:

\- Niisan, Taiki y Shunto, les agradezco mucho su preocupación, su ayuda y su discreción sobre lo que me sucedió días atrás, pero ahora les informo que las cosas lejos de estar bien, creo que están peor, dado que las personas que me llevaron me utilizaron solo para conseguir a su principal objetivo, siendo este la persona que más amo -

Kunihiro inmediatamente dedujo de quien se trataba, pensó **_" el de la coleta"_** aquel chico rubio, atractivo, pero violento y rudo, quien días atrás le había asegurado hacer lo necesario para que su hermano estuviera a salvo y por lo que ahora escuchaba lo había cumplido aun a costa de su propio bienestar. Y sobresaltado exclamaba:

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! ¡ No me digas que ahora tienen a Tatsumi kun privado de su libertad! -

\- Si niisan..., Taiki y Shunto antes de continuar les suplico mucha discreción a todo lo que les diré, el sujeto que me secuestro, es un antiguo asistente de profesor de la Universidad de Nagoya muy obsesionado con senpai, años atrás él estuvo a punto de abusar de él, pero afortunadamente llegue al laboratorio justo en ese momento y logre golpearlo para que lo soltara, después de aquello, el tipo se transfirió a otra Universidad y dimos por terminado aquel suceso, mas nunca pensé que regresaría y quisiera por fuerza tener a senpai hasta el grado de todo lo que ha hecho -

Taiki sorprendido, pregunto.

\- Bueno..., tú ya nos habías hablado de tus preferencias sexuales Tetsuhiro, pero no sabíamos que tuvieras pareja ¿quieres decir que al que tiene secuestrado ahora es tu novio? ¿Es la persona con la que hablas casi todas las noches? -

\- No es exactamente mi novio o amante..., porque él no lo ha querido así, no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que lo amo y estoy desesperado, porque no sé qué hacer ahora para liberarlo -

Shunto ahora opinaba:

\- ¿Como que no sabes? Si tú eras al que retenía para conseguir a tu senpai pero ya estas libre, lo que hay que hacer es llamar a la policía y denunciarlo, pues ya conoces su identidad y su ubicación ¿no?

\- No es así de fácil Shunto, el sujeto amenazo a senpai, dijo que haría daño a su familia y a mí, bueno hasta hablo de dañarlo a él mismo si trataba de huir, además que alega tener poder, dinero e influencias. También tiene a cuatro enormes sujetos armados que trabajan para él y hacen todo lo que les ordena, primero me secuestraron a mí y después fueron por senpai, además que nunca me permitieron ver el lugar y cuando me llevaron yo estaba inconsciente -

Kunihiro, ante todo lo expuesto comentaba:

\- Esto es bastante serio y preocupante, entonces, lo primero que debemos hacer es investigar ¿quién es en realidad ese sujeto? un simple profesor no puede tener cuatro enormes guaruras y hacer toda la investigación que hizo de ustedes sin contratar a profesionales, por lo que dinero si debe de tener, pero hay que ver que tan poderoso e influyente es o si solo está alardeando..., Tetsuhiro necesito que me des todos los datos que tengas de él. En la empresa donde trabajo hay desde abogados hasta investigadores privados, son excelentes en su trabajo y muy prestos en apoyarme -

Decía Kunihiro, anotando lo que su hermano le dictaba, ahora era el turno de Taiki:

\- También es importante saber dónde estuviste encerrado, pero dices que no pudiste ver nada de todos los trayectos por donde te llevaron. Sin embargo donde te liberaron y el carro en el que ibas las placas ¿no las viste? O ¿algo que puedas recordar? -

\- Me dejaron en la estación de Nagano en Tokio y era una camioneta suburbam negra, las placas no las vi, en cuanto me bajaron la camioneta arranco, pero seguro en la estación las cámaras pudieron grabar el momento y tal vez podamos alcanzar a ver las placas y así saber de quién es esa camioneta y la dirección a la que está registrada -

Shunto aportaba:

\- Como no es bueno que vayas tu solo yo iré contigo, lo ideal sería fuese yo solo para que no te expusieras, pero al ver que tu apareces en el video estarán más dispuestos a darte una copia -

Kunihiro le preguntaba a su hermano:

\- Y la familia de Tatsumi kun ¿no sería bueno hacerles saber? ¿Quizás ellos también puedan ayudarnos a resolver esto? -

\- No lo sé Kunihiro..., senpai me solicito muy insistente no enterarlos, a él no le gusta preocuparlos, está muy acostumbrado en ser él quien cuide de ellos y a resolverlo todo por él mismo, por eso es que está en manos de ese sujeto y no sé qué hacer-

\- Pues aunque le disguste, debemos hacerlo, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo y también pueden sernos de ayuda, entre más ayuda y más cabezas pensemos más rápido daremos con una solución y tu testarudo amigo no podrá reclamarte nada cuando lo hallamos liberado -

Esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar, sentir esa seguridad de que había una solución, que le recordaran que siempre hay una salida.

Que lo que hoy parece terrible y desesperanzador, mañana parecerá nada si se logra salir avante, los ánimos que habían desaparecido por completo, ahora regresaban, ánimo para continuar, para no rendirse, para recuperar a su gran amor, había dudado en pedir ayuda y decir todo, pero la desesperación y el enorme peso que cargaba sobre si, ahora era más liviano al compartirlo con sus amigos y hermano, quien ya se despedía de todos prometiendo llamar en cuanto tuviera todos los datos que pudiera conseguir de Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

Tetsuhiro no dudo de inmediato en detenerlo ya que era tarde y peligroso para viajar a esas horas, tras convencerlo, le dejaba la cama de su habitación y se acostaba en un futón en el piso de la misma, ya con mas ánimos, se esforzó por que el llanto no saliera nuevamente como las noches anteriores, tardo en dormir pero por las pasadas desveladas termino por quedarse dormido después de un buen rato.

No quiso concentrarse en pensar lo que el bastardo aquel pudiera estar haciéndole a su pareja, de lo contrario su juicio se volvería a nublar y nuevamente se sumiría en la desesperación. Mañana comenzaría su ardua labor para recuperar y volver a ver a Souichi.


	12. Capítulo 11 Zozobra

**_Advertencia: Souichi sufrirá cierta situación, que quizás prefieras evitar._**

Capítulo 11.

Zozobra.

Tsukuba.

\- Souichi tras salir de la tina sin siquiera secarse, solo se puso una bata de baño y tomo una toalla para su cabello, deseaba salir lo más pronto posible. Ya en la habitación sin la incomodidad de tener los ojos de aquel encima de él, se secaba y ponía una bata tipo yucata que tomo de uno de los cajones, esta era color mostaza con hojas verdes, lo hacía ver aún más rubio y resaltar sus hermosos ojos color miel con esas largas pestañas.

Por su parte, Miyoshi velozmente terminaba de bañarse, pues ya estaba ansioso por salir y compartir lecho con su ahora según él "Amante". Quien quizás por ingenuo ni en sus más recónditos pensamientos paso la idea que sería esta misma noche, pues a su muy particular forma de entender las cosas, seria cuando él quisiera hacerlo por voluntad propia, lo cual era imposible que pasara algún día, mas Miyoshi lo veía totalmente diferente y pensó que se había dado a entender lo suficiente.

Souichi, no quiso ni siquiera acercarse a la cama, bajo la horrible situación en la que se encontraba, se habría conformado con dormir en otra habitación, ya en última estancia para él estaba bien quedarse en uno de los sofás, aun que le costara pasar una noche incomoda, mientras cepillaba sus cabellos escucho que Miyoshi salía del baño y caminaba en dirección a él devorándolo con la mirada para decirle:

\- ¡Vaya!..., esa bata te sienta demasiado bien, pero deberías estar esperándome en la cama, no me gusta que estés probando hasta donde llega mi paciencia, porque si quieres saberlo ya termino -

Lo acerco a su cuerpo un poco brusco y se lanzó a besar su cuello de manera muy autocomplaciente y subir hasta sus mejillas besándolas y posarse sobre sus labios, Souichi con ambas manos sobre los brazos de este lo empujaba fuertemente en vano, demasiado grande y corpulento para sus fuerzas. Apenas lograba voltear el rostro para tomar aire trabajosamente mientras Miyoshi lo dirigía hacia la cama, empujándolo poco a poco y en el camino deslizar el yucata por sus hombros los cuales besaba, mientras aspiraba la fragancia de su piel, hasta topar en la cama y dejarlo caer en esta. Souichi tras forcejear en todo momento y ver que no conseguía detenerlo, reclamo:

\- ¡Suélteme! ¡Maldito! Usted dijo que no me forzaría, que sería hasta que yo lo hiciera por mi propia voluntad y yo no quiero ¡ ya déjeme! -

\- Parece que no fui muy claro..., al decir que no te forzaría es porque sabes bajo que circunstancias estas aquí y si dije que lo harías por voluntad propia es porque no tienes opción, si te niegas tu sabes lo que pasara. Y ya no quiero estar hablando más de esto, te lo he repetido muchas veces, en conclusión ¡ tienes que hacer lo que yo diga! Y tú lo aceptaste, ahora lo que quiero es que te dejes llevar..., de todas formas vas a ser mío -

Miyoshi mientras lo besaba con lujuria por cualquier parte del cuerpo que recorría, se quitaba su propia bata y la aventaba sin importarle donde esta caía, no mostraba la más mínima intención de querer detenerse, lo sostenía de las muñecas a un lado de sus caderas mientras besaba su plano vientre, deslizando su lengua y succionando algunas partes de piel dejando visibles marcas, ni que decir todo lo que disfrutaba degustando sus tetillas, rosando su lengua en la punta de sus pezones logrando que estos se endurecieran y levantaran, succionándolos y gimiendo de placer al hacerlo, ahora lo volteaba boca abajo y besaba toda su espalda, toda la escena lejos de parecer sensual, se acercaba más a una batalla corporal, pues Souichi no dejaba de oponerse y retorcerse todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían.

Souichi estaba angustiado al notar que nada de lo que hacía para resistirse funcionaba, erizándose toda su piel por el enorme escalofrió al sentir como aquel sujeto recorría todo su cuerpo, el tipo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles excitarlo inútilmente.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y delante de él a Soukun, abrazándolo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra hacia a un lado sus cabellos descubriendo su cuello el cual besaba y acariciaba con su lengua de arriaba abajo, no pasando por alto su lóbulo de la oreja, que al momento descubrió que este era muy, muy sensible ahí, logrando hacer que se estremeciera, al notar esto lo recostó nuevamente en la cama para ahora hacer lo mismo del otro lado de su cuello y oreja, ante sus reacciones y gestos notaba que aquel no se relajaba ni un poco.

Souichi, no dejaba de luchar e insultarlo, tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos dejando notar lo alarmado que se encontraba, con una mezcla de miedo y furia, con el entrecejo sumamente fruncido, por lo que Miyoshi intentando relajarlo bajo hasta su miembro el cual primero beso, relamió y comenzó a succionar, lo sacaba y metía en su boca, esto lo repitió varias veces y mientras succionaba aquel miembro, levantaba la vista para ver las respuestas de Souichi, quien ahora estaba con el cuerpo tenso, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las sabanas con fuerzas, ante la evidente resistencia de querer correrse ya por todo aquel oral al que era sometido.

Mas como por obra del destino o como si alguien se empeñara en que Souichi no fuera de nadie más que de Morinaga, tocaban la puerta con bastante insistencia ante lo cual Miyoshi gritaba :

\- ¡Maldita sea!..., ¿Qué quieres?..., Más vale que sea algo muy importante -

Uno de sus hombres, sobresaltado decía:

\- Sí, señor discúlpeme es algo muy importante, se trata de su padre -

\- ¡Tch!, En un momento salgo -

Ahora se dirigía a Souichi, reposando su rostro sobre su pecho y respirando aceleradamente, con el rostro rojo y ardiente, se encontraba demasiado excitado estaba muy decidido a seguir, pero sabía que a su padre no se le podía hacer esperar, por lo que con mucho pesar tuvo que detenerse y dejarlo para más tarde. Por lo que ahora se quejaba:

\- Esto es increíble ¡Maldita sea! ..., siempre que ya me tienes así, algo pasa o alguien interfiere ¡no puede ser!..., Seguiremos en un momento, acuéstate y espérame no te vayas a dormir mi vida, mmmmm -

Lo besaba antes de levantarse de la cama, buscar su yucata y salir del cuarto, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

Souichi respiraba profundo, todavía no creía lo que estuvo a punto de pasar minutos atrás, su corazón no lograba calmarse, el temor que había sentido la primera vez ante el ataque de este hombre, resurgía y se hallaba temblando, ahora trataba de tranquilizarse y sentir algo de alivio por quedarse solo y rogando aquel sujeto no regresara, además estaba ante la disyuntiva de acostarse o no en la cama, por el mismo ni en ese cuarto estaría, pero si no lo hacía, tendría que escuchar otra vez las amenazas de aquel, pero al final de cuentas era el obstinado y terco Tatsumi Souichi por lo que apago las luces y se acostó en el sillón, no importándole lo dicho por Miyoshi.

Miyoshi se sentó en la sala y encendió un cigarrillo, para apaciguar un poco toda su frustración, relajar su cuerpo, su respiración y escuchar al subordinado.

\- Señor, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su padre dijo que lo llamara de inmediato y que no lo hiciera esperar -

\- Esta bien, déjame solo -

Ahora marcaba a su padre, el dueño y Director de una de las más grandes empresas, dedicada a la manufactura de equipos de seguridad, siempre a la vanguardia en tecnología, teniendo su mercado no solo en Japón, sino en otros países y con grandes socios comerciales.

El empresario Miyoshi Kotaro, un hombre de sesenta y cinco años de edad, cabello negro semi cano, de uno ochenta metros de estatura y complexión robusta, tenía fama de ser un hombre recto, honesto y que siempre se esforzaba por honrar su palabra, se había esforzado en ser un padre ejemplar, con dos hijos varones se concentraba en que su hijo mayor o primogénito siguiera el legado de su empresa.

Miyoshi Kiyoshi, a pesar de ser un científico investigador en agricultura, no dejaba de estar al tanto de los negocios familiares, quedando al frente de la empresa cuando su padre se ausentaba para atender un negocio, o haciéndolo él mismo demostrando su eficiencia al concretar la mayoría en los mejores términos.

Ahora intuía que su padre lo llamaba para algún negocio en especial, cuando recibió respuesta a su llamada, escuchaba al otro lado de la línea:

\- Kiyoshi necesito que vengas a mi oficina y te hagas cargo de la gerencia por unos días, tu hermano y yo saldremos ya te hablare de los pormenores cuando vengas, te espero mañana a primera hora, pues salgo tan pronto te deje instrucciones -

\- Padre, debiste llamarme antes para arreglar mi ausencia en mi trabajo ¿cómo me dices con solo unas horas de anticipación? Tengo que salir ahora mismo, hospedarme en un hotel y salir a tu oficina temprano para lograr estar ahí a esas horas -

\- Lo siento, pero hasta hoy confirmaron y de tu trabajo sabes que no hay problema, el Director de la Universidad me debe muchos favores y nunca se niega, no en vano financio algunas de sus investigaciones, así que si vas a salir hazlo de una vez no quiero ningún contratiempo, ja ne -

Miyoshi tras esa llamada, se había cambiado de ropa y se preparaba para partir, pero antes se despediría de Tatsumi.

Souichi solo fingió dormir al escuchar que entraba, Miyoshi negando con la cabeza y denotando una leve sonrisa por lo terco y obstinado del joven al verlo acostado en el sillón y no en la cama, como él lo había ordenado, se acercó a él arrodillándose en el piso, acaricio su rostro delineando sus finas facciones y sus labios, movió suavemente su barbilla para despertarlo y decirle:

\- ¡Cariño despierta! Surgió algo, por lo que tengo que salir -

Al escuchar aquello, Souichi abrió los ojos tenía que saber que pasaba y que oportunidad podría tener.

\- No tardare mucho, pienso que a lo más unos días, aquí hay todo lo necesario el refrigerador y la despensa están llenos y estarán tres de mis hombres contigo, cualquier cosa que necesites pídeselas, les deje instrucciones de cuidar de ti y satisfacer todos tus antojos -

Ante esto aprovecho para no tener que quedarse encerrado, refutando:

\- Habla como si pensara tenerme encerrado aquí, pero yo tengo que presentarme a la Universidad mañana, usted mismo dijo que actuara normal, si me ausento más tiempo mis kouhais que me conocen lo verán extraño y hasta pudieran comunicarse a la Universidad de Nagoya e ir a ver que se complicó o si ellos no ocasionaron algún problema, de cualquier forma sé que estarán inquietos por lo que es mejor que vaya al laboratorio -

Miyoshi seguía acariciando su mejilla mientras lo veía y escuchaba, maravillado de su atractivo rostro, analizo las cosas unos segundos antes de responderle:

\- Bueno, está bien de algún modo no se puede evitar, hasta que te diga que hare en concreto, mañana te llevaran mis hombres y te recogerán, evita hablar de nada más que trabajo y de momento te daré tu celular, ya te conseguiré otro cuando regrese, no hagas llamadas que no debes, además pienso llamarte durante el día por lo que asegúrate de contestarme aunque estés ocupado, de lo contrario me harás pensar que algo anda mal y te sacaran del laboratorio mis guaruras, no dejando que regreses nuevamente y no querrás algo así..., Ahora quiero un beso, estaba disfrutando tanto de ti, pero a mi regreso ten por seguro que continuaremos -

Tomo su barbilla tirando de ella hacia abajo, de este modo hizo que abriera su boca para introducir su lengua y darle un beso lujurioso, que no fue nada breve, se separó hasta que necesito aire y respirando profundo dijo:

\- ¡Mejor me voy ya! ..., pórtate bien en mi ausencia, amor -

Hamamatsu.

Morinaga, sus amigos y Kunihiro, habían salido del departamento después del desayuno y arreglarse, los tres primeros iban camino a la farmacéutica a su entrenamiento del día y Kunihiro regresaría a Tokio donde estaría apoyando las oficinas centrales de la empresa en que laboraba, en Fukuoka tenía su puesto fijo, que era una sucursal de la misma, dicha empresa era un enorme bufete jurídico especializado en derecho civil, mercantil, financiero, amparos y demás.

Kunihiro ya había acordado comunicarse en cuanto recabara algo de información, lo cual sería en breve pues en su trabajo tenían registradas a todas las empresas importantes del país. Por su parte Tetsuhiro había contactado a Kanako para conseguir el número telefónico del padre de su senpai, pero no fue necesario pedirlo, pues esta le informo que la reunión con él sería la próxima semana y que no olvidara asistir, deduciendo que su niisan ya le había dicho a este muchacho de todo y que estaba invitado, pero Morinaga que ignoraba de esto, necesitaba detalles por lo que pregunto a Kanako:

\- Kanako chan ¿exactamente cuándo llega tu padre? -

-¡Ese niisan! ¿No te dijo todo? Él llega el jueves por la tarde, Morinaga san -

\- Recuérdame que día menciono senpai que llegaremos nosotros, seguro cuando me lo dijo estaba distraído-

\- Claro, él dijo que llegarían el viernes por la noche, pues quería que también Tomoe ya estuviera aquí para cuando ustedes llegaran y Tomoe también confirmo en llegar ese mismo día -

\- Y Kanako chan, de casualidad ¿sabrás si Isogai san vendrá con Tomoe y Kurokawa? -

\- Si, él también tenía otro asunto en Nagoya y aprovechara el viaje ¿por qué Morinaga san? -

\- Oh, no es nada importante, solo pensaba llevar un pastel y quería saber cuántos seremos para llevar uno que sea suficiente para todos, solo es eso, pero también quería pedirte si por favor llama tu hermano no le digas esto, ya sabes que a él no le gustan estas cosas, tampoco le digas que te llame, se molestara si sabe que no recordé el día de la reunión, mata ne Kanako chan -

\- Si está bien Morinaga san, mata ne -

Morinaga ahora tenía claro, que debía a como dé lugar estar en Nagoya el jueves para hablar con Tatsumi Souiji, a Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogaia no los podría ver, pues su senpai ya estaría allí y lo más seguro es que se atreviera aquel molesto tipo a ir con él y de no ser así, seguramente lo mantendría vigilado.

Además, vería la manera de poder ausentarse de su entrenamiento sin tener muchos problemas, estaba dispuesto a entrar más temprano y salir más tarde a modo de compensar los dos días hábiles que tendría que tomar, ya regresaría con más calma pues se atravesarían sábado y domingo.

Tsukuba.

Souichi se encontró con un buen desayuno, pues tras bañarse y bajar para tomar cualquier cosa, se topó con una mujer de edad mayor, unos sesenta y ocho años, quien había preparado el desayuno, se presentó como la komori (niñera) de Miyoshi Kiyoshi, su nombre era Takayama Manako, que hoy regresaba de ir a visitar a sus familiares, pero que a partir de este día cuidaría de ambos, Souichi solo asintió y agradeció por el desayuno del cual comió muy poco, se dispuso a salir siendo dirigido a un auto de modelo reciente color rojo, el mismo que usaron el día que fueron por él, los tres tipos encargados de vigilarle y cuidarlo iban con él, uno al volante, otro de copiloto y Souichi con el tercer sujeto atrás.

Lo dejaron en la entrada de la Universidad y le dijeron que ahí estarían hasta que saliera, pero que también podían entrar a vigilarlo más de cerca y tan seguido como quisieran, pues su jefe les había dado tarjetas de identificación como visitantes. Souichi solo negó con la cabeza preguntándose ¿cómo podrían aguantar vigilarlo tantas horas ahí y si lo harían todos los días?

Camino al interior de la Universidad siendo alcanzado más adelante, ya fuera de la vista de aquellos sujetos por Etsu san, quien había visto cuando descendió de aquel auto y notando a sus ocupantes que no arrancaron para irse, lo cual lo hizo ver aquello algo raro, entonces saludo a Souichi:

\- ¡Tatsumi san! ¡Qué bien! ¿Ya estás de regreso? -

\- Si Kimuara san, espero no haberle causado problemas con mi ausencia y si así fue, tratare de compensarlo desde hoy -

\- Por supuesto que no será necesario, ya te había dicho que hasta adelantamos, no porque no te necesitáramos aquí, si no para apoyarte en Nagoya si se requería -

\- Y yo se lo agradezco mucho, ahora a trabajar -

Ya habían entrado al laboratorio, Souichi dejaba su mochila dentro de su locker y se ponía su bata, una nueva que había llevado, los demás aun no llegaban, cuando fue a su mesa de trabajo, Etsu san se acercó para darle todos los detalles de lo que habían hecho y que tanto habían avanzado, su exagerado animo se dejaba ver y sus constates miradas a aquellos hermosos ojos miel, hicieron sentir un poco incómodo a Souichi, además que sentía que se acercaba demasiado invadiendo su espacio, más pensó que solo era su imaginación.

Todavía Etsu explicaba, cuando entre risas y platicas entraban los cuatro miembros faltantes, dirigiéndose a saludar y dar la bienvenida a Souichi, quien agradeció el gesto devolviendo el saludo y diciendo que no había estado fuera por tanto tiempo, que exageraban un poco.

Al ir a almorzar, Etsu se apresuró a ir detrás de Tatsumi, quien le dijo:

\- Etsu san ¿Cree que este bien que los dos encargados salgamos al mismo tiempo? ¿No sería mejor si usted va primero y almuerza? Después lo hare yo, así siempre habrá alguien supervisando la investigación -

\- ¡Ah! Tatsumi san ¿no te gusta mi compañía?..., Y a mí que no me gusta comer solo, pero no te preocupes, no es como si fueran principiantes y como te dije Saito Kenji está muy capacitado para estar a cargo-

\- Bueno, como diga..., pero cuando vuelva el jefe del laboratorio, vera que de inmediato dirá que nos turnemos ya que el laboratorio no puede quedarse sin un responsable supervisando-

\- Bueno, entonces mientras llega, ne? -

Comían en silencio, hasta que Etsu se atrevió a cuestionar:

\- etto, ¿Tatsumi san, te gustaría que fuéramos a beber un poco después de salir? Tal vez con unas copas se nos ocurran nuevas ideas para la investigación ¿no crees? -

\- Etsu san eso estaría bien, pero hoy no creo que pueda, tal vez otro día -

\- Oh, ¡ya veo! Seguro ya tenías planes, pero trata que podamos ir el fin de semana, tal vez los del laboratorio se nos unan ¿te parece? -

\- No prometo nada, pero veré si puedo y si no..., pues, vayan ustedes y diviértanse -

\- ¡Ahh! Eso me suena a que no vas ni a tratar Tatsumi san, si el problema es que no conoces Tsukuba, yo bien puedo recogerte donde te hospedas y llevarte de vuelta, ¿en dónde te estas alojando? -

En esos momentos, llegaba Tadokoro, con el celular de Souichi y le decía:

\- Tatsumi senpai, discúlpeme que lo interrumpa y me haya atrevido a sacar el celular de su bata, pero desde que salió del laboratorio no ha dejado de sonar y pues pensé que quizá sea algo urgente, nuevamente disculpe mi atrevimiento de tomarlo, aquí tiene -

\- No hay nada que disculpar Tadokoro, agradezco las molestias, esperare que llamen nuevamente, arigato -

Una vez que dejo el celular, Tadokoro regreso al laboratorio, Souichi abrió su celular e impactado vio diez llamadas perdidas, recordó de inmediato lo que le advirtió Miyoshi y en esos momentos volvió a sonar el móvil, Souichi se puso de pie, se disculpó con Etsu san y salió a contestar buscando un lugar solitario en las escaleras, las cuales bajo a medio piso.

\- Sí, soy yo-

\- Te dije que contestaras aunque estuvieras ocupado o es que acaso ¿me estas retando? -

\- ¡Tch! No, no es así, solo salí al comedor y deje el celular en mi bata, no soy alguien que este con el maldito teléfono todo el tiempo ¡demonios! -

\- Tranquilo, por hoy está bien, más si vuelve a pasar simplemente mis hombres entraran por ti y dudo mucho que te deje regresar más a la Universidad, así que más te vale seas más atento, amor -

\- ¡Maldición! Miyoshi sensei ¡deje de amenazarme! No le parece suficiente todo lo que ya ha hecho-

\- ¡Oye! ¿Que modales son esos? Yo aquí extrañándote, deseándote y tú y tu terrible modo de contestar, pero eso me hace quererte más cariño. Por ahora me despido, más en la noche te llamare al teléfono de la casa, que tengas un buen día lindura, ja ne -

Souichi más que molesto cerraba bruscamente el celular, no se dio cuenta que arriba de las escaleras había estado Etsu san al tanto de la conversación y que alcanzo a escuchar con quien hablo, se había retirado silenciosamente y a prisa llego antes al comedor, muy confundido y con muchas cosas cruzándole por la cabeza, comenzó por preguntarse:

¿Por qué su Jefe, Miyoshi Kiyoshi llamaba a Tatsumi? ¿Por qué Souichi decía que lo amenazaba? Y ¿Porque su rubio colega se irritaba y hablaba tan bruscamente a nada más y nada menos que al Jefe de Departamento?.


	13. Capítulo 12 Inevitable

**_Este capítulo contiene un trato que tal vez no te guste ver en uno de los protagonistas._**

Capítulo 12.

Inevitable.

Etsu san presa del interés a la notoria angustia de Tatsumi, sin que fuese algo que le correspondiera había escuchado la conversación telefónica de Souichi y a este nombrar al Jefe del Departamento de Investigación de la Universidad de Tsukuba Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

Su corresponsable de investigación también decía en esa conversación al quien lo escuchaba al otro lado de la línea que dejara de amenazarlo, comprendido que de algún modo Souichi estaba siendo obligado a algo, que seguramente los sujetos del auto rojo que vio en la mañana tenían que ver con esto, pero lo que más le sorprendió y todavía no lograba entender es por qué el jefe del laboratorio Miyoshi Kiyoshi llamaba y amenazaba a Tatsumi Souichi.

Anteriormente, Souichi le había dicho muy seriamente que ni siquiera conocía al sujeto en cuestión y le pareció muy franco cuando se lo dijo, ahora se preguntaba ¿acaso mintió? o ¿tal vez me equivoque? ¿Sería otra persona con el mismo apellido de su jefe? Retomo el presente de golpe cuando Souichi se sentó y excuso:

\- Disculpe, pero tenía que contestar -

\- No te disculpes seguro era importante, espero no sea algo que te cause preocupaciones o molestias Tatsumi san -

\- No, solo era para recordarme algo y no lo olvide..., pero ya todo se enfrió creo que mejor regreso al laboratorio -

\- Pero si apenas comiste un bocado ¿No quieres un bol con una sopa de miso caliente o alguna otra cosa? -

\- No gracias ya he perdido el apetito por completo, usted continúe yo me adelanto, que aproveche -

Salió del comedor a pesar de que se encontraba bastante pálido y mareado, su reciente disgusto de hablar con Miyoshi y las pocas horas que había dormido y lo mal que se había alimentado los últimos días le estaban cobrando factura, su condición la noto Etsu san quien salió detrás de él. Cuando Souichi estaba por bajar las escaleras que conducían al piso del laboratorio sintió que todo le dio vueltas, si el chico que lo siguió no hubiera estado allí en esos momentos él hubiera caído por las escaleras provocándose mucho daño, pues eran unos doce escalones y ya inconsciente se podía haber golpeado cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Etsu al ver que estaba por desvanecerse, se lanzó a tomarlo fuertemente por debajo de sus brazos y llevarlo lejos del filo de la escalera, lo recargo en una pared cercana, lo sentó y trato de despertarlo llamándole repetidas veces, sintió muy fría su piel y al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar mirar fijamente esos dulces labios entre abiertos pero reacciono, cuando Tatsumi comenzó a moverse y cuestiono:

\- ¿Que paso? -

\- Desfalleciste por unos segundos ¿Estas enfermo de algo? ¿Tomas algún medicamento? -

\- No, no estoy enfermo, solo debe ser cansancio o tal vez el cambio de Nagoya a otro lugar al cual todavía no me acostumbro, pero no es algo para preocuparse -

\- ¿Como que no es nada? Creo que lo mejor por hoy es que regreses a tu hospedaje, descanses y comas algo ¡vamos! Yo te llevare -

\- Muchas gracias pero mejor no, ya estoy bien y prefiero quedarme a trabajar, solo regresare por un plato de sopa de miso como me sugirió antes, después lo alcanzo en el laboratorio -

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No estas mareado? Sería mejor si te acompaño al comedor, podrías caer y lastimarte -

\- Le agradezco, no es necesario, pero creo que de no haber sido por usted..., hubiera caído por las escaleras -

\- No es nada, anda vamos te ayudo a levantarte -

Hamamatsu.

Morinaga en el transcurso de estos escasos días, había deseado muchísimas veces marcar al celular de Souichi, pero temía que aquel sujeto lo tuviera consigo o si lo descubría empeorara las cosas, o de alguna manera se desquitara con su senpai, el miedo que tenía para actuar no era por él, pues como le había dicho a Souichi él estaba dispuesto a todo, más bien pensaba en lo que pudiera ser capaz de hacer Miyoshi a su muy amado senpai y su angustia era aun mayor al no saber dónde localizarlo.

Estaba acostado cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, cuando inesperadamente recibió un mensaje que hizo que se levantara de un salto y su corazón palpito aceleradamente cuando vio que era de su senpai, solo eran unas pocas palabras:

 _^^ Espero estés bien, yo por el momento estoy bien, no te angusties^^._

Eso era todo, pero aunque poco lo hizo sentir vivo, ahora lloraba al ver que su amor también pensaba en él, lo confirmaba ese mensaje que lo lleno de esperanzas y le dio fuerzas para no rendirse, tomo valor y respondió el mensaje:

 _^^ Senpai, te amo y te liberare^^_

Aunque deseo salir corriendo a buscarlo, el actuar a prisa y sin la información de su paradero, sería como lanzar golpes al aire. Dormir se le dificulto mas ahora, no podía dejar de recordar las veces que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, los incontables te amo que le dijo.

Mañana iría a Nagano y trataría de conseguir el video que las cámaras de aquella estación seguramente tendrían, su mayor interés era investigar las placas de la camioneta negra, su propietario y dirección, pero sería difícil que se lo proporcionaran, de igual manera lo intentaría las veces que fuera necesario, ya había hecho arreglos de partir temprano con Shunto.

Tsukuba.

Souichi había terminado sus actividades, pero antes de salir al encuentro de los tipos que lo esperaban, leía la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado a su kouhai.

^^ Senpai, te amo y te liberare^^.

Sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, casi podía escuchar esa voz susurrándole aquellas palabras al oído, a punto estuvo de salir agua de sus ojos, pero mejor se apresuró a borrar ambos mensajes el que mando y el que recibió, mientras una mano en su hombro lo asusto, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Etsu quien insistía:

\- En verdad puedo acompañarte, no me sentiré tranquilo si te vas solo y vuelves a sentirte mal -

\- No se preocupe ya estoy bien, nos vemos mañana -

Aquel suspicaz chico desde lejos vio que el auto rojo estaba afuera y que Souichi lo abordo después de que dos enormes sujetos lo recibieron y cerraron su puerta. Definitivamente algo andaba mal y ya estaba demasiado interesado en saber lo que pasaba, por lo que se apresuró a subir a su auto que dejaba aparcado en un estacionamiento frente a la universidad, no le gustaba estacionarlo dentro pues la mayoría de sus nakamas andaban a pie y no quería dar la impresión de ser un engreído, pues el carro era un deportivo azul marino, moderno algo llamativo y lujoso.

Se dispuso a seguir a aquel auto. El cual después de unos veinte minutos entraba a una propiedad, no muy ostentosa, más si de buen gusto y agradable en conjunto al paisaje, ahora sabía dónde estaba hospedado Tatsumi y quería indagar a quien pertenecía aquella propiedad, por lo que anoto la dirección en detalle.

Souichi era recibido por Manako, la servicial señora que lo atendió en la mañana y ahora lo invitaba a sentarse en el comedor para que cenara, a lo que el accedió pues la señora lo trataba muy amablemente, después de cenar agradecía y se retiraba pero la Komori lo detuvo preguntando:

\- ¿Usted es a quien tanto quiere mi querido Kiyoshi? El siempre habla del chico rubio y apuesto que le robo el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y ¿sabe? Él es un muy buen hombre, un poco obstinado, pero muy dispuesto a cuidar y complacer en todo a quienes le importan, por lo que seguramente a usted lo tratara como a un valioso tesoro -

Souichi no muy sorprendido y mucho menos denotando que sintiera algún tipo de halago, solo dijo:

\- Eso sería bueno si yo quisiera estar aquí con él..., pero no es así, por lo que no piense que yo estoy bien con esto, bueno gracias por la cena y buenas noches -

La señora se sorprendió un poco, pues no pensó nunca que Kiyoshi obligara a alguien a estar con él, pero al ver que los supuestos trabajadores no se iban, siempre estaban atentos a lo que aquel chico rubio hacia y no le daban suficiente libertad de salir, creyó un poco lo que este le había dicho.

Nagano.

Sábado diez de la mañana, Morinaga junto a Shunto en la estación de trenes de Nagano solicitaban entrar a la oficina de vigilancia, el encargado los recibió de manera amable y les invito a sentarse frente a su escritorio preguntándoles en que podía ayudarlos, Tetsuhiro de la manera más cordial y respetuosa le pidió ver el video del día jueves por la mañana, explicándole que le era urgente localizar una camioneta que lo llevo ese día allí y lo libero después de un secuestro tipo exprés ( es un secuestro rápido de solo unas horas, en lo que te obligan a sacar todo el efectivo que puedas tener en el banco en diferentes cajeros automáticos).

El encargado les pidió esperar y les menciono que si efectivamente el aparecía en el video les permitiría ver el número de las placas desde una buena toma y un acercamiento, por lo que salió unos instantes por el video que correspondía a ese día y horas de la mañana, una vez lo termino de ver allí mismo pero no en el escritorio que ellos estaban, los llamo y les permitió ver todo, donde efectivamente aparecía Morinaga sacado bruscamente de la camioneta y sus ocupantes, hizo los acercamientos necesarios y se pudo ver claramente los números de aquella placa, el encargado les anoto el número y les dio la hoja, después les aclaro :

\- Si quieren proseguir con una demanda y una investigación, les sugiero consigan una orden lo más pronto posible y me busquen a mí, aquí está mi tarjeta, esto se los recomiendo porque seguramente estos sujetos pensaran en recuperar cualquier prueba que los comprometa y pudiera desaparecer repentinamente, por ello si les interesa tenerlo deben apresurarse -

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, regresaremos lo antes posible y estaríamos muy agradecidos si pudiera hacer una copia de respaldo, se lo compensaremos como usted nos indique -

\- Tendré la copia, mas no espero nada a cambio es mi trabajo y me esfuerzo por hacerlo como es debido, además que este tipo de personas merecen ser castigadas -

Agradeciendo nuevamente y con prisa salían, Tetsuhiro ya estaba demasiado impaciente por saber los datos que arrojaría ese número de placas, entraron a un pequeño café y mientras esperaban su orden, Morinaga le enviaba los datos a Kunihiro, quien de inmediato contesto el mensaje escribiendo que mañana domingo llevaría este dato y todo lo que había logrado recabar de Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

Tsukuba.

Ese sábado le pareció muy largo a Souichi, pues solo se trabajaba medio día el fin de semana, a pesar de ser una persona callada extrañaba las preguntas que solía hacerle Morinaga para entablar una plática, también añoraba esos precisos momentos en que después de poner sus informes al corriente en su computadora, este le ofrecía café o le avisaba que ya estaba listo el baño.

Pero este día ya había adelantado bastante en su laptop lo relacionado al experimento y por mas solo y aburrido que se sintiera, no quería que la noche llegara pues el viernes las muchas veces que llamo Miyoshi, le aseguro que estaría de regreso este día ya tarde. Ahora se sentaba en el sofá frente a la ventana dispuesto a ver un poco algún programa televisivo, cuando sonó su celular y al ver el número sin nombre solo contesto:

\- Moshi, moshi, aquí Tatsumi -

\- Kombawa Tatsumi san, soy Etsu me gustaría saber ¿cómo seguiste? y si ya estas mejor sería bueno que vinieras al bar, ya vez que te dije que sería en fin de semana y yo estoy muy aburrido, tal vez tu también lo estés -

\- Pues créame que nada me gustaría más, pero no me es posible -

\- ¿Cómo? Vamos Tatsumi, relájate un rato no será mucho tiempo o ¿quieres que yo vaya por ti? -

\- No, solo dígame la dirección del bar yo tratare de estar allí, pero no se lo aseguro -

\- Esta bien, pero has lo posible ne?

Ahora Souichi, con seguridad y aplomo pedía a uno de los fulanos lo llevaran al sitio, pero este no parecía dispuesto por lo que amenazo:

\- Miyoshi fue claro al decir que se me atendiera, no salgo por gusto es una reunión para aclarar algo del laboratorio, mas no tengo por qué explicarlo, pero eso sí, si no me permiten ir y hay complicaciones en el trabajo no dudare en quejarme abiertamente con su jefe, creo que si yo no atiendo mis responsabilidades su reacción no será buena -

\- Esta bien, pero no nos iremos del sitio y estaremos vigilando esperando a que salga, claro que también entraremos a mirar y no intente nada raro, no necesitamos recordarle que pasaría ya sabe las ordenes que tenemos -

Llegaron al bar, que estaba en la zona céntrica y festiva de Tsukuba, Souichi se bajó y entro, aquellos sujetos después de ver con quien se encontraba, solo uno aguardo en el auto y se estaciono frente al lugar, los otros entraron pero mantuvieron su distancia.

Cuando Souichi entro, vio a Etsu haciéndole señas con la mano en alto mas no vio a los demás chicos del laboratorio, por lo que pensó que apenas llegarían.

\- ¡Llegaste! Ya empezaba a preocuparme y sentirme ignorado, Tatsumi -

\- En realidad por poco no vengo, pero de verdad necesitaba salir a despejarme, tomar un trago y un cigarrillo -

Bebían whisky in the rocks, muy mala decisión de Souichi quien con solo cervezas se embriagaba rápido, peor sería con el alcohol ya en varias ocasiones su kouhai le había dicho _" Tu nunca tomas tanto " ¿En que estabas pensando?"_ Con el cuarto vaso ya estaba mareado, por lo que Etsu pensó que tal vez ahora si estaría más dispuesto a hablar y entonces fue directo:

\- Tatsumi san..., yo de casualidad vi que tres sujetos en un auto rojo están encima de ti todo el tiempo y no se van, ahora mismo están afuera ¿verdad? ¿Estas metido en algo grave? ¿Necesitas ayuda? yo te veo bastante angustiado -

\- Etsu san no es algo de lo que pueda hablar, por lo que preferiría no pregunte -

\- Pero es que no es solo eso, también alcance a escuchar que Miyoshi Kiyoshi nuestro jefe te hablaba de una forma demasiado familiar por teléfono y me pareció que te obliga a algo, yo trabajo con él y tal vez creas que no debes decirme nada pero no, por favor confía en mi yo podría ayudarte -

\- ¡ Diablos! ¿Es que todo el mundo me vigila? ¿Cómo es que escucha las conversaciones de otras personas? No debería inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos Etsu san -

\- Por favor no te molestes, yo solo quiero ayudar si te obliga a algo o tienes una deuda yo podría apoyarte -

\- ¿Por qué es tan persistente? Yo no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis asuntos yo veré como lo resuelvo, ahora sírvame otro vaso ¿qué? ¿No es a lo que venimos..., a beber? De lo contrario mejor me voy -

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! No reacciones así, ya no diré nada, pero si te aseguro que cuando tú lo digas iré por ti de inmediato, quiero que sepas que se el lugar en que te alojas, por eso tu solo llámame y yo llegare no importa la hora, ahí estaré-

Souichi solo aguanto hasta el séptimo vaso, por lo que Etsu lo ayudo a salir, como lo hacía en ocasiones su kouhai, lo tomo de la cintura y paso el brazo de este por su cuello para tener mejor agarre, Souichi sintió un dejavu y en susurros dijo "Morinaga", Etsu alcanzo a escuchar ese nombre pensando ¿quién será esa persona? Ahora le preguntaba a Souichi:

\- Tatsumi kun, si no quieres regresar a esa casa, podemos salir por atrás e ir a mi departamento te aseguro que ahí estarás tranquilo -

Con el vino en la cabeza Souichi dijo lo que desde un principio no quería:

\- No, si no regreso dañara a mi familia sabe todos mis puntos vulnerables, lléveme afuera donde están esos sujetos, Miyoshi ya debe estar por llegar de su viaje y si no me encuentra es capaz de muchas cosas -

Recién llegaron a la puerta de salida y ya lo arrebataban dos de los sujetos del agarre de Etsu y lo llevaban al auto, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, el acompañante de Tatsumi solo observaba muy indignado y molesto como se lo llevaron, solo habían estado poco más de tres horas en ese lugar, no era tarde más él decidió irse a su departamento pensando llamarlo e idear algún modo de ayudarlo ahora que estaba seguro que no era normal la situación de Souichi.

Llegaron a la casa y Miyoshi para su desgracia ya estaba allí, le había marcado varias veces a Tatsumi, quien no recordó llevar el celular por lo cual no contesto, llamo a uno de sus guaruras quien le informo de la situación y le dijo que en menos de diez minutos estarían allí pues ya estaban en camino y así fue, conforme entraron sosteniendo al rubio semi inconsciente Miyoshi ordeno lo llevaran con cuidado a su recamara, no armo alboroto ni lio, solo entro a su habitación y recibió al chico en sus brazos llevándolo a la cama y recostándolo, ordeno a ambos sujetos salir, ya solos en el lugar el tipo fue camino al espejo y se quitó la corbata y el traje para ponerse su bata, acicalarse un poco y ya listo se sentó a un lado de Souichi mirándolo con mucho deseo comenzó a acariciar delicadamente su rostro, mientras le decía:

\- ¿Porque eres tan terco y testarudo? Sales sin consultarme, inteligentemente embaucas a mis hombres y por si fuera poco regresas en estas condiciones..., aunque así es mucho mejor para mí, por lo que no te duermas ¿Recuerdas que tenemos algo pendiente? Y ya estoy por demás impaciente -

 _En las distintas etapas de la obsesión, se encuentra la segunda fase, la Fase Ansiosa, la persona obsesionada pasa por encima de la otra persona y casi no muestra empatía, no son capaces de percibir el desinterés del otro, piensan que al satisfacerse también satisfacen a la persona que creen amar._

Miyoshi se inclinó para besarlo y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y a besar dulcemente su cuello mientras la deslizaba y lo desnudaba, pero Souichi que ya embriagado era más terco, lo empujaba y decía:

\- ¡No! Yo no quiero, ¡no me toque! Y ya déjeme, quiero dormir no se atreva a llegar más lejos ¡Bastardo! -

Desafortunadamente para Tatsumi, pareciera que nadie escuchaba nunca sus negativas ante tales circunstancias. Y este tipo obsesionado con él no solo exigía controlarlo en su vida, si no también en su cuerpo.

Una vez que trabajosamente logro desnudarlo, ya más que cansado de esperar no se concentró como en sus intentos pasados en tratar de primero satisfacerlo a él, ya estaba completamente impaciente, por lo que después de mirar detenidamente ese cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, tomo suficiente lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo, tuvo que utilizar su fuerza pues Souichi no dejaba de oponerse, gritarle fuertes insultos, pero por su estado no tenía suficiente fuerza y ya se sentía agotado y con demasiado sueño, sintiendo peligrosamente que si cerraba los ojos se quedaría dormido.

Miyoshi con tres dedos había conseguido llegar a su próstata haciéndolo correrse y que quedara aún más cansado y aturdido por consiguiente ya no luchaba tanto, por lo que aquel aprovecho para abrir sus piernas, posarse en medio de ellas, ahora las levanto, las coloco sobre sus hombros y con una mano acomodo su miembro para de a poco en poco irlo introduciendo, Souichi se quejó gritando al sentir la penetración:

\- ¡Aggg! Duele imbécil -

\- Tranquilo, relájate en un momento ya no te dolerá y lo vas a disfrutar, mmmm..., ¡ Se siente muy bien, Tatsumi kun!-

Ahora se movía y aunque trataba no podía contenerse de embestir rápido y profundo, sacando los ya conocidos quejidos de Souichi, no de placer si no de la molestia que sentía ante tanta intensidad de aquel, que a todo clamor dejaba ver lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. No tardo tiempo cuando consiguió un intenso orgasmo embistiendo profundo y curvando todo su torso hacia atrás, mientras salía todo su semen oprimía sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior, respirando muy dificultosamente se estiro para besar al que se quejaba y exigía que ya lo soltara.

\- Lo siento mi amor pero eso no va a ser posible ¡ Quiero más! -

\- ¡ Noooo! ?..., suélteme ¡Maldito pervertido! -

Como ya se sentía menos sobre excitado después de ese intenso placer, Miyoshi ahora si se esmeró en dar goce a Tatsumi, devorando su miembro no fue un simple oral..., no el tipo de verdad lo disfrutaba como si de un delicioso helado se tratara, relamiendo y succionando muy entregado, se podían escuchar en la habitación bastantes sonidos de chupeteos húmedos y pegajosos y Kiyoshi se mantenía aferrado a él logrando que Souichi apretara las sabanas con mucha fuerza ante las intensas descargas eléctricas que este le provocaba.

Kiyoshi no lo soltó de la cadera hasta que logro que el rubio se impulsara como embistiendo dentro de su boca hasta correrse, lo recostó de lado y levantado una de sus piernas lo penetro nuevamente tomando un ritmo constante y con esta posición lograr llegar más profundo en cada embestida que daba, se torcía asía atrás de placer al mismo tiempo que tomaba impulso, el tipo era muy enérgico en el sexo, ahora con su mano libre tomo el miembro de Souichi y lo masturbo rápidamente, mientras embestía a ritmo acelerado y profundamente logrando que Souichi se corriera totalmente, solo se escucharon gritos de parte del más joven y los gemidos junto con palabras de intensa satisfacción de Miyoshi:

\- ¡ Ahhhh! ¡Mmmm! ¡Tatsumi kun, ¡sugoi! ¿Nani kore?-

Souichi totalmente cansado y muy mareado por el alcohol, se quedó dormido, mientras Miyoshi lo besaba y acariciaba con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción y triunfo de finalmente lograr poseerlo, le llevo casi siete años conseguirlo y después del inmenso placer que experimento al hacerlo suyo, estaba muy determinado a no dejarlo ir nunca.

Esto fue inevitable que sucediera, era todo lo que este tipo había querido y planeado por tanto tiempo, aun cuando lo ataco más de tres años atrás le había dicho que estaría a su cuidado, que al hacerlo suyo eso lo usara como una ventaja, de manera indirecta le daba a entender que quería continuar con él.

Lo deseaba demasiado y no se equivocó cuando siempre pensó que solo él sería capaz de lograr llevarlo al más pleno e intenso éxtasis, para la desgracia de Souichi. Vivía obsesionado con él.

 _¿Mal sabor de boca? Tal vez a muchas de las que amamos a esta pareja y no quisiéramos nunca que otro los tocara. No les agrade este tipo de historia._

 _Pero es un fanfic y debe será algo diferente a la historia original, si no ¿qué chiste de ser un fic? Saludos._


	14. Capítulo 13 Equipo

Capítulo 13.

 **Equipo.**

 ** _Hamamatsu_**.

Domingo al medio día, Kunihiro arribaba al departamento donde lo esperaban Morinaga, Taiki y Shunto, dentro de su portafolio resguardaba consigo un folder que contenía varias hojas con todo lo que había recabado de la investigación de Miyoshy Kiyoshi.

La investigación estaba separada de manera ordenada, abarcaba distintas etapas de su vida, la primera mientras había trabajado como asistente de profesor en la Universidad de Nagoya, la segunda de la actualidad como el Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones en la Universidad de Tsukuba y por ultimo como hijo primogénito del dueño de una de las empresas más importantes en Japón en equipos de seguridad.

Por supuesto que esta investigación también incluía a su padre Miyoshi Kotaro, como Empresario, como Persona y como Padre.

Pero centrándose en que su prioridad era conocer la exacta ubicación de Souichi, ya tenía preparado todo lo que había investigado, la propiedad y domicilio de la camioneta tipo suburbam negra mediante el número de placas que su hermano le había enviado, en esos momentos se concretó en resumir todos sus hallazgos:

\- Como lo primero que nos importa es saber dónde puede estar retenido Tatsumi kun, les diré los datos de la camioneta. Y si, efectivamente está a nombre de Miyoshi Kiyoshi como propietario, el domicilio corresponde a un poblado a las afueras de Tokio cerca de Okutama, es una zona boscosa y la propiedad está a nombre del Señor Miyoshi Kotaro, pero supongo que su hijo hace uso de ella. Por lo que probablemente ahí se encuentre tu amigo, Tetsuhiro -

\- Seguramente, porque recuerdo que cuando me traían de regreso para dejarme en Nagano, aunque tenía cubiertos los ojos, si percibí en el camino olor a bosque, ya saben, humedad, plantas, árboles y también sentí un largo trayecto de terracería por lo que es probable que ese sea el sitio, lo mejor es ir ¡ya mismo! -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! En primer lugar, debemos planear bien las cosas si actuamos precipitadamente no nos servirá de nada y aun trayendo de regreso a Tatsumi kun, el sujeto seguiría con sus amenazas por lo que tu amigo nunca viviría en paz siempre pensando en la integridad de los suyos, seguramente por eso es que cedió a quedarse con él -

\- ¡Entonces! ¿Cuándo niisan? yo ya estoy tan desesperado..., aun bajo ese riesgo tengo que saber si se encuentra en ese lugar -

\- Y lo sabremos, pero no te olvides que este hombre tiene un trabajo estable en Tsukuba, hay que investigar si esta presentándose con normalidad a este y si Tatsumi kun continuo con el que estaba haciendo allí mismo de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste -

\- ¡ Pero que idiota soy! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Eso es tan fácil de saber, mi nakama Tadokoro también fue a apoyar junto con Mika y senpai a esa Universidad, puedo llamarles y preguntarles, pedirles que no comenten nada y me digan si él está bien..., llamare hoy mismo que es domingo y no están trabajando -

Kunihiro con ademanes le pedía, que aguardara y lo dejara continuar.

\- Otra información que descubrí es que él señor Miyoshi Kotaro siempre ha tenido una reputación intachable de ser alguien honesto, fiel a su palabra y negocios. Además sus hijos siempre le han obedecido en todo, por lo tanto tiene una fuerte influencia en ellos.

En el ámbito familiar es viudo con dos hijos, los cuales eran pequeños cuando su madre murió y no fue una muerte común, según la información estaban cenando en un restaurant de prestigio, cuando irrumpieron unos asaltantes, como algunos comensales se resistieron comenzaron los disparos, logrando alcanzar a la señora Miyoshi quien a pesar de ser operada de emergencia no resistió y murió en el quirófano. Todo esto provoco grandes secuelas en la familia que se sumió en una fuerte depresión, el fuerte impacto provoco que los hijos tuvieran que ir a terapia bastante tiempo -

Ante lo narrado por Kunihiro, Taiky comento:

\- Eso sí que es una tragedia y algo inesperado..., Pero lo que dijo antes, que el señor es alguien intachable creo que es un punto a favor, pues no creo que este enterado de lo que su hijo hace y más si ellos ya vivieron una experiencia tan terrible. Me gustaría saber cómo reaccionaría su padre si se entera que su hijo tiene retenido a la fuerza a una persona y la chantajea con causar daño a su familia abusando de su posición, dinero y poder -

Quien aportaba algo en ese momento era Shunto:

\- Pero, para poder exponerlo y enterar a su padre necesitamos tener pruebas. Es urgente conseguir el video de cuando soltaron a Tetsuhiro en Nagano, conseguir los registros de llamadas cuando los secuestraron, tomar fotos de él bajo custodia de los tipos que lo vigilan y si es posible junto al sujeto que lo mantiene cautivo -

\- Bien, mañana mismo conseguiré una orden para ir por el video -

Tetsuhiro que solo esperaba que terminara de hablar su hermano, expresaba:

\- Me comunicare inmediatamente con alguno de los kouhais, así podre saber si mi senpai tiene por lo menos la oportunidad de salir o está totalmente cautivo -

Al instante, Morinaga marco a Tadokoro cuando este le contesto se saludaron y su kouhai se sorprendió un poco por la llamada, pues no solían comunicarse frecuentemente si no era para asuntos del laboratorio, tras pedirle discreción ante lo que hablarían Morinaga pregunto:

\- ¿Senpai continua apoyando con normalidad la investigación en Tsukuba? -

\- Si, Morinaga senpai..., Tatsumi senpai regreso después de resolver unos asuntos en la Universidad de Nagoya y yo pensé que quizás usted también había estado allí ayudándolo -

\- Como te dije tuvimos horarios discordes y no pude ir, por lo que tal vez este un poco molesto y por eso te suplicaría no le menciones de mi llamada, ya después me arreglare con senpai, también necesito que me digas si sigue hospedado en el hotel que le asignaron y sus horarios -

Al notar que Tadokoro no contestaba, tal vez figurándose cosas, explico:

\- Bueno es que tal vez me anime a ir a Tsukuba a apoyarlo si termino aquí antes y quisiera sorprenderlo, ya sabes que siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero de esto tampoco le comentes por favor -

\- Pues su horario si te lo puedo dar, porque tenemos el mismo, entramos a las ocho de la mañana y salimos a las seis de la tarde, pero acerca de donde se hospeda lo desconozco, pues nos dieron una semana en los hoteles mientras rentábamos una habitación puesto que estaremos dos meses aquí. Y aun no sé dónde este rentando departamento, por ahora quien podría saber ese dato es Kimura Etsu, el investigador responsable aquí en Tsukuba, pues es con quien más se asocia y parecen llevarse bien -

\- ¿Kimura Etsu? Y por casualidad ¿tienes su número de celular? -

\- Claro, ya sabes que todos tenemos los números de los que trabajamos en una misma investigación, por cualquier eventualidad, el número es... ¿Quieres que le diga que le llamaras? Pues como él no te conoce -

\- No es necesario yo le explicare si le llamo, como te dije solo iría si termino antes aquí, entonces te agradezco mucho Tadokoro y que estés bien. Ja ne -

Después de escuchar lo que su hermano había conversado, Kunihiro decía:

\- ¡Qué bien! Saber que Tatsumi kun puede salir nos ayuda mucho, podemos mandar un investigador y hacer que obtenga pruebas de que es vigilado, además que conocemos su horario. En lo referente a llamar al encargado de ese laboratorio..., creo que mejor esperamos, hay que averiguar primero si es ajeno a esto o pudiera estar involucrado -

Mientras continuaban analizando la situación desde los mayores ángulos posibles, Souichi en otro sitio no la pasaba nada bien. Al despertar estaba muy malhumorado.

 ** _Tsukuba._**

El domingo amanecía, al despertarse Souichi tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una resaca de los mil d..., se prometía a si mismo que jamás volvería a tomar whisky, a parte de las muchas molestias físicas estaba la confusión mental, presentándose su muy característica amnesia matutina después de algún incidente no grato para recordarlo, pues aun sin beber le costaba recordar lo hecho la noche anterior, ahora no recordaba prácticamente nada.

Cuando quiso moverse en la cama y levantarse para ir al baño, noto que un gran brazo bastante pesado sobre su cintura se lo impedía, aparte del fuerte dolor en la espalda baja y por supuesto en la cadera, cosa que lo sorprendió pues no recordaba haber hecho algo que se lo provocara y se suponía que hasta este punto de su vida sexual junto a Morinaga ya no amanecía con estas molestias.

Pero la impresión y su fuerte jaqueca fueron mayores al ver a Miyoshi acostado junto a él y a ambos desnudos. ¿Lo habían hecho? ¡Muri! Y ¿qué tanto para sentirse tan cansado y adolorido?

Nuevamente intento levantarse, pero Miyoshi que ya despertaba lo sujeto acercando todavía más su cuerpo y levantándose un poco para besarlo, pero Souichi instintivamente se volteo y dijo:

\- ¡Quíteseme de encima! ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Cuándo volvió? Y ¿Porque estamos desnudos? -

-¡ Imposible! ¿No lo recuerdas?..., que triste y yo que me esforcé tanto... Además, te diré que tú lo disfrutaste mucho también, pero ya que no lo recuerdas ¿Qué te parece si te lo recuerdo ahora mismo? Y aprovechamos que ya estoy así, amor -

Acaricio detrás de su oreja con su lengua y arrimo su cadera detrás de la de Souichi, quien asombrado y disgustado levanto la voz:

\- ¡No me acerque eso!..., debo estar asqueroso, ¡hágase a un lado! Quiero bañarme -

Cuando Miyoshi se abalanzaba a él tocaron la puerta, la voz de la komori se escuchó avisando que ya estaba el desayuno listo, al voltear a ver que el reloj ya marcaban las nueve treinta de la mañana y que quien los llamo era alguien apegada a horarios y estricta, decidió salir de la cama pues conocía a su niñera y que esta no dejaría de insistir hasta que bajaran, Miyoshi se puso su bata y boxers, mientras decía a Souichi que hiciera lo mismo a lo que molesto y con cara de alguien muy asqueado el joven contesto:

\- De ninguna manera, antes me duchare no puedo estar así un solo minuto más -

\- Quisiera bañarme contigo, pero si no bajo pronto seguirán molestando, cuando estés listo bajas al comedor y como no tienes ropa aquí te traje alguna, creo que calcule bien tu medida mira dentro del closet, te espero para desayunar yo mientras tomare un café -

Souichi agradecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero ante las múltiples evidencias, sus molestias físicas, el rostro satisfecho y feliz de aquel resultaba claro que había hecho lo que quería con él. Ahora se sentía triste y aparecía una emoción que no recordaba haber experimentado en el pasado, tenía un sentimiento de culpa y dolor, como si hubiera traicionado a Morinaga.

No quería que lo que sea que había pasado se volviera a repetir, deseaba escapar de allí. También, como la mayoría de las víctimas de abuso, sintió un enorme enojo, un terrible miedo, una incalculable impotencia y mucha vergüenza, comenzó a pensar que él de alguna o bastantes maneras era el culpable, aunque no lo era tomando en cuenta que el jamás dio pie o provoco esto.

Pensaba que tal vez debería luchar más y no doblegarse tan fácilmente, a pesar de que jamás cayó en eso. Pero desgraciadamente por lo común ese es el sentir y pensar que provoca a los que experimentan este tipo de eventos.

El, una persona que nunca sintió tener que rendir cuentas a nadie y menos a un hombre, ahora su bochorno lo hacía preguntarse si podría siquiera volver a ver a los ojos a Morinaga sin sentirse sucio ni culpable. Y peor aún porque conocía las reacciones impulsivas de su kouhai cuando alguien mostraba interés en él, sus grandes celos, su frecuente inseguridad y el dolor que eso le provocaba. Ya en el pasado lo había visto demasiado afligido y triste cuando se enteró que su amado senpai tenía a varias enamoradas detrás de él.

Ante esto razono que quizás haría bien en confiar un poco en otros, por ejemplo Etsu san pero ¿cómo saber que verdaderamente este quería ayudarlo? Lo que había hablado con él en el bar si lo recordaba pues fue antes de que el alcohol hiciera su efecto completo, aquel le había asegurado apoyarlo en cualquier momento, mas Souichi se preguntaba el ¿Por qué de su interés e insistencia?

Terminando de cambiarse y dejar a un lado todo ese pensar negativo, salió de aquella habitación.

Cuando bajo al comedor, Miyoshi lo esperaba tomando café y fumando un cigarrillo, ya había alguien que superaba a Tatsumi en fumar y beber café negro.

\- Tardaste mucho, estaba por subir a ver que te tomaba tanto tiempo, ya muero de hambre anda siéntate -

Muy cabizbajo y sin ningún ánimo en su semblante Souichi solo respondió:

\- No debió esperarme, yo no apetezco comer nada, solo tomare jugo -

\- Bastante lógico con todo lo que bebiste ayer..., debes tener una gran resaca y hablando de eso, ayer no dije nada pero eso de que vuelvas a salir a beber y yo no este contigo o lo autorice, no lo vuelvas a repetir, además ¿Con quién fuiste a beber? -

Souichi pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para saber si Etsu san solo era un trabajador para Miyoshi o alguien de más confianza, podrían ser buenos amigos, tenía que asegurarse si podía confiar en su corresponsable de investigación y que este no tuviera nada que ver.

\- Yo necesitaba un trago y días atrás ya me había invitado mi colega Etsu san, por lo que finalmente ayer acepte ir, si me negaba nuevamente no sería bien visto -

\- ¿Porque ese sujeto te tiene tanta simpatía? ¿Fue el quien te llamo anteriormente para irte a ayudar a Nagoya, no? -

\- Usted ya sabe que fue él quien me llamo y ¿porque yo le simpatice? no lo sé, pero es una buena compañía aquí donde no conozco prácticamente a nadie -

\- Ya no se puede hacer nada, pero te aclaro que esa fue la última vez que vas a beber con él, para eso estoy yo, además no me gusta su repentino interés, más le vale al bastardo no posar sus ojos en ti -

\- ¿Qué?..., ¡Usted es un enfermo! No puede controlar todo lo que haga. Además no creo que él sea otro pervertido -

Conforme el día transcurrió y la noche llego, Souichi se encontraba en la sala leyendo y escribiendo algo de lo que haría esta semana en el laboratorio, pero en realidad hizo muy poco al no sentirse bien por la tremenda resaca que le provoco el whisky, a pesar que ya había tomado algunas pastillas para disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

Por otra parte, Miyoshi estaba en la mesa con su laptop leyendo lo que su padre había concretado en su reciente viaje y recordando molesto que el hombre mayor lo estuvo presionando demasiado para que ya se casara y le diera nietos, el Señor Kotaro no sospechaba en lo más mínimo la clase de preferencia sexual que tenía su hijo, le urgía ser abuelo no deseaba que su primogénito dejara pasar más años o no alcanzaría a conocerlos, Kiyoshi solo lo calmo diciendo que un día de estos le daría la sorpresa.

Cuando sintió pesados los ojos y bostezo continuamente, miro su reloj y ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, veía a Souichi también bostezando y cansado, pero sin ninguna intención de ir a dormir y mañana ya tenía que presentarse con el equipo de la Universidad de Nagoya como el Jefe que era en el laboratorio, además tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano, por lo que dijo a Tatsumi:

\- Ya deja eso, vamos a dormir mañana hay que levantarse temprano y ya estoy cansado -

\- Yo todavía tengo algo que terminar -

\- ¡No! Mañana puedes hacerlo, por favor sube ya a la habitación -

\- ¡Tchh! ¿Que no puedo hacer mi trabajo en paz? Además, ¡como si fuera a dormir con usted! Hay más habitaciones, usare otra -

Después de escuchar aquello y para nada agradarle, Miyoshi de golpe y visiblemente furioso se levantó y tomo fuertemente del ante brazo a Tatsumi, al cual zarandeo y colérico le grito:

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso una vez más! Ya hable claro demasiadas veces ¿no entiendes todo lo que he hecho por tenerte aquí conmigo? -

A pesar de sentirse intimidado por la fuerza de Miyoshi, lo fácil que parecía a este dominarlo, tratando de zafar su brazo y tragando saliva, retándolo cuestiono:

\- ¡Bastardo! Y ¿¡Quien le dijo que yo quiero estar aquí!? -

Ante la rebeldía del rubio y su mirada de odio, Miyoshi lo empujo azotándolo contra la pared, sin soltar su brazo tomo violentamente su quijada y lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior tan fuerte que logro que este le sangrara. Souichi con el dolor y la gran impotencia que sentía reflejada en su rostro lo maldecía:

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Suélteme! -

Miyoshi aun apretando fuertemente sus brazos contra la pared, mirándolo fija y altivamente a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear decía:

\- Tu harás lo que yo diga, no me obligues a tener que marcar tu atractivo rostro, hay mil formas en las que puedo someterte no me orilles a usarlas, porque no es algo que me gustaría hacer amor -

En la habitación, Miyoshi muy decidido se preparaba para repetir su faena de la noche anterior y Souichi aun con su fuerte carácter, lejos de ser alguien que se dejara dominar, esta vez estaba temeroso ante los fuertes y cambiantes arrebatos de humor de aquel y notando que ser reacio o rudo solo le estaba provocando más problemas de los que ya tenía, trato de actuar de un modo más pertinente.

Antes no pensaba y terminaba hablando de más, pero ahora que había estado al lado de Morinaga por casi un año, estaba cambiando y ya pensaba más las cosas antes de hablar o hacerlas, por lo que ante el avance de Miyoshi deslizo su cuerpo hacia la cabecera de la cama y escapando de su acercamiento reclamaba:

\- ¡Hoy no! Me duele mucho la cabeza y mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado -

Miyoshi en un giro drástico en su trato y hablar, sin rastro de enojo o enfado, lo acorralo contra el respaldo de la cama, abrazándolo y besando su cuello tiernamente decía:

\- mmmm, déjame hacerlo por favor, te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso, no te lastimare cariño..., te deseo tanto -

Souichi noto que no lograría hacerlo desistir a menos que ofreciera algo tentador a cambio, por lo que oferto un trato.

\- ¡No! Si me deja recuperar lo suficiente..., yo lo compensare de algún modo -

\- ¿¡Eh!?..., eso suena muy interesante..., hmm ¿cuál sería ese modo? -

\- Yo no sé de eso, usted me lo dirá pero antes necesito suficientes días para recuperarme -

La propuesta le resulto demasiado atrayente a Miyoshi, si algo deseaba más que todo era que Souichi le correspondiera, pero en este caso el simple hecho de que le diera a entender que haría algo voluntariamente era simplemente irresistible para rechazarlo, por lo que dijo:

\- ¡Solo una semana y no más!..., hay tantas cosas que se me ocurren, que me gustaría probar de ti y que tú lo hagas, creo que la espera bien lo vale, oyasumi tesoro -

Por el momento Souichi se salvó, pero ahora ¿que podría hacer en una semana? Y liberarse antes de que tuviera que complacer a este sujeto.

 ** _Hamamatsu._**

El lunes comenzaba y Tetsuhiro ya ansiaba que llegara el jueves para salir temprano e ir a Nagoya, necesitaba la ayuda de Tatsumi mayor y los otros varones de la familia, además que quería liberar su angustia al saber que era justo que la familia de su amado también estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba con un miembro tan importante para todos ellos.

Actualmente, los días le parecían eternos solo llevaba pocos días de no ver a Souichi y sentía que no podría aguantar más tiempo, estaba sumamente tentado a ir a Tsukuba y verlo, de ser posible abrazarlo, pero resultaba imposible sabía que era vigilado eso le había advertido Miyoshi y si se atrevía debería atenerse a las consecuencias.

Kunihiro ya le había marcado después del mediodía, avisando que un compañero del bufete ya había conseguido una copia del video de su liberación en Nagano.

Al menos ya tenían una prueba.

Morinaga por su cuenta, había consultado a unos conocidos en las oficinas de la Universidad de Nagoya, quería averiguar si Miyoshi sensei tenía algún mal antecedente cuando trabajo allí antes de intentar abusar de Souichi, pero todos los informes indicaban que estaba limpio y Tatsumi nunca reporto el incidente, hasta el grado de que al único que sabía de ello, lo amenazó diciendo **_" Escúchame gusano, si se te ocurre decir de esto a alguien..."_**

Por lo que este solo dijo atemorizado **_" no se lo diré a nadie, no se lo diré a nadie",_** ahora razonaba tardíamente que si hubieran reportado el incidente de aquella ocasión, tal vez este tipo no estaría causando toda esta horrible situación.

Mas como ya hemos escuchado muchas veces, el "Hubiera" es una querella que no existe y en vez de lamentarse o culpar a alguien por lo que no se hizo, ahora tenían que concentrarse en lo que si se podía hacer. Encontrar como salir adelante de esta situación sin que nadie resultara tan dañado que no pudiera recuperarse.

En estos momentos no eran ellos dos solos, ahora tenían apoyo de un equipo dispuestos a ayudar.


	15. Capítulo 14 Esperanzas

Capítulo 14.

Esperanzas.

Universidad de Tsukuba.

El lunes no llegaron juntos a la Universidad, Souichi como los anteriores días fue escoltado por tres sujetos en el auto rojo. Miyoshi llego conduciendo un auto azul marino que solía usar para ir a trabajar, y fue el primero que llego a eso de las siete treinta y cinco de la mañana, después el encargado principal del laboratorio Etsu san, ya a eso de las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, Souichi llego en conjunto al barullo que traían Mika, Kenji, Yuko y Tadokoro.

Dentro del laboratorio, Etsu estaba muy atento a todo lo que hacía Miyoshi Kiyoshi y al estado incomodo que percibía en Tatsumi. Pero se esforzó por actuar de la manera más natural.

Llamo a Souichi, Mika y Tadokoro con el fin de dar paso a las presentaciones, por ser el primer día que regresaba a sus actividades el Jefe de Departamento desde que había solicitado su apoyo.

Después de las formalidades, tratándose de la persona a cargo de todo este proyecto, Miyoshi les explico claramente lo que se esperaba de ellos y del equipo en conjunto, después les pidió a Etsu y Souichi fueran a su oficina antes del almuerzo para definir algunas cosas por lo que se retiró y los dejo trabajando. Nadie podía negar que el sujeto hablara con autoridad y de forma profesional.

Etsu se acercó a Tatsumi para hablar de lo que harían hoy en la investigación y terminar el reporte de lo avanzado, evitaron tocar el tema de lo que hablaron en el bar el sábado pasado.

Llego la hora para presentarse a la oficina del Jefe Miyoshi y ambos con su respectivo reporte se dirigieron al sitio donde los aguardaba aquel, pero en el camino Etsu aprovecho para preguntar:

\- Tatsumi san ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mí? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué Miyoshi sensei te retiene a la fuerza? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? -

\- Etsu san..., ahora no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso -

\- Entonces ¿Cuando? Ahora que Miyoshi sensei ha regresado, te mantendrá más vigilado y como dijiste, seguramente ya no podremos almorzar juntos -

\- Para empezar..., yo no he aceptado todo lo que usted cree saber y aun si fuera el caso, ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? A penas lo conozco y usted a mi ¿por qué quiere buscarse problemas ajenos? -

No continuaron hablando, pues ya estaban a unos pasos de la oficina de Miyoshi sensei, por lo que tocaron a la puerta y después de recibir un "adelante" por respuesta entraron, el Jefe les ofreció asiento frente a su escritorio y comenzó a hablar:

\- Tatsumi Souichi, nuevamente le reitero mi bienvenida y le aseguro que es un gusto contar con su valioso apoyo en esta Universidad, principalmente en el departamento del que soy el mayor responsable, además he sido informado que han trabajado muy bien ambos equipos en conjunto. Pero la intención desde un inicio de mi invitación a venir aquí, es porque deseo que usted esté a cargo de uno de los laboratorios.

Tengo bajo mi responsabilidad seis laboratorios, mas no cuento con suficiente personal y menos con una maestría como usted la tiene, por lo cual me sería de gran ayuda. Dicho de otro modo y al grano, le ofrezco un empleo permanente aquí, con un buen porvenir y un mucho mejor salario, usted sabe que esta Universidad cuenta con un gran prestigio en todo el país -

Ante lo hablado por Miyoshi, no solo Souichi se sorprendió, Etsu también lo hizo, pues ahora el primero se daba cuenta que este sujeto tenía todo planeado desde un inicio y que no solo lo quería junto a él, ¡Quería controlar toda su vida y su trabajo! Sintió un enorme coraje, quería gritarle, mas reprimiéndose y apretando fuertemente sus puños respondió:

\- Yo jamás contemple esa posibilidad, le estoy muy agradecido más debo declinar, ya tengo un trabajo estable y solo acepte venir porque el contrato seria por un tiempo limitado y por qué están trabajando en una investigación similar a la mía. Además que aceptar su oferta, requeriría cambiar por completo muchas cosas en mi vida y por el momento es algo que no deseo hacer. Arigato -

Miyoshi de antemano ya le había mencionado que tenía todo contemplado, por lo que anticipadamente sabia la respuesta que Souichi le daría, así que tranquilo continuo el dialogo.

\- Pienso que se está precipitando un poco al responder tan rápido, por lo que le pido lo piense un tiempo más, aun va a estar aquí casi dos meses, al cabo del tiempo en que terminemos el proyecto le volveré a preguntar. Y pasando a otro asunto, también debo decirle que ahora que he regresado toda duda, material que requiera y lo que sea necesario, diríjase a mí ya no es preciso que acuda a Kimura Etsu, a quien de antemano agradezco el apoyo que le dio, mas ya no será necesario -

Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose al aludido y mirándolo de modo despectivo.

\- En su caso eso sería todo Kimura ya está informado, usted puede ir a almorzar, Tatsumi usted permítame unos minutos más, por favor -

Etsu suspicaz abandonaba la oficina, no muy de acuerdo en dejar a Souichi a solas con él, pero tenía que obedecer al Jefe "por el momento".

Una vez solos Miyoshi aclaraba las cosas:

\- Si lo que me respondiste hace un momento fue solo una actuación esta estuvo perfecta, pero si crees que voy a aceptar una negativa que te quede claro que no, a Nagoya ya no vas a regresar y si vuelves solo será para tramitar tu traslado definitivo aquí, para otras cosas olvídalo -

\- Eso es imposible, sabe que tengo que reunirme con mi padre el fin de semana, por lo que tengo que estar allí por lo menos tres días -

\- Si ni siquiera quiero que vayas ¿Cómo puedes pensar, que te permitiré estar allí por tres días? -

\- No veo que puede preocuparle, con sus repetidas amenazas y sus tipejos vigilándome todo el tiempo, ya sé que no debo hablar de esto con mi familia y de Morinaga ni hablar él no debe estar en Nagoya -

\- La única manera seria, solo si voy contigo-

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Muri! -

\- ¿Por qué? Vamos, nos alojamos en un hotel cercano y se acaba el problema-

\- Mi familia es muy tradicional, sería una ofensa que yo me quedara en otro lugar teniendo a mi padre de visita. Si lo que quiere es vigilarme, usted quédese en un hotel y yo con mi familia -

Miyoshi se levantó de su silla, se acercó a él lo rodeo con ambos brazos por la espalda y cintura, pero Souichi por auto reflejo siempre volteaba el rostro dejando libre acceso a su cuello, que ya besaba el otro, al tiempo que le decía:

-mmmmm Tal vez eso hagamos, ya lo hablaremos en casa, por ahora ve a almorzar que ya es algo tarde me gustaría ir contigo, pero eso será más adelante y mientras no quiero que te enfermes o no aguantaras toda mi pasión por ti, cariño -

Souichi totalmente molesto, con un semblante de pocos amigos fue directo al comedor tras coger sus alimentos se sentó en una mesa, no noto a Etsu sentado en otra pues estaba distraído por la reciente platica y discusión, pero Kimura no se lo pensó de inmediato tomo su charola y se sentó frente a él, pidiendo el permiso acostumbrado para después conversar un poco:

\- Tatsumi san, me gustaría decirte que yo tengo varios conocidos en diferentes universidades del país, y hasta algunos que han ido a trabajar al extranjero, si tu quisieras yo podría ayudarte a trabajar en alguna poniendo tierra y distancia entre tú y lo que te moleste aquí -

\- Eso no es posible Etsu san, tengo parte de mi familia aquí y no podría dejarla tan fácilmente, además no pienso aceptar el trabajo que me ofrecen aquí, yo estoy bien en Nagoya por lo que no se moleste -

\- Sabes a qué me refiero, ese trabajo que te ofrece no es como si tuvieras la opción de aceptar o no, conmigo no necesitas fingir estoy seguro que algo malo pasa aquí entre tú y Miyoshi sensei ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir negándolo? Deberías dejar que te ayude o ¿crees que no puedo hacerlo? Tal vez no lo parezca, pero provengo de una familia muy influyente y poderosa, de hecho conozco a la familia de Miyoshi sensei, aunque él a mi parece no reconocerme, por lo que de momento es mejor así. Su familia es adinerada y reconocida, pero creo que lo podemos manejar -

\- ¿A qué se refiere?-

\- Que estoy casi seguro que su padre no está enterado de lo que hace su hijo, el señor Miyoshi Kotaro es un hombre muy recto, honorable, estricto y lo mejor que es un conocido de mi padre por esto no creo que se alegre de saber lo que hace su hijo, hasta donde tengo conocimiento sus hijos le son muy leales y obedientes, por lo que si no te deja tranquilo podemos persuadirlo diciéndole que su familia se enterara de todo esto -

Ante lo expuesto, Tatsumi pensó que tal vez Etsu podría ser de ayuda, pero no se confió del todo.

Hamamatsu.

Cuando llego el martes, antes de salir de su departamento Tetsuhiro había recibido nuevas noticias, de parte de Kunihiro, ahora sabía que en la cabaña donde lo habían retenido junto a su senpai, de momento no había nadie, pero en el interior si estaba guardada la camioneta negra que usaron para liberarlo.

También obtuvo la dirección de la casa en los suburbios de clase alta de Tsukuba donde Miyoshi residía y mantenía con él a Souichi. La casa era propiedad de Kiyoshi además de todo habían tomado fotos, del día a día como tres hombres lo trasladaban de la casa a la Universidad y de la Universidad a aquella casa no permitiéndole libre movimiento, también de Miyoshi saliendo antes y regresando después de él. Estaban aplicando el mismo sistema que les propino ese tipo.

Ahora solo esperaba llegara el jueves y poder ver a Souiji san. El principal interés de verlo, además de ponerlo al tanto de la situación, era enterarse que tan altas eran las posibilidades de que se llevara a Kanako y a la tía Matsuda fuera de Nagoya, de este modo no teniendo con quien amenazar a Souichi, podrían actuar y liberarlo, además si las cosas se complicaran, con lo más que consiguieran recabar de pruebas pedir el apoyo de las autoridades aplicadas para ello, pero si eso no era necesario y lo liberaban sin contratiempos, unas copias de todas las pruebas les serian enviadas a su padre, el muy respetable Miyoshi Kotaro para evitar futuros intentos de algo parecido.

Todo lo anterior, parecían buenos planes mas no sabían que por otro lado alguien trataba por cuenta propia llevar a cabo el suyo. Esto podría cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos ¿para bien? O ¿podría complicarlos más?

Tsukuba.

Etsu san sin consultar a Souichi, pidió a su padre celebrar una cena de gala en la residencia principal que tenían en Tokio, invitando a algunos renombrados empresarios, entre los cuales figuraba Miyoshi Kotaro e hijos, el padre de Kimura, Kimura Atsushi, un reconocido empresario en la rama de la construcción, quien ocupaba el puesto número tres en el ranking de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de Japón, Miyoshi Kotaro ocupaba el número cinco.

Kimura Atsushi con gran influencia en el mundo de los negocios, era respetado y tomado muy en cuenta, por lo que no era posible declinar una invitación suya, Etsu tenía por seguro ver allí a Miyoshi Kiyoshi y hacerle notar que la persona que en la Universidad de Tsukuba era su subordinado, en realidad era superior a él en estatus social y económico. Y que podía ser un rival muy fuerte.

Además tenía toda la intención de encararlo y hasta amenazarlo, pero lo medito más pues no quería que tomara represalias contra Souichi, pensando que este lo había puesto al tanto de todo. Solo se limitaría a que lo reconociera, tal vez actuar sorprendido por encontrarse con él y que tuviera en cuenta que el podría ser alguien con lo necesario para respaldar a Tatsumi.

El miércoles Miyoshi mediante la insistencia y hostigamiento de su padre, ya estaba enterado de dicha reunión a la que no quería asistir, obviamente sin saber con quién se encontraría allí, la reunión seria el viernes por la noche en Tokio, lo que frustraba su plan de ir con Souichi a la recepción del padre de este, a pesar que él se quedaría en un hotel, pero ahora el joven tendría que ir bajo la custodia de tres de sus hombres, a los cuales dio la instrucción de quedarse vigilándolo cerca, que no lo perdieran de vista, que rentaran un auto en el aeropuerto al llegar a Nagoya aunque tuvieran que dormir en él.

Pero eso no era todo, Miyoshi estaba de muy mal humor por que su padre se encontraba en la ciudad, arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes, exigiéndole encontrarse con él después de su trabajo en el laboratorio, lo que lo obligaba a estar muy exhausto, llegando casi de madrugada solo a dormir, soportando el deseo de estar con quien encontraba ya dormido en su cama y así sería el resto de la semana. Souichi no podía sentirse más aliviado sin tener a ese sujeto encima de él todo el tiempo.

Souichi el miércoles por la noche se aventuró a marcarle a Morinaga aprovechando que aquel tipo no estaba, por supuesto lo hizo con un teléfono que Etsu le había dado para que se comunicara libremente, por si su teléfono estaba intervenido de alguna manera, marco repetidas veces. Cuando Morinaga por fin contesto:

\- ¡Contesta mas rápido, Baka! Sabes que no puedo llamarte tan fácilmente -

\- ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Eres tu senpai? ¿Cómo estás? Ese bastardo ¿no te ha dañado? Ya necesito verte y sab...

\- ¡Ya tranquilízate! Así no podemos hablar y..., si estoy bien, pero dime ¿Ya no has sido molestado o amenazado de algún modo? ¿Tu estas bien? -

\- No senpai, yo estoy bien y eso no es importante, lo único que me importa es poder liberarte y verte ya. Kunihiro y mis compañeros de departamento me están ayudando, ya sabemos dónde estás y en poco tiempo lo resolveremos ne? Pero..., este teléfono ¿no es tu teléfono verdad? -

\- Me lo consiguió una persona, pues el mío seguramente esta intervenido, mas no puedo arriesgarme a llamarte seguido y si tú necesitas comunicarme algo importante de mi familia o urgente no me llames, solo envía un mensaje a este número, yo te responderé cuando pueda hacerlo-

\- Senpai ¿ahora estas tu solo? ¿No está ese sujeto? Yo podría ir ahora mismo por ti -

\- No esta y no se te ocurra venir, afuera siempre están esos sujetos vigilando, no sé cómo no se cansan y largan de una buena vez, no dudo que hasta este cuarto tenga micrófonos para escucharme, bueno creo que debo colgar ya -

\- No, por favor espera, no cuelgues yo quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo y te extraño, no te olvides de mí pronto estaremos juntos como te prometí ¿recuerdas? Yo nunca voy a dejarte -

Ambos se sintieron con sentimientos encontrados, felices de escucharse y muy desdichados de no estar juntos. Souichi podía escuchar algunos sollozos al otro lado de la línea, logrando que el también derramara un par de lágrimas.

Hamamatsu.

El jueves llego y Morinaga ya había arreglado su ausencia del entrenamiento, este día saldría a Nagoya y estaría fuera de la casa de la tía Matsuda al pendiente del arribo de Tatsumi Souiji, quien llegaría por la tarde-noche.

Lo que más le preocupaba de hablar con Souiji san era ¿Que explicación podría dar del por qué ese sujeto mantenía a Souichi a la fuerza? Si se suponía era un secuestro ¿Porque no solo pedía el pago de rescate? Sabía que Souichi podría tener una muy severa reacción si decía que aquel tipo lo quería como su amante, o que Morinaga mismo era algo así como su amante y por eso fue secuestrado primero usado como alguien con el cual chantajear al ahora retenido.

¿Cómo poder explicarlo sin poner en duda la preferencia sexual de su senpai? ¿Por qué un hombre querría retener a otro?

La explicación que daría es que Miyoshi era un homosexual despechado y obsesionado con Souichi, obligándolo a permanecer con él por amenazas contra la integridad de su familia, pero tendría que excluir la parte de su propio secuestro y esa parecía ser la mejor opción, pues no quería que Souichi al final terminara tan molesto que ya no quisiera volver a verlo y mucho menos vivir juntos nuevamente.

Sí, eso es lo que haría cumpliendo lo que dijo cuándo le llamo después de haberse sobre pasado con él la primera vez _"Hare cualquier cosa por ti" "Hablo en serio"._

Anteponer el bienestar y deseos de una persona, aun encima de los propios es una expresión o muestra de Amor. Aunque esto te exija soportar lo que no deseas.

Tsukuba.

Universidad de Tsukuba.

Se aproximaba la hora de salir, Etsu san se encontraba nervioso no sabía de qué forma reaccionaria Souichi al decirle que ya había arreglado un encuentro entre las familias Kimura y Miyoshi con el fin de intimidar un poco a Kiyoshi.

Cuando alcanzo a ver que Souichi entro al cuarto donde estaban los lockers y guardaba su bata, entro discretamente tras él, los demás chicos ya habían dejado sus batas y ahora se despedían entre risas y platicas.

\- Tatsumi san, hoy se fue muy rápido el día ¿no crees? -

\- Así es Kimura san, ¡por cierto! Debo disculparme porque tendrá más trabajo a partir de mañana, pues estaré ausente unos días -

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sucedió algo, Tatsumi san? -

\- En realidad no, debo volver a Nagoya a una reunión familiar -

\- Miyoshi sensei, no me ha informado nada al respecto o ¿acaso Él no sabe? -

\- Ya está enterado y me ha autorizado el permiso necesario, por lo que nos vemos hasta el martes, Etsu san -

Se colgaba su mochila al hombro, listo para irse no muy dispuesto a seguir la conversación, conociendo de ante mano que rumbo en la plática llevaba su interlocutor.

\- ¡Espera! Yo necesito informarte algo, etto... El viernes he arreglado un encuentro con mi familia y la familia de Miyoshi sensei en la residencia de mi padre en Tokio, claro otras familias estarán invitadas también-

\- ¡Que! Y eso ¿con que fin? Usted ¿no pensara complicar más las cosas, Etsu san? -

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pienso hacer lo que ha te había dicho, permiteme...-

Abrió la puerta y vio que el laboratorio ya estaba vacío, se dirigió a la entrada principal y cerró con seguro, ahora regreso al cuarto de guarda ropa y continúo:

\- Solo quiero que Miyoshi sensei este consiente que hay alguien que puede ayudarte y que su familia no es la única con posibilidades como para que él haga lo que quiera o en este caso te obligue a hacer lo que tú no quieres -

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y mirando a otro lado un poco ruborizado, cosa que Souichi noto, he hizo que él se abochornara aún más sonrojándose visiblemente al ver lo que aquel sospechaba.

\- Pues no sé si sirva de algo, yo le recomendaría no se involucre él es peligroso y puede dañarlo-

\- Por eso necesito que me digas todo para saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, por favor es importante-

Souichi sintió cierto recelo de confiar en alguien, pero recordó que debería apresurarse en escapar o tendría que encontrarse en la situación de que Miyoshi le exigiera tomar iniciativa en el siguiente encuentro íntimo.

Por lo que hoy se decidió a hablar, sabía que Miyoshi no regresaría a su casa sino hasta la madrugada y a los escoltas de este los podía hacer esperar unos minutos más.

\- No creo que deba decirle nada -

\- Vamos Tatsumi ¿qué tengo que hacer para que creas que quiero ayudarte? Onegai -

\- Si se le ocurre decirlo a alguien, ¡lo mato! -

\- Lo juro, no se lo diré a nadie -

\- Etto..., Miyoshi sensei es una persona que trabajaba en la Universidad de Nagoya y es alguien resentido, secuestro a una persona importante para mí a quien libero a cambio de que yo permaneciera aquí y estaba dispuesto a dañarle seriamente, además que amenaza también con dañar a mi familia y a mí mismo si yo intento huir de aquí -

\- Eeehhh! Tatsumi san... Entonces ¿Él está enamorado de ti? ¿Él es homosexual? ¿Verdad? ¡No, no te ofendas! Es solo que te ve de una manera -

Souichi por demás sonrojado, solo lo miraba un poco enfadado pensando que creyera que ambos lo eran.

\- Si, lo es ¡ más le advierto! Ni se le ocurra pensar que yo también lo soy -

\- ¡Pero! ?..., Bueno, entonces la persona importante que secuestro ¿Es tu novia? -

\- Ya le dije lo necesario, lo demás no le importa, ahora lo mejor es irme los tipos afuera son capaces de venir a buscarme, ¡ah! y en su reunión o cena procure no causarme más problemas de los que ya tengo, Etsu san ja ne -

Etsu, solo pudo quedarse perplejo, vaya que Souichi era alguien difícil de entender y complacer, cualquier otro estaría agradecido por la disposición de ayudar, pero a este rubio obstinado había que rogarle prácticamente para que aceptara un poco de ayuda, después de pensar eso solo sonrió y se sintió con más ímpetu, para apoyarlo.

Nagoya.

Ya casi oscurecía, cuando Morinaga alcanzo a ver que se aproximaba, alguien con la apariencia de Souiji san, por lo que se apresuró a encontrarse con él antes que llegara a la vivienda de la tía Matsuda.

\- ¡Morinaga kun! ¡Que gusto verte! Pero ¿no estarían tú y Soukun aquí hasta mañana? -

\- Hisashiburi des ne, Souiji san, solo estoy yo aquí en Nagoya mañana seguramente llegara senpai -

-Ya veo entonces tu llegaste antes, pero vamos a la casa de Matsuda y tomemos un te-

\- Me gustaría más si pudiera acompañarme a tomar un café, necesito hablar con usted algo importante-

Después de caminar algunas calles entraron a una cafetería, se sentaron y esperaban por sus respectivos cafés.

\- Me inquietas muchacho ¿le pasa algo a Soukun? -

\- ¡Ah, no! Por favor no quiero preocuparlo, pero si necesito que mantenga la calma por lo que voy a decirle-

Guardaron silencio mientras atendían su orden, una vez se retiró la persona que los atendió, Souijin impaciente dijo:

\- ¡Habla muchacho! Dime ¿qué sucede?-

-etto...Senpai está retenido por una persona y amenazado al mismo tiempo, mañana cuando se presente el no dirá nada al respecto por temor de que alguno de ustedes, su familia sea dañado, Souiji san-

-Esto que me dices ¿es verdad? ¿Quién y con qué fin retendría a mi hijo? O ¿me estás hablando de un secuestro? -

\- Claro que es verdad yo jamás bromearía ante algo tan serio y respecto de ¿quién es?..., es un profesor que trabajo aquí en la Universidad de Nagoya y parece estar muy obsesionado con mi senpai -

\- ¿Obsesionado? ¿De qué manera? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza? ¿Peligra la vida de mi hijo? -

\- Es algo complicado..., el sujeto dice estar enamorado de senpai y como su hijo por supuesto lo rechazo ahora actúa de esta manera, senpai no quiere que dañe a ninguno de ustedes -

\- Pero ¿cómo cree eso? ¿Que podría hacernos un simple profesor? Desconozco a Soukun él no es tan débil –

\- Le aseguro que no es debilidad, ese hombre ahora no es un simple profesor además de que pertenece a una familia acaudalada y poderosa de Tokio ¡mire! Aquí está escrito todo lo que he podido investigar con la ayuda de mi hermano y mis amigos -

Tatsumi Souiji leía el contenido de aquel sobre y veía algunas fotos de su hijo custodiado por aquellos tipos, algunas en las que aparecía Miyoshi. Morinaga nervioso bebía su café y esperaba su reacción u opinión, que ya daba su acompañante:

\- Y ¿dónde está lo complicado? Solo llevamos esto a las autoridades y vamos por él -

\- Yo pensé igual, solo que primero sería necesario que tanto usted como los demás miembros de su familia estén en un lugar seguro y fuera de su alcance -

\- Pero si lo hacemos rápido, ni siquiera se dará cuenta -

\- No creo que sea tan fácil Souiji san, a senpai y a mi primero nos investigó, inclusive entraron a nuestro departamento, yo todavía no voy a revisarlo tal vez en un rato más lo hare, pero este tipo nos dijo que vio y escucho todo desde tiempo atrás, por esto no me sorprendería que aun ahora nos observen si hacemos algo mal no sé qué pasaría -

\- Pero ¿Entonces qué hago? Yo soy su padre y no pienso dejarlo así sin hacer nada -

\- Por supuesto que no, por eso estoy aquí para pedirle que después de su reunión familiar, pudieran salir de Nagoya así podríamos proceder a actuar, mi hermano y amigos me ayudaran -

\- Eso creo que podemos hacerlo, tendré que hablarlo con todos y decidir, ya mañana te diremos a donde nos iremos -

\- Mañana yo no vendré, el tipo dijo a senpai que no tuviera ningún acercamiento o contacto conmigo, advirtió que no hiciera nada y senpai no sabe que yo he venido, por eso le suplico no diga nada de esto, senpai no debe saberlo el me prohibió informarles, además sus reacciones no siempre son muy razonables ya sabe que él quiere resolverlo todo solo -

\- Si sería mejor que no se entere, estaría más presionado a mi hijo le cuesta trabajo mentir -

Acordaron que Souiji llamaría para informar a Morinaga y proceder a liberar a Souichi en cuanto estuvieran todos lejos y Morinaga preparado.


	16. Capítulo 15 Complicaciones

**_Capítulo 15._**

 ** _Complicaciones._**

 ** _Tsukuba._**

Souichi preparaba una pequeña maleta con algunos cambios de ropa para su viaje a Nagoya, ya era viernes y se reuniría con su familia, tenía al menos dos razones para estar contento, ver a su padre después de varios meses y estar lejos de Miyoshi al menos unos días. Pero no podía sentirse a gusto quería ir a su departamento en su ciudad natal pero estaba seguro que esos tipos que lo vigilaban no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

Después de tener todo listo simplemente se ducho y metió a la cama. Ya llevaba unas horas dormido cuando sintió a alguien encima, besando su rostro por lo que reacciono sobresaltado y de inmediato empujo a Miyoshi que para su sorpresa tenia aliento alcohólico, además que por estar mareado callo de la cama de espaldas.

Miyoshi se incorporó sobándose la espalda y nuevamente se acercó a él.

\- ¡Pero que agresivo! ¿Por qué me tumbaste? Ya no puedo aguantar más, te necesito y deseo demasiado -

Se encimo sobre Souichi, comenzó a besarlo y tratar de quitarle su pijama, lo bueno que esta vez no era una yucata o le hubiera sido más rápido y fácil.

\- ¡Aggg! ¡Aléjese! recuerde que esperaría una semana, además que esta borracho y apesta a alcohol -

\- Mañana te iras y no te veré por varios días, yo no puedo esperar tanto déjame amarte hoy, te daré lo que quieras además de esto -

Miyoshi se sentó en la cama y saco del bolsillo interno de su saco un estuche negro, largo y de piel que abrió frente al rostro de Souichi, quien miro un hermoso reloj de oro blanco de aquellos suizos muy caros (Rolex).

Souichi fue tomado por sorpresa y tardo un poco en reaccionar, por lo que Miyoshi continúo:

\- Es hermoso ¿verdad? Quedará perfecto en tu muñeca -

Beso su mano y se propuso ponérselo, cuando:

-¡No! No puedo aceptarlo y si de verdad quiere darme algo, que sea mi libertad -

Miyoshi, apretándose la frente y dejando el estuche en la cómoda dijo:

\- Tu terquedad ya empieza a desquiciarme..., cumpliré el trato tal como quedamos esperare los días que faltan, pero te advierto que no te saldrá barato muero por hacerte y que me hagas lo que yo quiera, lo mejor será dormir antes que logres enfadarme y te tome a la fuerza -

Amanecía el viernes y Miyoshi aun con algo de resaca se bañaba y alistaba para ir a trabajar, Souichi no se presentaría al laboratorio aunque su vuelo salía hasta la tarde prefirió no laborar para no hacer las cosas con prisa, todavía estaba acostado y a pesar de que ya estaba despierto no se movía, ni abría los ojos, solo esperaba que aquel se fuera pronto pero no, Miyoshi se sentó en la orilla de la cama del lado que él estaba y acariciando su cabeza y rostro decía:

\- Souichi despierta quiero que desayunemos juntos, anda perezoso, levántate -

\- Quiero dormir otro poco, vaya usted yo después desayuno -

\- No, ¡cámbiate y baja! No te veré varios días así que apresúrate -

Lo anterior lo dijo disgustado y ordenando, para después salir de la habitación azotando un poco la puerta.

Mientras desayunaban Miyoshi hablaba.

\- Saldré antes de la Universidad para ir a dejarte al aeropuerto y recuerda que no debes hablar de absolutamente nada de esto con tu familia, estarás varios días allá y te llamare varias veces para recordártelo no vayas a sentirte tentado a hablar de más -

Nagoya.

Morinaga decidió pasar la noche en su departamento, le costó conciliar el sueño extrañaba demasiado la presencia de su senpai en ese lugar, moría de ganas de verlo pero ahora todo el viernes lo dedicaría a revisar cada pequeño rincón del departamento, tenía que encontrar las cámaras de video diminutas y micrófonos que seguramente estaban allí, pues Miyoshi les había dejado escuchar que veía y oía todo cuanto en ese departamento pasaba.

Probablemente otra vez pasaría una noche infernal ahora solo en este departamento, en donde meses atrás cuando comenzó su entrenamiento en Hamamatsu y no quería ir por lo ansioso que se encontraba por su resiente pelea, Souichi lo animo _diciendo "Esta es tu casa" y "Esta es mi casa también" "No voy a ir a ningún lado así que sal y has lo mejor que puedas ¿de acuerdo?"_ Por lo que Morinaga feliz concluyo pensando _"Esta es nuestra casa"_. Ahora sufriendo en silencio se preguntaba:

¿Podría volver a llamar nuestra casa a este lugar junto a la persona más importante para él?

Tsukuba.

Se dirigían al aeropuerto en el auto, en la parte trasera viajaban Souichi quien solo miraba sobre el camino, a su lado Miyoshi que frecuentemente de reojo lo veía y adelante iban los dos que acompañarían al joven. De regreso ya manejaría Kiyoshi solo, ahora volvía a sacar el estuche con el reloj y se lo daba a su acompañante.

\- Ya le dije que no voy a aceptarlo y que es lo que quiero -

\- Quiero que lo conserves y lo uses, además ten esta tarjeta de crédito la usaras para comprar todo lo que necesites, estos dos ya saben que pueden llevarte a donde quieras siempre y cuando ellos te puedan observar, además me dirán todo lo que hagas y a donde vayas -

\- ¡Yo no necesito esto, soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme por mi mismo! Preferiría me dejaran solo no aguanto que estén encima de mi todo el tiempo -

\- Si..., yo también preferiría estar solo contigo y no tener que vigilarte para que no te escapes, pero por ahora eso es imposible, ya llegaras a amarme entonces todo será mejor y diferente, por lo que por favor ¡coopera un poco! -

\- ¿Cooperar? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pedirlo? ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! Si siempre me ha querido obligar y someter a la fuerza -

Esas palabras habían causado un dolor en Miyoshi, ahora pensaba hasta donde había llegado por él y sin embargo Souichi no tomaba nada de eso en consideración, claro no tendría por que hacerlo el no había pedido nada de esto, sin embargo el mayor se preguntaba ¿qué trato debería darle?

Ni de buena manera, ni con obsequios y demás lograba dominarlo, parecía que solo la fuerza y control funcionaban en el rubio.

\- Si estoy libre el domingo vendré y regresaremos juntos el lunes que termine tu encuentro familiar, contesta cuando te llame, no te conviene evadirme o me tendrás allí mañana mismo aunque no atienda mis asuntos -

Lo jalo de la muñeca y quiso besarlo, pero Souichi reacio sacudía su brazo definitivamente odiaba que ese sujeto fuera tan descarado al no importarle estar en el estacionamiento y que sus guaruras estuvieran en el auto escuchando y viendo todo. Por lo que dijo:

\- ¡Aquí no! ¿No ve que hay gente alrededor? -

\- ¡Y eso que importa! Tu eres mi pareja y aun que no te guste voy a hacerlo cuando quiera, así que déjame besarte -

Después de ese mal sabor para Souichi, por fin entraba al aeropuerto y una vez que abordara su vuelo estaría en Nagoya en una hora con pocos minutos.

Nagoya.

Tetsuhiro había logrado desconectar todos los micrófonos y cámaras que encontró, pensó que debió ser más cauteloso culpándose en todo momento de la situación, ahora estaba arreglando todo el departamento que había dejado de cabeza después de su minuciosa búsqueda.

Ya casi anochecía y el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente, sabía que Souichi para estas horas ya estaría encontrándose con su familia, quería correr y encontrarse con él, hasta pensó en ir y mirar de lejos, pero y ¿si lo descubrían? Tuvo que contener el impulso y ser paciente, ahora pensaba que tal vez Souichi podría llamarle si ese sujeto no estaba cerca, pero no dudaba que estuvieran vigilándolo.

Casa de Oba san Matsuda.

Después de los emotivos abrazos y bienvenidas la familia reunida comía y charlaba amenamente, se podían escuchar algunas carcajadas provocadas por Isogai que siempre tenía algunas ocurrencias y anécdotas graciosas.

Souichi no mostraba mucha alegría, algo común en él sin embargo hoy era aún peor por más que se esforzó su mente rememoraba que en la última reunión había estado presente Morinaga y que a pesar de hacerle pasar algunos disgustos vergonzosos por culpa de Isogai, añoraba que en esos momentos su kouhai estuviera con él.

La suspicacia de Isogai no tardó en aparecer, de un momento a otro ya estaba junto a Souichi pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros y preguntando.

\- Y ¿dónde está tu kouhai o más bien dicho tu protector novio, Souichi kun? -

\- ¡Tchs! En Hamamatsu por su entrenamiento le fue imposible llegar..., ya lo había dicho, pero si no estuvieras con tus chistes y prestaras atención no tendría que repetírtelo -

\- Supongo que entonces no habrá ningún problema si charlamos ¿si no hay quien te esté celando todo el tiempo ne? -

Después de una grata cena y larga velada, todos se encaminaron a las habitaciones y futones en la sala para dormir, estaban cansados pero también contentos de estar juntos.

Tokio.

Viernes por la noche y Kimura Etsu ya se encontraba en la residencia de su padre, la mayoría de los invitados llegaban uno tras otro, pues para el mundo empresarial es muy importante la puntualidad, no tardó en aparecer el señor Miyoshi Kotaro junto con sus dos hijos, vestidos de etiqueta obligatoria por ser un evento nocturno mientras eran recibidos por el anfitrión y su esposa.

Etsu opto por esperar hasta que todos se sentaran y los que no lo conocían lo ubicaran como el hijo de Kimura Atsushi al hallarse sentado en la mesa junto a sus padres.

Algo que no tardo en suceder, Miyoshi ya lo miraba sorprendido de encontrarlo allí y en esos instantes concluía que era parte de la familia dueña de aquella residencia. Ahora decidía que lo abordaría después de cenar en el momento que todos aprovechan para conversar.

\- Kimura Etsu es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, nunca se me ocurrió relacionar su apellido al de su honorable familia, por lo que le ofrezco una disculpa por mi enorme distracción -

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, el apellido Kimura no es exclusivo de mi familia y en todo caso las disculpas son mutuas porque yo tampoco lo relacione a la honorable familia Miyoshi -

\- Si, en realidad es poco común que los próximos en tomar la delantera en ambas empresas sean Científicos Investigadores, mire que coincidencias -

Con el propósito de provocar un poco a Kiyoshi, Etsu desviaba el tema a un terreno más arriesgado.

\- Hablando de coincidencias..., creo que ambos notamos el gran futuro que Tatsumi Souichi puede tener si se le ofrecen buenas oportunidades, él me agrada bastante por lo que he pensado pedirle ir al extranjero donde a mi también me ofrecen un muy buen puesto en uno de los más modernos y sofisticados laboratorios de Francia, allá están muy a la vanguardia en productos agrícolas que no afectan al ecosistema -

\- Creo que ya es tarde para eso, usted escucho cuando yo le ofrecí quedarse a cargo de uno de los laboratorios, además usted ni siquiera lo conocía ¿por qué ahora ese interés? Puede darle esa oportunidad a uno de sus kouhais a quienes conoce más y por los que debe sentir mayor responsabilidad como su senpai que es... ¿No cree usted? -

El tono sobresaltado en el que hablo Miyoshi, le dejaba ver claramente la mucha molestia que sentía, pero eso no lo detuvo.

\- En eso tiene razón yo tengo esa obligación con mis kohuais, pero cuando se trata de quedar bien con gente importante e influyente es mejor ofrecer lo mejor ¿o no? Y no me negara que Tatsumi san es lo mejor -

La conversación entre Etsu y Miyoshi estaba saliéndose un poco de control y el mayor ya estaba muy alterado sintiendo que podría golpear en cualquier momento al otro, por lo tanto decidió mejor terminar la discusión, mintiendo categóricamente:

\- De todos modos su insistencia es inútil..., Tatsumi ya acepto quedarse en la Universidad de Tsukuba, él mismo me lo confirmo recientemente así que lo mejor será que lo olvide y si me disculpa tengo que saludar a una persona -

Etsu sintió una gran rabia sabía que eso no era posible, Souichi no quería estar allá y este hombre quería controlarlo a su antojo, entonces tomo su celular y mando un mensaje.

Cuando Miyoshi sintió vibrar su celular se emocionó un poco pensando que pudiera ser Souichi, pero cuando vio el nombre de mala gana abrió el mensaje para leerlo, cuando termino de leerlo busco entre los presentes a Etsu san y lo observo con una mirada asesina que el otro le devolvió, esperando de antemano esa reacción.

¿Que decía el mensaje que Etsu envió?

Mensaje:

 _-No piense que las cosas le resultaran como espera, yo también soy muy terco y egoísta cuando algo o alguien me interesa nada me detiene y yo ya estoy demasiado interesado en Tatsumi -_

Este tipo de reacción no era de extrañar, Etsu como todo joven inexperto se olvidó de una gran verdad al mostrar impulsivamente sus intenciones "Que siempre debes mantener confundidos a tus enemigos, si no saben quién eres o que quieres, no sabrán que planeas hacer a continuación" y esto era algo en lo que Miyoshi si tenía experiencia.

Recién amanecía el sábado y Miyoshi feliz se preparaba para regresar a su casa, pues de allá se dirigiría a Nagoya a alcanzar a Souichi, había pasado la noche en la residencia que como familia tenían en Tokio, sin embargo sus planes no se realizarían por que la temporada en que las ventas en la empresa familiar incrementaban estaba próxima y siempre se reunían prioritariamente para trazar las mejores estrategias en mercadotecnia. Por lo que no podría ir a Nagoya y quedaría libre para regresar hasta el martes.

Quien ya estaba en camino a Nagoya era Etsu san, que después de retar a Miyoshi la noche anterior y con la cabeza caliente todavía simplemente actuó por impulso. Pensó que podría agilizar por su cuenta que Souichi se liberara de aquel.

Nagoya.

En el aeropuerto de Nagoya Etsu marcaba su celular al mismo que le había proporcionado a Souichi, quien lo acepto porque él no podía hacerse de uno mientras esos sujetos lo seguían a todas partes

Había llegado a Nagoya pero desconocía por completo su dirección, de todos modos no estaba muy seguro que Tatsumi estuviera dispuesto a dársela o querer encontrarse con él, con todo si algo tenía Etsu era ser atrevido, arrojado y terco como él mismo lo reconocía.

\- Si, Etsu san, aquí Tatsumi -

\- Tatsumi que bueno que respondas, pensé no lo harías si Miyoshi está cerca de ti -

\- No, no lo está, pero dígame ¿qué sucede? -

\- Eetttooo..., ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrarte en Nagoya? Es que de casualidad estoy aquí y me gustaría contarte lo que sucedió en la reunión con Miyoshi sensei, si no te es un problema claro está -

\- ¿Tan grave es que no puede esperar hasta el martes? ¡Le dije que se abstuviera de hacer nada! -

Souichi le dijo que se dirigiera a casa de su tía Matsuda de la cual le dio la dirección, le advirtió que antes que llegara le llamara para salir y distraer a los guaruras de Miyoshi, mientras el entraba rápidamente por que seguramente ya lo conocían de todas las ocasiones que estuvieron en la Universidad y cuando lo recogieron en el bar.

Cuando por fin Souichi entro después de alegar un rato con los sujetos en lo que Etsu se colaba, este ya estaba de lo más tranquilo y relajado conversando con Kurokawa, Tomoe e Isogai, le habían invitado a desayunar y mientras aguardaban el desayuno, aprovechaban para enterarse como es que un tipo tan sonriente, amigable y sociable, decía ser amigo del rudo, violento y asocial rubio que entraba y los interrumpía indicándole a Etsu san lo siguiera a lo que antes era la habitación en la que dormía cuando visitaba a su hermana y tía, había pensado conversar en la terraza pero los sujetos en el auto lograrían verlos allí, una vez en aquella habitación Souichi comenzó el interrogatorio:

\- Lo escucho Etsu san ¿Que es tan urgente? ¿Por qué no pudo esperar hasta el martes? -

\- Porque es referente a tu futuro y trabajo, Miyoshi sensei afirma totalmente seguro y con total autoridad que tú te quedaras a trabajar en la Universidad de Tsukuba pero yo sé que tu no deseas eso, entonces le dije que tu estarías mejor en otro lugar con mayor futuro, que yo podría conectarte con las personas adecuadas, claro si tú estás de acuerdo Tatsumi -

\- Usted mismo lo comento, que no es como si tuviera elección -

\- Si eso dije, pero ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por qué te amenaza? Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero la vez que bebimos tú lo comentaste que él sería capaz de dañar a tu familia ¿Es con lo que te chantajea o amenaza? -

Souichi no contesto solo bajo el rostro, no se dio cuenta cuando Etsu se acercó y tomo una de sus manos envolviéndola con las suyas, buscando su mirada para a continuación decir:

\- Si tú lo deseas solo dilo y sacare a toda tu familia del país y a ti mismo, te lo dije antes yo también puedo valerme de muchas cosas para ayudarte ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? -

Souichi estaba totalmente confundido, tardó en reaccionar y soltar su mano de las que envolvían la suya amablemente y su cerebro todavía no sabía cómo interpretar aquello como tampoco las palabras que Etsu le decía, Etsu al notar su confusión tomo la oportunidad para decir todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

\- Tal vez no lo has notado Tatsumi, pero yo estoy muy interesado en ti..., me has agradado bastante desde el momento en que te vi y de verdad quise evitar desarrollar estos sentimientos, pero me fue imposible. De verdad " me gustas" y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas -

El acabose..., Souichi estaba en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión y congelado, pensando lo mismo que cuando fue a Canadá y un fulano quiso ligar con él " _un hombre quería conmigo" " a ellos los atraigo" "solo mi jodida suerte"_ pero unos golpes a la puerta lo regresaban al presente, no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, era su padre que le pedía bajara ya a desayunar pues todos habían comenzado, por lo que aprovecho para salir y Etsu detrás de él.

En la mesa la conversación giraba en torno al visitante y su trabajo con Souichi en la Universidad, Etsu por demás se sentía muy cómodo y no se le notaban ánimos de querer irse, sin embargo noto la incomodidad de Souichi por lo que decidió despedirse de la familia y agradecer, la excusa que dio de aparecer tan sorpresivamente fue que no podía esperar por una importante opinión por parte de su colega para continuar con el experimento el lunes y no hasta el martes que regresara el rubio.

Antes de salir Souichi le indico que podrían verlo aquellos que vigilaban a fuera, que nuevamente el saldría primero para distraerlos, pero Etsu no le dio la debida importancia estaba demasiado emocionado por la confesión que acababa de hacer y ahora se sentía más seguro al haber encarado a Miyoshi y dejado ver a este que estaba dispuesto a lo necesario porque su compañero de investigación trabajara con él en otro lugar. Por lo que simplemente salió haciendo caso omiso.

Por último, en el genkan antes de salir Etsu preguntaba:

\- Tatsumi ¿Que me respondes? ¿Preparo lo necesario? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo de una vez? -

\- Yo le informo más tarde ahora no me gustaría hablar más de esto, cualquiera de mi familia podría escucharnos y es mejor que se vaya si piensa volver hoy mismo a Tsukuba -

Los escoltas en el auto inmediatamente reconocieron al que salía de aquella casa, tomaron fotos de Etsu saliendo, marcaron a Miyoshi le informaron y le enviaron las fotos desde el celular.

Tokio.

Miyoshi al enterarse de la presencia de Etsu en Nagoya se encontraba furioso, en su rabieta había azotado el móvil contra la pared y pateado el sillón en el que estaba sentado antes de recibir la llamada.

Acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás de manera brusca y continua, caminando de un lado a otro demasiado ansioso.

Ahora se sentaba a fumar y pensar que haría, traer de inmediato a Souichi fue lo que cruzo por su mente, al final de cuentas era lo que quería mantenerlo a toda costa a su lado, por lo que tomo el teléfono de casa y marco a sus escoltas para ordenarles llevarlo a la residencia de las cercanías de Okutama, ya no a Tsukuba.

Después llamo a Souichi diciéndole que se despidiera de su familia, que su visita terminaba ya y que lo mejor sería que obedeciera, pues no quería tener que actuar contra su familia y que esto lo agradeciera al estúpido de su compañero de investigación, ya pensaría con calma que hacer con el entrometido de Etsu san.

Souichi explico a su familia que lo mejor sería irse, pues el experimento se hallaba en una etapa crítica, prometiendo que si todavía permanecían la siguiente semana regresaría, Soujin noto el cambio repentino en su hijo después de la última llamada, por lo que no permitió le siguieran insistiendo que se quedara su hermano, Kanako e Isogai, Kurokawa solo escuchaba prefería no opinar. Después de los abrazos y despedidas salía y una calle adelante abordaba el auto donde lo esperaban aquellos hombres.

El viaje lo harían por carretera, los hombres de Miyoshi pensaron que después alguno regresaría el auto a alguna sucursal en el aeropuerto de Tokio, su prioridad era asegurarse de mantener a Souichi en su poder sin importar nada más, eso les había ordenado su jefe.

El tiempo que tomaría el viaje seria de unas cuatro horas, por lo que llegarían de noche. Algo le decía a Souichi que esto no era bueno y temía tanto por su familia como por Morinaga, pues es con quienes amenazaba causar daño Miyoshi.

 _La segunda fase de la Obsesión por otra persona, es la Fase Ansiosa, Miyoshi ya había mostrado muchos rasgos de esta al retenerlo a la fuerza, limitarle el contacto con otras personas, controlando sus llamadas, llamándolo constantemente hasta diez o más veces al día y limitándolo al no dejarlo desarrollar como individuo en el ámbito laboral. Nada saludable una afección como esta_.

Casa de tía Matsuda.

Soujin no espero más, llamo a los hombres reunidos en esa casa y les informo todo lo que hasta el momento sabia. La reacción de ellos no fue nada de lo que él esperaba, le reprocharon que no les hubiese dicho antes, de haberlo sabido dijo Tomoe no hubiese permitido a su hermano irse, ya todos juntos irían a algún lugar y tratarlo con las autoridades, ahora les urgía saber en dónde exactamente estaba su hermano y que su imprudencia no complicara verdaderamente las cosas.

Claro para los que no están directamente dentro del problema, siempre les resulta más fácil ver las posibles salidas que hay, pero en este caso desconocían todos los detalles, de los tipos armados fuera de la casa dispuestos a todo según las ordenes de Miyoshi, las amenazas no solo dirigidas a Souichi y su familia, si no también a Morinaga, si ellos hubiesen detenido a Souichi seguramente los guaruras hubieran actuado violentamente contra ellos mismos o Morinaga seria dañado, sin embargo ellos no tenían conocimiento de esto.

Tetsuhiro ya estaba por llegar a Hamamatsu, cuando Soujin le llamo para informarle todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Etsu hasta la reacción de Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai y lo mal que ahora se sentía al no aprovechar la oportunidad que se presentó cuando Souichi estuvo allí, Morinaga lo trato de calmar diciendo:

\- No se culpe Soujin san, mi senpai de ninguna manera querría que ninguno de ustedes quedaran bajo ningún riesgo, él sabe que Moyoshi es alguien con el cual tratar con cuidado, además que seguro afuera de la casa estaban esos sujetos violentos dispuestos a todo contar de llevarse a su hijo -

\- Y entonces ¿que deberíamos hacer, esto ya debemos resolverlo?-

\- Por ahora lo que deben hacer es irse de allí lo antes posible, ya no podemos dejar pasar más días, necesitamos liberar a senpai ya -

\- Mañana a primera hora saldremos de aquí, Isogai dice conocer un sitio seguro para Kanako y la tía Matsuda, después de asegurarlas nosotros iremos contigo para acordar que hacer -

Okutama (zona boscosa).

Después de las diez de la noche, lograron llegar a la casa donde pocos días atrás había comenzado esta pesadilla para ambos jóvenes, a Souichi inmediatamente lo encaminaron a la habitación que había ocupado encerrándolo. El simplemente se tumbó en la cama, ya estaba cansado de todo esto y otra vez estaba incomunicado le habían quitado ambos celulares, nuevamente la desesperación estaba aflorando en él.

Por lo que después de un tiempo golpeaba la puerta y la pateaba al mismo tiempo que gritaba que lo dejaran salir, si solo estuviera Morinaga para consolarlo y calmarlo como hizo en ocasiones pasadas.

Deseaba en esos momentos que su amable Kouhai lo animara, lo abrazara. Pensaba que ahora que finalmente había estado más dispuesto a estar con él, que habían acomodado un poco su vida a su ritmo de trabajo, pareciera que siempre había algo que los separaba. Pero al mismo tiempo esta amarga experiencia les dejaba conocer otros rasgos de ellos que desconocían.


	17. Capítulo 16 Detonantes

Capítulo 16.

 **Detonantes.**

 _Universidad de Tsukuba._

El lunes Etsu se presentó con normalidad a trabajar, sabía que Souichi se aparecería al siguiente día, sin embargo de Miyoshi se le hizo extraño no encontrarlo pues regularmente era el primero en llegar al laboratorio. El tenia por seguro que Tatsumi hoy todavía estaba en Nagoya por lo que decidió marcarle, lo hizo en varias ocasiones sin recibir respuesta y esto consiguió preocuparlo, se preguntó si Miyoshi fue a reunirse en ese lugar con él concluyendo que esa era la causa de que no le contestara, e intranquilo pensó intentarlo más tarde.

 **Tokio.**

Miyoshi no veía la hora de irse a su casa, su mente obsesiva lo mantenía ocupado pensando todo el tiempo en Souichi y cómo evitar que lo arrebataran de su lado, ante su falta de atención e interés en lo que se hablaba en la sala de juntas de la empresa, su padre lo abordo al término de la misma para preguntarle que lo tenía tan distraído y preocupado.

Su respuesta:

\- Discúlpame padre sé que todavía hay mucho trabajo rezagado, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansado y tengo un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo que necesito es ir a casa y descansar, en estos momentos no creo aportar nada brillante -

Todas estas excusas lograron disgustar a Miyoshi Kotaro, pues su primogénito nunca había puesto en segundo plano nada que tuviera que ver con la empresa, siempre era muy responsable y perfeccionista exigiendo que las cosas se hicieran lo mejor y humanamente posible, por lo que lo reprendió:

\- Eso es muy poco profesional de tu parte y tus excusas son muy pobres ¡cansado! Cansados todos estamos y esto es más importante, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que terminemos -

El martes durante la mañana Souichi exigía lo dejaran ir a la Universidad, pero los hombres que lo vigilaban dijeron tener la orden de no hacerlo, que esperara hasta que Miyoshi regresara y exactamente era él quien en ese momento marcaba a su escolta principal y pedía le pasara al chico.

\- ¿Cómo estas Amor? Hoy por la tarde por fin te veré después de tantos días, te he extrañado demasiado-

\- ¡No me llame así! y dígale a estos patanes que me dejen ir a trabajar, no puedo estar encerrado un momento más -

\- ¡Tu no vas a regresar a trabajar! Además no lo necesitas yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras y ¿cuál es la urgencia? Lo que pasa es que quieres encontrarte con el estúpido de Etsu -

\- ¡Ya basta! Estoy tan cansado de todo esto -

Souichi simplemente le colgó el teléfono y trato de salir, poco le importaba si lo golpeaban, algo que no se atrevieron a hacer los hombres de Miyoshi sabían que el joven era demasiado importante para su jefe, por lo que solo lo sujetaron jaloneándolo arriba a la habitación y cerrando esta con llave, a lo que violentamente el rubio bastante desesperado agarro la silla del escritorio para comenzar a golpear con esta las ventanas rompiendo todos los cristales, sin pensar que no podría salir por estas pues tenían barrotes de seguridad para evitar la entrada de posibles ladrones.

 **Hamamatsu.**

Soujin, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai, llegaron al departamento de Tetsuhiro, ya habían enviado a Kanako y la tía Matsuda a la prefectura de Aomori a setecientos quince kilómetros de Tokio, unas siete horas treinta y seis minutos en auto con unos familiares de Isogai de quien seguramente no tenía conocimiento Miyoshi, por no estar emparentado con la familia Tatsumi, además que este joven solo había convivido con ellos en pocas ocasiones.

Le relataron todo lo ocurrido el domingo que al irse Etsu san, Souichi se fue después, Morinaga se inquietó al escuchar nuevamente de esa persona y se preguntaba que tenía que ver en todo esto.

Sin embargo no dijo nada de esto por el momento, lo que sí hizo fue ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que habían investigado y mostrarles las pocas pruebas recabadas, cuando concluyo Tomoe de inmediato expreso:

\- Morinaga san creo que entonces no hay nada más que hablar, si ya sabemos que ese sujeto tiene a mi niisan en Tsukuba deberíamos de ir por él y nosotros ahora amenazarlo con llevar estas pruebas a las autoridades, pues todo lo que él está haciendo es un delito -

\- Por supuesto que eso es lo que haremos, lo único que hacía falta es que todos ustedes estuvieran enterados y fuera del alcance de ese tipo para que no amedrentara a senpai y una vez él este enterado no dude en venir con nosotros pensando que tiene control y dominio sobre él -

Quien ahora hablaba era Isogai:

\- Entonces Kurokawa y yo iremos mañana a buscarlo a la Universidad de Tsukuba y lo pondremos al tanto y si tenemos la oportunidad de traerlo de una buena vez lo haremos, al final de cuentas ese tal Miyoshi sensei no nos conoce y podremos acercarnos a Souichi kun sin problemas -

Ante esto Morinaga advertía a Isogai y Kurokawa:

\- Regularmente son tres o cuatro escoltas de Miyoshi los que vigilan a senpai y por lo que se están armados y listos para retenerlo a toda costa, bueno eso es lo que hemos podido averiguar por lo tanto deben ser muy cuidadosos -

 _Universidad de Tsukuba._

Llego el martes pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y Etsu san estaba nervioso, no veía que Tatsumi llegara como tampoco Miyoshi sensei y el día anterior perdió la cuenta de las veces que le marco y mando mensajes sin recibir una sola respuesta.

Dejo pasar una hora más pero al ver que no se presentaba a trabajar decidió avisar a Kenji y dejarlo a cargo. Ahora abordo su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Miyoshi sensei en los suburbios de Tsukuba, insistió tocando el timbre pues nadie abría la puerta, sin embargo después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió encontrándose con la komori, la cual le informo que desde la semana pasada no habían vuelto ninguno de los dos ocupantes de la casa y que aún no le comunicaban a ella cuando llegarían, claro todo esto lo dijo la amable señora por que Etsu se presentó como el subordinado encargado del laboratorio donde Miyoshi es el Jefe.

Entro a su auto dejando caer su cuerpo y apretaba con sus manos el volante, recargo su cabeza sobre este, ahora si se preocupó por su falta de cuidado cuando fue a Nagoya y pensaba que esto era el resultado de que Miyoshi sensei se enteró de su presencia por medio de sus guaruras y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea de en qué lugar pudiera tener a Souichi o si aquel tipo sería tan capaz de lastimarlo

El panorama para Isogai y Kurokawa era parecido, solo por la audacia del primero les permitieron entrar a la Universidad muy trabajosamente, cuando llegaron a los laboratorios Kenji los recibió y les informo que Tatsumi senpai no se había presentado desde el final de la semana pasada, que él desconocía cuando lo haría. Decidieron informar a los demás llamándoles a sus respectivos celulares.

Morinaga cuando recibió la llamada y lo poco alentador del resultado, inmediatamente se alteró deduciendo que esto tenía que ver con el tal Etsu san, ya que desde su presencia en Nagoya todo pareciera haberse complicado, por lo que salió de su aula de clases en la Farmacéutica de Hamamatsu donde se encontraba notificando a su superior del entrenamiento que los próximos días estaría ausente y en uno de los patios menos concurridos marco al teléfono de Etsu san que de antemano ya le había dado Tadokoro, cuando finalmente le contesto Morinaga sin tacto alguno cuestiono:

\- ¿Etsu san?

\- Si, ¿Quién habla?

\- Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y necesito me diga que tanto hablo con mi senpai el día que fue a Nagoya, ya que desde entonces no he podido comunicarme con él -

\- Su senpai y ¿Quién es su senpai? Y yo ¿por qué sabría algo? -

\- Me refiero a Tatsumi Souichi y usted lo visito en Nagoya o es ¿que hablo con alguien más? -

Por el mal tono que escuchaba de la persona que le llamaba, Etsu contesto algo rudo:

\- Si yo hablé con él, pero no entiendo ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué tendria que decirle de lo que hablamos? -

\- Como le dije soy su kouhai y yo sé que usted hablo con él y por favor déjese de tanto rodeo, mi senpai es urgente encontrarlo, en este momento no puedo perder el tiempo en explicaciones y el que si debe explicar que sucedió es usted -

Ante la evidente molestia y exigencia de Morinaga, Etsu san termino hablando pues finalmente se culpaba de no saber nada del paradero de Souichi.

\- Yo..., en este momento vine a buscarlo aquí en Tsukuba el lugar donde se hospeda y la única persona que me atendió dijo que no ha regresado desde el fin de semana y por más que quiero pensar donde se encuentra ahora no logro...-

\- Bien, bien creo que no podemos seguir hablando de esto por teléfono, en este momento dos amigos nuestros están en la Universidad de Tsukuba, ellos dicen que lo conocieron el día que fue a buscar a mi senpai, encuéntrese con ellos y dígales todo lo que sepa, ja ne -

 **Okutama.**

Miyoshi sensei después de tres días que le parecieron interminables, al fin lograba llegar a donde ordeno llevaran a Souichi, ya se notaba desesperado de finalmente verlo, asegurarse con sus propios ojos que él se encontrara allí.

Cuando entro, el principal responsable de sus escoltas le dio ambos celulares que le habían quitado a Souichi y le informo lo agresivo, violento y alterado que el chico estaba, también agrego:

\- Cuando le llevábamos las charolas de comida, estas van a dar contra la pared, y no hemos logrado que coma lo suficiente, también tuvimos que cambiarlo de habitación por que el joven en una rabieta rompió varios cristales de las ventanas -

Al escuchar esto, Miyoshi les dijo:

\- Mas les vale no haberlo tocado o maltratado de alguna manera ¡ineptos! -

Antes de llegar al cuarto donde Tatsumi se encontraba, reviso ambos celulares y sorprendido desconoció el teléfono celular que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos, todos por supuesto de Etsu san.

¿La reacción?

Enojo, frustración y deseo de desaparecer a quien quisiera apartar de su lado a su supuesto amante ¿Los métodos para realizarlo? Los necesarios, fue lo que pensó. Y de inmediato dio instrucciones de que hacer a sus escoltas, quería se llevara a cabo ese mismo día por la noche.

A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Souichi, Miyoshi se frotaba la frente y un poco nervioso meditaba como tratar con el rubio, sabía que estaría muy irritable y poco tratable, más decidido entro con un bolso que contenían algunos suvenires que compro pensando en el chico.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Tatsumi sentado en un sillón pero no tenía encendido el televisor cuando se acercó y lo toco sintió su temperatura alta, además estaba dormido, de inmediato lo movió para que reaccionara pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama con sus que con sus cincuenta ocho kilos eso no fue una dificultad para Miyoshi, enseguida fue por un cubo de agua y unas toallas de mano al baño, formo una compresa y la puso en su frente, pensaba en mandar al poblado próximo por un doctor.

Primero trataría el mismo de estabilizar su temperatura y dio órdenes de que le prepararan algunas papillas de manzana y jugos para hidratarlo, seguramente tenia bajas las defensas por no alimentarse adecuadamente y por qué el invierno ya se aproximaba y la temperatura en ese sitio era más fría y húmeda que en la ciudad. Además que si paso un tiempo en la habitación donde destruyo los cristales y el aire frio se coló, lo más seguro era que se tratara de un resfriado y Miyoshi estaba más que dispuesto a estar con él y atenderlo.

 _Universidad de Tsukuba_.

Etsu san había logrado encontrarse con Isogai y Kurokawa, dándoles detalles de todo lo que hasta el momento el sabia, notaba que ambos jóvenes estaban ansiosos y ya deseaban irse, por lo que les pidió lo mantuvieran informado de cualquier cosa que averiguaran concerniente al paradero de Souichi.

Les ofreció toda su ayuda.

\- No duden en pedir lo necesario, yo les ofrezco mi auto para que se muevan mas rápido, además no tendré problemas en conseguir otro y si no se ofenden quédense en Tsukuba en mi apartamento que es amplio ya que Hamamatsu está muy retirado a más de tres horas -

Para que no rehusaran su ofrecimiento les dio un duplicado de la llave de su departamento y la dirección de este, Kurokawa definitivamente no quería aceptar, pero Isogai con su carácter atrevido y amante de las aventuras acepto ambos, llevándose el auto muy emocionado al ver que era un deportivo y comprometiéndose en convencer a los demás de venir a Tsukuba y aceptar su hospitalidad.

Cuando termino su jornada laboral y Etsu llegaba a su departamento, ya había anochecido pues perdió algo de tiempo esperando por un taxi, estaba con las llaves abriendo la puerta de su departamento, cuando sin siquiera notarlo tres enormes sujetos aparecieron, lo sometieron, lo empujaron adentro y ellos entraron detrás de él.

¿Que había ordenado Miyoshi hacer al chico?

 **Okutama.**

Cuando Souichi por fin despertó sintió frio en su frente y en reacción llevo su mano a está quitando la compresa, trato de recordar que paso o como había llegado a la cama, solo recordaba que desde la mañana había tenido frio, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

Pero todo eso, pasó a segundo plano cuando junto a él escucho un leve quejido y horrorizado vio a Miyoshi dormido sin estar cubierto por las cobijas, además estaba vestido de traje sin la corbata, ¿Es que acaso lo había cuidado? Eso parecía.

Sin embargo aquello no menguo su enorme enfado, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y que todo lo que había vivido los días pasados fuera una pesadilla.

 **Hamamatsu.**

Tetsuhiro no vio con buenos ojos lo relatado por Isogai, claro que lo ideal era estar en Tsukuba o lo más cercano a los lugares en los que sabían podría estar Souichi, pero que el tipo que sin siquiera conocer ya le desagradaba bastante fuese quien estuviera facilitando algunas cosas y que Tadokoro haya dicho que es el más cercano a su senpai, le hacía molestarse demasiado.

Además de hacerlo sospechar, también se cuestionaba ¿Porque Etsu san fue hasta Nagoya? ¿Por qué ofrecía su auto y hasta su departamento? ¿Qué intenciones tenia realmente con Souichi? Ahora más molesto razonaba que él con su aparición había complicado todo y que si no se hubiese entrometido la localización de su senpai no les estaría resultando tan difícil.

Kurokawa ante los notorios gestos de molestia de Morinaga y evidente enfado, respaldo los pros que había en aceptar dichos ofrecimientos y narro que cuando hablaron con Kimura Etsu se podía ver su sincera preocupación e interés en encontrar a Tatsumi, por lo que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en irse a Tsukuba calculando llegar ya de noche.

Convencieron a Soujin san en quedarse junto a los compañeros de Morinaga, Taiki y Shunto, para que fueran su punto de contacto en caso de necesitarlos o algún otra encomienda.

Fue difícil convencer a Soujin san, como su padre quería asegurarse de que todo se hiciera de manera que no se arriesgara más a su primogénito. Pero también sabía que tres o cuatro jóvenes se moverían más rápido.

Tetsuhiro les decía durante el viaje, que su hermano en sus investigaciones descubrió que la familia Miyoshi tenía varias propiedades en Japón por lo que recomendó:

\- Lo mejor es ir directo con el padre de este tipo, él seguramente lo localizara con una sola llamada, pues si nosotros investigamos por nuestra cuenta vamos a perder más tiempo y creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado, además las autoridades también querrán investigar todo desde el principio y nos atrasaran mas todavía -

Por este lógico razonamiento, Tomoe dijo:

\- Morinaga san tiene razón, hay que presentarle las pruebas que tenemos enterarlo de todo si realmente tiene autoridad e influencia en su hijo este obedecerá y dejara tranquilo a mi niisan -

 **Tsukuba.**

Cuando por fin arribaron al departamento de Etsu, Isogai estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con las llaves facilitadas por el dueño del lugar, pero Kurokawa le dijo que estaba abierto, que seguramente el joven estaba adentro y sería mejor tocar el timbre y no entrar de sorpresa.

Sin embargo nadie salía y ya habían tocado varias veces, por lo que simplemente entraron, abrieron los ojos sobresaltados al ver el lugar hecho un caos, todo revuelto, algunos muebles volteados y votados, como si hubiesen buscado algo sin ninguna precaución ¿O es que acaso alguien había entrado a robar? Esa sería la conclusión lógica al encontrarse frente a un escenario así.

El susto fue mayor cuando en la entrada de una de las habitaciones encontraron a alguien tirado en el piso y lo más horrible con algo de sangre. Era Etsu san con el cuerpo boca abajo y se adivinaba a simple vista que del vientre provenía la sangre.

Totalmente petrificados y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho de lo acelerado y por semejante impresión no sabían que hacer ¿Moverlo? Y si ¿Estaba muerto? Al menos sabían que en un caso así no debían tocar nada y alterar el lugar. Isogai fue el primero en reaccionar y sacar su teléfono para llamar al 119 (emergencias en Japón). Todo apuntaba a un robo como suposición, pero a los ojos de estos tres parecía mas una fuerte represalia de nada más ni nada menos Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

Obviamente era una sospecha de momento era imposible saberlo con certeza, pero quien definitivamente reacciono peor fue Morinaga, sintió una fuerte taquicardia, nublada su visión, por lo que prefirió resbalar su cuerpo en la pared tras de él y sentarse en el piso, Kurokawa se acercó al notar lo pálido que se veía y lo dificultoso que le resultaba respirar, por lo que le recomendó se tranquilizara y respirara despacio, pues si no lo hacia comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Su reacción fue extrema no tanto por la persona herida, si no de pensar que reacción habrá tenido Miyoshi con Souichi, si se enteró de su reunión con el hombre herido, ¿se atrevió a lastimarlo?

Una vez que logro evitar el desmayo, trato de salir en no muy buenas condiciones, aun se tambaleaba por lo que Isogai lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y Morinaga no se comportó cordialmente arrebatando su brazo dijo:

\- No puedo esperar más, ¿¡Que no ven que senpai corre demasiado peligro con ese loco!?

Esta persona ahora puede morir, estoy seguro que fue Miyoshi y ¿si se atrevió a hacer algo parecido a senpai?-

-Yo también quiero encontrar rápido a Souichi kun, pero no podemos irnos hasta que llegue la ambulancia, sabes que en esta situación nos pedirán explicaciones -

Hacia razonar Isogai a Morinaga, tampoco quería que este actuara por impulso y se fuera solo arriesgándose innecesariamente y mucho menos que los hiciera parecer sospechosos por huir del lugar, suficientes problemas tenían en frente para sumar otro a su lista.

 **Okutama.**

Miyoshi sensei sintió el movimiento en la cama, por lo que su reacción fue tocar la frente de Souichi recordando su fiebre, el joven furiosamente rechazo su toque y trato de levantarse, pero aquel lo sujeto del brazo y lo recostó bruscamente, para ahora decirle:

\- Se nota que ya estás bien, pero sé que no te has alimentado ¡quédate en la cama! Voy a traer algo para cenar y ya bájale a tu mal humor, mi pequeño tesoro -

\- Ni siquiera se moleste ¡no quiero nada! -

\- ¡Oh! Tal vez esto te levante el ánimo, ¡mira! Te traje algunos obsequios, esta es una botella del mejor champagne francés (Dom Pérignon) quería que la bebiéramos hoy que regrese y para celebrar que finalmente estaremos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste más, pero lo dejaremos para cuando estés mejor -

\- ¿Cuando este mejor? Eso será hasta que me deje ir, está realmente loco si cree que podre seguir encerrado ¡esto me enferma! -

\- Si lo que te molesta es estar encerrado..., la única manera de que no lo estés es que nos vayamos de Tokio, también podemos irnos fuera del país, con todos los conocidos que tengo fácilmente podemos trabajar en lo que a ambos nos gusta, yo lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo no importa en donde sea ¿Qué me dices? -

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Yo no quiero estar con usted! Y mucho menos estar lejos de mi familia y simplemente olvidarme de todo ¿¡Que está enfermo!? Se le hace demasiado fácil llevar las cosas tan lejos -

\- ¿Demasiado fácil? He esperado siete largos años para estar contigo ¿ya te lo había dicho, no? Pero Ahora no se trata de lo que tú quieras -

Regreso a la cama para arrojarse sobre Souichi y prácticamente arrancarle la pijama, forcejando con él lo besaba bruscamente en la boca y cuello decidido a tomarlo, ya había aguantado muchos días desde la única vez que fue capaz de disfrutar tenerlo, pero no se esperaba que el rubio arto de la situación se atreviera a darle tremendo golpe con su cabeza logrando abrirle el labio y que también su nariz goteara sangre, que ahora limpiaba con su mano.

Esta acción inesperada logro hacer que se detuviera y aunque estaba decidido a continuar, el ruido afuera y el ladrido insistente de los perros hicieron que desistiera y sin decir nada salir de la habitación.

 **Tsukuba.**

Después de quince agonizantes minutos la ambulancia llegaba al departamento de Kimura Etsu, quien era revisado en el piso, sus signos vitales eran lo primordial y detener la hemorragia, una vez que constataron que seguía con vida y atendieron su herida, lo llevaron en una camilla para continuar su atención en el vehículo médico, hasta que llegaran al hospital.

Mientras tanto dos policías hacían las preguntas correspondientes en situaciones como esta, además de peritos que revisaban el lugar.

El departamento de momento no lo podrían utilizar, por lo que después de terminar el interrogatorio, los tres chicos se dirigieron al hospital, claro Morinaga no estaba de acuerdo, pero le pareció inhumano irse, al final necesitarían todo lo que el chico herido pudiese decirles.

De todos modos para eso estaba la ayuda de los demás, por lo que Tetsuhiro marco al celular de su hermano comentándole todo lo ocurrido y el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, le pidió investigara lo antes posible la exacta ubicación de Miyoshi Kotaro, pues al ser un importante empresario bien podría estar en cualquier parte del país o hasta fuera de este.

Después de unas horas, un médico salió solicitando hablar con algún familiar del chico, por lo que Isogai dijo que no tardarían en llegar, pero que de momento solo se encontraban ellos como los únicos conocidos, por lo que le agradecería si les daba alguna información.

El medico un tanto dudoso los miro y decidió decirles solo lo primordial, que el joven estaba en estado delicado, pero estable, que estaría en vigilancia las próximas horas y que daría más información únicamente a sus padres o familiares cercanos.

Decidieron ir a la cafetería del hospital, pero ya no tenía servicio pues pasaban de la media noche, lucían demasiado cansados y no era para menos, ir y venir desde Hamamatsu para luego encontrarse con esta horrible situación en un mismo día.

Ahora conversaban del asunto cuestionándose ¿qué le dirían a los padres de Etsu san? ¿Deberían quedarse dos y los otros dos adelantarse a hacer algo? pero si se separaban, de todos modos ¿cuánto podrían avanzar? Morinaga no estaba muy razonable y él pretendía empezar a actuar solo.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos hacia acto de presencia Kunihiro, quien con suma prontitud había conseguido los datos de la actual ubicación de Miyoshi Kotaro, que para su fortuna estaba en su residencia de Tokio supervisando se efectuará la publicidad anual de nuevos equipos de seguridad.

Por lo que no dudaron en decir a Isogai, Tomoe y Kurokawa que se mantuvieran al tanto de Etsu san, pues ambos hermanos se adelantarían a hospedarse a un hotel en Tokio, descansar unas horas y buscar ser recibidos por el padre de Miyoshi.

Por ser ya de madrugada decidieron que estos se llevaran el auto.

 **Okutama**.

Souichi no la pasaba nada bien, después de quitarse la pijama desgarrada de lo poco que Miyoshi dejo, trataba inútilmente abrir la puerta..., pero ya lo sabía eso había estado haciendo los últimos días resultando vano.

Abajo en su cuarto privado tipo despacho, Miyoshi Kiyoshi recibía los detalles de lo realizado a Etsu san, no parecía conforme ante algunas contradicciones de sus hombres, uno aseguraba que estaba muerto y los otros parecían dudarlo, pues tuvieron que apresurar las cosas cuando escucharon ruido en el estacionamiento del departamento.

-¡IMBECILES! Claramente les advertí que se aseguraran -

\- Dejamos el departamento destrozado y nos llevamos las cosas de valor, para que parezca un robo -

\- ¡idiota! Si él está vivo, bien puede sospechar de mí, más les vale mañana me informen exactamente que paso con él, ahora ¡lárguense! -


	18. Capítulo 17 El miedo paraliza, la ira

Capítulo 17.

El miedo paraliza, la ira ciega.

.

Miyoshi retorno al cuarto donde se encontraba Souichi, antes de entrar se tocó el labio herido y la nariz que aún estaban inflamados por el golpe recibido del rudo rubio, una vez adentro no lo vio en la habitación por lo que se dirigió a abrir el baño, pero este tenía seguro.

Entonces, decidió ir a la cómoda, saco una bata y se cambió esperando saliera el chico, pero ya le pareció muy raro que se tardara tanto, y por estos motivos opto dar fuertes golpes a la puerta mientras le pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Sal ya! -

Pero lo que Tatsumi contesto le pareció un chiste.

\- ¡No moleste! No pienso salir, no mientras usted este aquí! -

\- ¡Que! No pensaras pasar la noche en la bañera ¿verdad? Acabas de tener fiebre, deja de actuar tan infantil y apresúrate, no me obligues a forzar la cerradura..., además no pensaba hacerte nada sé que estas enfermo-

\- ¿Me cree idiota? si ya estaba encima de mí-

\- Okey, eso es verdad, pero si sales ahora no hare nada y tal vez mañana te deje ir a trabajar ¿te parece bien? -

Después de unos segundos de forma desconfiada Souichi salió y Miyoshi le decía se acercara a la mesa a cenar, solo cosas ligeras papillas de manzana, avena, frutas, jugos y te, pero como veía que no se animaba por su temor y desconfianza, porque hambre por supuesto que tenía, entonces lo dejo a solas mientras el entro al baño a ducharse.

 _(La tercera fase de la obsesión es la Fase Obsesiva, la persona comienza a romper las reglas o violar leyes, exige cosas imposibles de la otra persona y demandas que no se pueden cumplir)._

 _._

Hospital de Tsukuba.

Como a las dos de la mañana llegaron los padres de Kimura Etsu al hospital, fueron directamente a pedir informes, por lo que no se encontraron con Isogai, Kurokawa y Tomoe. Los reportes médicos no fueron muy distintos a los antes facilitados a los jóvenes más de una hora atrás, que el herido estaría en observación de doce a veinticuatro horas, si no presentaba complicaciones en su hasta ahora estabilidad, y de ser necesario realizarle una laparotomía exploratoria, para descartar daños a otros órganos.

Después de recibir los informes de la condición de su hijo, los Señores Kimura se dirigieron a la sala de espera en busca de los jóvenes que según el medico les dijo, ellos encontraron al herido y llamarón al servicio de emergencias y que tal vez estos podrían decirles que paso exactamente.

Isogai fue quien explico la mayor parte de lo ocurrido o mejor dicho de lo que ellos vieron y que se daba la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de un robo a casa habitación, no hablaron nada de sus sospechas de que Miyoshi sensei estuviera detrás de esto, de todos modos no tenían la plena seguridad de que así haya sido y menos contaban con pruebas.

Los padres de Kimura les agradecieron su pronto actuar y les ofrecieron irse a descansar pues se veían muy agotados, les pidieron sus números telefónicos y datos para informarles la condición de su hijo. Los tres jóvenes accedieron a todo esto y se fueron del lugar, buscarían un hotel cercano donde pasar el resto de la noche.

Tokio.

Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro habían dormido solo unas cuantas horas en un hotel de Tokio, la empresa de Miyoshi Kotaro estaba en la zona central en una de las partes más cotizadas, llegaron a dicho lugar y solo pudieron acceder al edificio por la identificación de Kunihiro como un importante empleado de un reconocido bufete jurídico.

Solicitaron una cita con el Director de la empresa, pero les informaron que su agenda para este día estaba totalmente ocupada, que si deseaban informarían al Señor Miyoshi y el decidiría si los recibía, esto lo dijo la recepcionista ante la insistencia de ambos hombres y su respetuosa y amable manera de solicitárselo.

Sin embargo tendrían que esperar por varias horas, pues el día del Director comenzaría con dos reuniones y no se desocuparía si no hasta después de la comida. Ambos Morinaga decidieron que no se moverían de allí, al menos habían tenido un desayuno abundante, por que como se veían las cosas tendrían que comer hasta tarde.

.

.

Okutama.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Miyoshi Kiyoshi se preparaba para ir a la Universidad de Tsukuba, tendría que irse mucho tiempo antes, pues desde Okutama a Tsukuba le tomaría más de hora y media. Trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Souichi, pues aunque le había dicho que hoy regresaría a trabajar, en realidad no quería llevarlo, sus intenciones eran ver como estaban las cosas en el laboratorio y preparar el camino para irse a otro lugar con Tatsumi.

Pero para su desgracia Souichi se despertó e inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a prepararse también, por lo que Miyoshi no tuvo otra opción que cumplir lo prometido la noche anterior. Tomaron un muy ligero desayuno, entonces ordeno a tres de sus hombres llevarlo y no bajar en absoluto su guardia en vigilarlo, esos sujetos podían entrar a la Universidad, pues su jefe ya les había dado identificaciones de visitantes, las cuales se colocaban en sus solapas cada vez que se aseguraban de que el joven estuviera en el lugar y no hiciera cosas sospechosas.

Al otro hombre bajo su servicio quien era su mano derecha, le ordeno averiguar todo sobre la actual condición de Kimura Etsu. Obviamente cuidadosamente, sin hacerse notar.

Cuando llego Miyoshi al laboratorio este aún estaba vacío, ya que aún era temprano para los demás miembros del laboratorio y quien solía llegar después de él era Etsu san, pero claro que no esperaba que apareciera. Después de veinte minutos comenzaron a saludar los asistentes y detrás de ellos Souichi, quien era bombardeado de preguntas:

-Tatsumi senpai, que bueno que ya este aquí, últimamente nos ha dejado muy abandonados -

Reclamo Mika y Souichi para detener el interrogatorio decía:

\- Solo fueron unos cuantos días, estuve en una reunión familiar en Nagoya recibiendo la visita de mi padre, que trabaja fuera del país, pero ya estoy listo para trabajar -

Miyoshi al notar que los demás chicos querían preguntar más, interrumpió solicitando le reportaran el progreso en la investigación a lo que Kenji comenzó a explicar y los demás asistentes se acercaron a dar sus conclusiones al Jefe, quien a su vez pidió a Souichi se acercara para ponerse al corriente y comenzaran a trabajar.

Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y Kenji comenzaba a preguntar a los demás si acaso Etsu les había avisado que no vendría o si sabían algo de por qué todavía no llegaba, haciendo referencia a que regularmente el joven no faltaba o llegaba tarde, pero ninguno sabía nada. Por lo que simplemente continuaron trabajando aguardando su llegada.

Miyoshi por su parte estaba muy disgustado, recibía información acerca de Etsu san de su guarura principal, que el joven se encontraba en observación, pero fuera de peligro y estable, que sus padres estaban con él en el hospital, que había logrado sobrevivir por que unos conocidos llegaron inmediatamente después de su agresión y llamarón enseguida a servicios de emergencia, que de no ser así probablemente hubiera fallecido.

Tokio.

El padre de Miyoshi sensei se intrigo un poco al escuchar de su asistente que un representante de un prestigioso bufete de abogados solicitaba lo recibiera, por lo que ordeno le comunicaran que lo escucharía por unos minutos, excusándose de su limitado tiempo por su apretada agenda.

Solo permitieron entrar a su oficina a Kunihiro, pero antes ya había acordado con su hermano lo que diría y presentaría al señor Miyoshi Kotaro, quien como todo hombre de negocios invito cordialmente a sentarse a su visitante, después de las presentaciones y por el poco tiempo del que disponía, pregunto directamente la razón de su visita.

Después de escuchar atentamente todo lo expuesto por Kunihiro, el señor Miyoshi no tuvo una muy buena reacción, obviamente le era imposible creer que su hijo hiciera algo así y mucho menos que insinuaran o aseguraran que era homosexual, sin embargo las fotos y pruebas que le entrego lo hicieron pensar, pues efectivamente su hijo aparecía entrando y saliendo de la misma casa que lo hacia el joven rubio escoltado siempre por los hombres de Kiyoshi y aun que no reconocía a los cuatro, al principal de estos si, pues muchas ocasiones su hijo lo llevo a las reuniones como su chofer y escolta. También se repetían las escenas en la Universidad, las fotos mostraban siempre a Souichi vigilado y transportado por estos sujetos y en algunas a su hijo hablando con estos.

Cuando termino de ver todo, aclarándose la garganta dijo a Kunihiro:

\- Y ¿Que se supone que yo haga, con esto? Si mi hijo ha elegido esa vida y a ese joven, no puedo yo hacer nada al respecto -

\- Pero ¡esto es ilegal! Retiene a mi conocido contra su voluntad y bajo amenazas, como ya le había explicado..., además el que yo este aquí enterándolo y mostrándole los hechos, es por una consideración a su persona-

\- ¿Una consideración a mí? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Acaso ¿Me esta amenazando? -

\- Por supuesto que no, pero si usted no puede hacer nada al respecto como dice..., la única opción que tenemos es presentar todo esto a las autoridades y usted junto con su familia y empresa exponerse a lo escandaloso que resulte, además usted debe ser consciente que ya deberíamos haberlo hecho sin siquiera enterarlo -

\- Esta bien, ya veo que usted sabe hacer su trabajo muy bien, debe ser un negociador en el bufete que representa..., yo hablare con él quizás me escuche, pero no le aseguro nada, últimamente no ha estado muy dispuesto a ello y ahora entiendo por qué -

\- No podemos esperar mucho tiempo, solo aguardaremos hasta hoy por la noche, mi amigo ya ha estado demasiados días retenido y no es justo que otros decidan por él, aquí tiene mi tarjeta y agradezco su atención -

Kunihiro abandonaba aquella oficina, si algo sabia de su trabajo era presionar sin ser descortés, pero si firme.

Ahora solo restaba esperar, si todo tendría un buen término.

Universidad de Tsukuba.

Cuando Miyoshi estaba cerrando su oficina para irse, se encontró con una persona que decía venir en representación de la familia Kimura, por lo que con desgano tuvo que atenderlo.

Esta persona fue enviada por los padres de Etsu, para notificar el terrible incidente o más bien la agresión que sufrió su hijo, después de escuchar todo lo narrado, envió su profunda indignación a los padres de su subordinado y tranquilizarlos concerniente a su responsabilidad en el laboratorio, que no se preocuparan en cuanto a ello y que atendieran lo más importante que en este momento era la salud del joven e hipócritamente prometió ir a visitarlo si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estaba feliz de poder por fin desocuparse e ir a casa, pero para su sorpresa al salir de la Universidad, su padre y hermano lo esperaban, quiso disimular su descontento y se preguntaba ¿Ahora que quieren? ¿Sucedió algo malo? Pues su padre no había ido a buscarlo personalmente nunca antes, por lo que si se preocupó.

.

.

Cuando Kunihiro narro todo lo que converso con el empresario a Morinaga, este se mostró muy descompuesto, pensó que la reacción del padre de Miyoshi sensei sería más favorable hacia ellos, pues se suponía era el "muy honorable y honesto" señor Miyoshi Kotaro. Sin embargo, tendrían que esperar unas horas para su respuesta. Por el momento decidieron comunicarse y acordar un punto de encuentro con los demás.

Una vez reunidos en una cafetería, Tomoe muy preocupado e inquieto, sugería:

\- Debemos ir directo con las autoridades de Tokio y esperar allá la respuesta del señor Miyoshi y si el resultado es negativo, proceder de inmediato a ir por mi niisan, claro antes debemos preguntar al padre del sujeto si consiguió la exacta ubicación de Souichi niisan-

Mientras hablaban y opinaban, Morinaga había marcado su celular, relatando lo sucedido hasta entonces a Souiji san quien les había exigido lo mantuvieran al tanto de todo, el padre de Souichi quien decía:

\- Pues lo siento pero ya estoy muy impaciente y los alcanzare allá, además yo puedo ser un útil testigo y con el que seguramente las autoridades querrán hablar al ser el familiar más cercano, aún más que Tomoe -

Pero, llamando la atención de todos, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Isogai quien recibía la llamada del padre de Kimura Etsu, solicitándole fuera al hospital pues al parecer el joven herido ya había despertado y pedía hablar con ellos y sin dudarlo accedió de inmediato.

Ahora Kunihiro le cuestionaba que le habían dicho e Isogai apurado ya les contaba todo, por lo que Morinaga al escucharlo de inmediato se despidió de Souiji san solicitándole les avisara cuando llegara a Tsukuba para que alguno de ellos lo recogiera y reuniera con el grupo.

.

.

En un club privado de Tsukuba, el que frecuentaba Miyoshi Kiyoshi para cerrar algunos negocios, también utilizado por personas importantes o con cierto poder adquisitivo, se encontraban en un salón privado conversando padre e hijos, decidieron ir allá cuando Kiyoshi escucho que era algo delicado y que debían ser discretos.

Al escuchar a su padre demasiado molesto narrarle el encuentro que sostuvo ese día con aquellos desconocidos, dando como resultado que ahora prácticamente le ordenara dejar ir al joven y terminar todo este problema ese mismo día, Miyoshi Kiyoshi simplemente le decía:

\- Padre yo siempre he obedecido en todo y jamás ocasione ningún inconveniente y por supuesto que te obedeceré en todo lo relacionado a la empresa y la familia, pero en lo que tiene que ver con mi vida, no te permitiré ni a ti ni a nadie intervenir -

Además le hacía saber lo contento que estaba ahora estando a lado de la persona que amaba y que también era bueno se enterara de una buena vez de su preferencia sexual, por todo lo escuchado su hermano menor solo lo veía impresionado, jamás se imaginó nada de lo que oía, pensaba que solo hablarían de algo concerniente a la empresa o de ellos como familia, pues su padre no lo puso al tanto de nada.

Ante las concluyentes negativas de Miyoshi, exasperado su hermano intervino:

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Esas personas irán a la policía en unas horas si tu no accedes, además que será un enorme escándalo y de todos modos deberás liberarlo, aunado a que te encierren por secuestro, ¿eso es lo que quieres? -

.

.

Hospital de Tsukuba.

Cuando finalmente entraron al hospital, les informaron que solo una persona podía entrar, obviamente Morinaga deseaba hacerlo, era su oportunidad de conocer a esa persona molesta a sus ojos y causante de que todo estuviese muy complicado, pero Tomoe también quería entrar, pues el había conversado muy amenamente con Kimura cuando este fue a Nagoya, además que ya comenzaban a ver por demás intrigados el comportamiento de Morinaga, su desesperación y sobreprotección por Souichi lo estaban poniendo en evidencia, con excepción de Isogai que ya estaba enterado que tenían algo más que una amistad.

Sin decir más como hermano de Souichi, Tomoe se dirigió al pasillo que lo conducía a la habitación de Kimura. Cuando pidió permiso para entrar y saludo, recibió respuesta de los padres del joven los cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar a su hijo decir que los dejaran a solas.

Etsu san se notaba bastante demacrado, pálido, adolorido y agotado, aun así muy lentamente hablaba narrando brevemente lo sucedido la noche que fue agredido:

\- Estoy completamente seguro que Miyoshi sensei esta detrás de lo que me paso, pues después de que me hirieran y quedara tendido en el suelo, pude escuchar lo que hablaban los hombres que al mismo tiempo revolcaban mi departamento para que eso pareciera un robo, desordenando y destruyendo cosas -

Finalmente aportaba un dato valioso al decir:

\- Además, escuche a esos sujetos decir que ahora Souichi está en Okutama, a un retenido por Miyoshi, por lo que deben apresurarse antes de que cambie de estadía, pues al parecer ese es su siguiente movimiento. También sean muy cuidadosos en todo, por favor no expongan innecesariamente a Tatsumi san, ya que con todo lo que ha pasado creo que es muy peligroso -

Después de despedirse correctamente, pero un poco apresurado, Tomoe rápidamente se encontró con los que impacientes le esperaban, informándoles todo lo conversado con Kimura Etsu, se encontraba algo agitado, hablando entrecortadamente ante la falta de aire por la prisa con que los busco.

Ahora estaban ante la disyuntiva de decidir ¿quiénes irían de inmediato a Okutama? Y ¿quiénes en busca de las autoridades? O si deberían ir todos, pues ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía no tenían ninguna respuesta o información proveniente de Miyoshi Kotaro. Cuando finalmente decidían ir todos y en el camino llamar a las autoridades por apoyo para que llegaran al sitio, el teléfono celular de Kunihiro sonaba y este contestaba, mientras todos lo miraban muy expectantes.

Era el Señor Miyoshi, quien le decía que Souichi sería liberado en cuatro horas, a eso de las once de la noche en las cercanías de la Universidad de Tsukuba, que aguardaran allá alrededor de ese tiempo y que él también se presentaría para asegurarse que esto se realizara.

Okutama.

Souichi ya estaba nuevamente en la casona de Okutama, a pesar de que intento buscar un teléfono en la Universidad para llamar a Morinaga, se dio cuenta que lo vigilaban con mayor insistencia y en el laboratorio no pudo pedir que le prestaran un celular, pues Miyoshi sensei prácticamente había estado todo el día con ellos en el laboratorio.

Miyoshi había asegurado a su padre llevar a Souichi a la Universidad de Tsukuba, para no caer en todos los problemas que le habían hecho ver se estaba acarreando, sin embargo solo lo había dicho para quitárselos de encima y tener un poco de tiempo de delantera para llevarse al objeto de su inconsciente obsesión.

Cuando llego a la casa de Okutama pidió trajeran a Souichi:

\- Muévanse, preparen la camioneta y estén listos para salir de aquí en unos minutos, ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Traigan a Souichi! Rápido -

Arriba Souichi no sabía el porqué de la urgencia de que bajara, pensó que regresarían a la casa de Tsukuba, y llevado a jalones lo hicieron bajar a pesar de su resistencia, al ver a Miyoshi cuestiono:

\- ¡¿Que carajos pasa aquí?! -

Miyoshi, guardando la calma le contestaba:

\- No es nada solo vamos a ir a otro lado, aquí nos queda muy lejos el trabajo, iremos a un lugar donde no tengamos que levantarnos tan temprano para llegar a tiempo -

Ahora caminaban a la salida donde ya los esperaba la camioneta, Souichi no vio nada extraño aquello, pues conociendo que Miyoshi presumía su riqueza y propiedades, no sería raro tuviera más casas o departamentos en Tokio o cerca de Tsukuba, y de alguna manera prefería ir a alguna ciudad que estar en este lugar aislado, sabía que tenía más oportunidad de comunicarse en otro sitio.

Dentro de la camioneta después de treinta minutos, Miyoshi tomo la mano de Souichi y la besaba, quería abrazarlo y recostarlo sobre su hombro, pero Souichi rechazaba sus acercamientos y lograba que se encolerizara.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Porque siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? ¿Porque no solo dejas que te amé y cuide de ti? -

Souichi nuevamente veía su evidente inestabilidad y sus bruscos arranques que tanto lograba intimidarlo.

Al pasar más de una hora, noto que el camino por donde iban era contrario a Tsukuba, en vez de acercarse se estaban alejando más, pero como no estaba lo suficientemente seguro, opto por esperar a leer los siguientes señalamientos.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver que estaban entrando a la prefectura de Yamanashi, a más de tres horas veinte minutos de Tsukuba y a poco más de dos horas de Okutama.

.

.

Tsukuba.

Faltaba poco más de media hora para las once de la noche y ya estaban a unos metros de la entrada principal de la Universidad adentro del auto los cinco jóvenes, Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai, sin embargo decidieron que tres bajarían a encontrarse con los que vinieran con Souichi y otros dos aguardarían dentro del auto listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Notaron que llego un auto deseando expectantes adentro se encontrara Souichi, Tetsuhiro que fue uno de los que bajo del auto se apresuró a acercarse, pero Isogai se lo impidió recordándole que podrían ser los hombres armados de Miyoshi y que no deberían confiarse tanto, Tomoe quien también había bajado del auto le decía lo mismo.

Cuando finalmente el auto se estaciono, vieron salir dos personas que para mayor aprensión en Morinaga y sus acompañantes, resultaron ser Miyoshi Kotaro y su hijo menor, quienes rápido se acercaban a los tres jóvenes, el hombre mayor ahora hablo:

\- Buenas noches jóvenes, es casi la hora mi hijo debe estar por llegar y antes de que lo haga, les suplicaría me den todos los documentos y fotos de lo que recabaron de él y mi familia, no me gustaría que esto cayera en manos ociosas y nos causen malos entendidos -

Morinaga inmediatamente disgustado ante la frialdad del sujeto contesto:

\- Eso se hará hasta que su hijo cumpla su palabra y nos entregue a senpai y usted debería estar más avergonzado por la conducta de su hijo que por salvar las apariencias, Señor Miyoshi -

\- Claro que estoy avergonzado, por lo que les ofrezco disculpas en nombre de mi hijo y de nuestra familia y también les aseguro que veré que Kiyoshi no vuelva a causar ningún daño como lo ha hecho, pero por favor mantengan discreción en todo -

.

.

Yamanashi.

Miyoshi y su familia no tenían ninguna propiedad en la prefectura de Yamanashi, pero horas atrás encargo a uno de sus hombres rentar una pequeña casa, lo hizo así para que su nombre no apareciera en la solicitud de renta. Souichi al ver que ahora estaba mucho más lejos de Morinaga y su familia, cuando estacionaron el auto prácticamente intento escapar, sin ningún éxito pues ya lo esperaban abajo del auto dos de los sujetos, quienes lo tomaron de un brazo cada uno de cada lado para llevarlo adentro.

La desesperación de Souichi era muy notoria y Miyoshi lo veía, pues el joven reaccionaba agresivo y violento prácticamente a todo y en un descuido de ellos el había logrado tomar del auto un desarmador que estaba a un lado del asiento, pensó que de algo le serviría tal vez para abrir alguna puerta y escapar.

El teléfono celular de Miyoshi Kiyoshi llevaba buen tiempo sonando pero no contestaba, para la sexta vez que sonó lo apago, se había dado cuenta cuando lo reviso que era su padre y en algunas otras de las llamadas su hermano quienes le habían estado marcando, seguramente porque ya eran las once con quince minutos y el no aparecía con Souichi en Tsukuba por ningún lado.

Souichi después de ese viaje y ante las negativas de Miyoshi para contestar las llamadas dijo:

\- Esto no está más cerca de Tsukuba ¿me cree estúpido, o que no conozco Japón? Ahora estamos mucho más lejos -

\- Tú dijiste que querías mayor libertad y salir, algo que no pasara mientras estemos cerca de toda esa gente que solo quiere alejarte de mí y no lo permitiré -

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? Habla como un loco, no puede tenerme siempre así, tarde o temprano tiene que dejarme ir -

\- ¡Eso nunca, primero te mato y me mato antes que eso suceda! -

.

.

 _(La última fase de la obsesión, es la fase Destructiva, en esta etapa la persona obsesionada se da cuenta que pierde a su pareja, se llena de tanto odio a si mismo que con frecuencia tendrá pensamientos suicidas y puede matar a la otra persona o a sí mismo, tiene un muy pobre sentido de sí mismo. Es muy peligroso ya que tiene mucha ira y deseos de venganza)._

.

.

Tsukuba.

Al ver que Miyoshi Kiyoshi no contestaba las llamadas y que probablemente había apagado su teléfono, Tetsuhiro reclamo al Señor Kotaro:

\- ¿Seguro que su hijo cumplirá? ¿No será que usted solo nos distrajo y sabía que él no se presentaría? -

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Yo jamás me prestaría para algo así -

Tomoe al ver la discusión y que estaban perdiendo tiempo, dijo:

\- ¡Basta! Ahora no tenemos tiempo para perderlo en discutir, tenemos que reportar esto con la policía, mi niisan ya debe estar muy desesperado -

A pesar de las suplicas del señor Kotaro por que no fueran a las autoridades, ellos no se detuvieron se subieron al auto y llegaron a la estación de policía de Tsukuba, narrando todo lo acontecido de poco más de dos semanas atrás, con detalles y copias de todo lo que habían investigado y recabado. Por todo lo presentado la persona con autoridad en ese recinto envió dos autos policiacos a la dirección que reportaron en Okutama.

Morinaga por su parte, también se dirigían al lugar en compañía de los demás.

.

.

Yamanashi.

Los escoltas de Miyoshi Kiyoshi, al dejar a ambos hombres en la sala de la casa, se dedicaron a revisar el lugar y sus alrededores, por lo que se encontraban dispersos y no se dieron cuenta de la discusión y ajetreo que tenían adentro Souichi y Miyoshi, quien después de decir al rubio que primero lo mataría antes que dejarlo ir ya estaba sobre él en el sofá donde lo había tumbado, logrando desabotonar su camisa y tratando de avanzar a tomarlo allí mismo, sin siquiera pensar que en cualquier momento podrían entrar esos sujetos. Souichi gritaba:

\- ¡Ya basta maldito! No permitiré que siga haciendo lo que quiera, ¡suélteme! -

Pero Miyoshi simplemente no lo escuchaba, mucho menos se detenía, por lo que desesperado, lleno de ira y sin juicio alguno, Souichi saco de atrás de su pantalón donde había guardado el destornillador y sin pensarlo lo clavo en una parte entre el hombro y el brazo de Miyoshi, quien ante la sorpresa y el dolor lo soltó para mirar y atender la herida, en esas decimas de segundos Souichi se levantó y corrió hacia la calle, que en realidad era una avenida.

Nunca miro a los lados al correr, iba lo más rápido que podía solo le importaba escapar de allí y no se dio cuenta que al cruzar la avenida una camioneta estaba acercándose a velocidad alta, internamente dedujo que no lograría llegar al otro lado de la acera.

.

.

 ** _Como pueden notar, nos acercamos al término de esta historia. Debo aclarar que los casos de Obsesión o Limerencia, son más comunes de lo que se imaginan y al año muchas personas son asesinadas victimas de alguien con este padecimiento. La mayoría de las víctimas son mujeres, pero también existen casos de hombres._**


	19. Capítulo 18 Después de la tormenta ¿vi

**Capítulo 18.**

 **Después de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?**

 ** _Okutama_**.

Pasaban de la una de la mañana cuando por fin llegaron a la casona a las afueras de Okutama, donde todo había comenzado varios días atrás, la policía decididamente no llamo a la puerta, directamente forzaron la entrada y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar los fuertes ladridos de los perros que estaban sueltos, cuidando el lugar.

Ya antes, a los que venían en los otros dos autos, les habían ordenado que se mantuvieran fuera de la propiedad y que dejaran todo el trabajo a ellos quienes estaban capacitados para esto.

Después de someter a los perros y meterlos en sus jaulas, registraron cautelosos toda la propiedad, tardaron más de diez minutos en salir y confirmar que el lugar se encontraba vacío, sin ninguna persona.

Cuando Kunihiro recibió la información que en ese sitio no había nadie, Morinaga corrió al encuentro de los policías reunidos preguntando por la situación, atrás llegaban los demás uniéndose al grupo muy preocupados, teniendo malos presentimientos ante este panorama. Aguardaron que diría la autoridad de lo que se tendría que hacer a continuación.

Cuando por ultimo llego el señor Miyoshi Kotaro junto con su hijo, Tetsuhiro impaciente le preguntaba:

\- Señor Miyoshi, usted debe tener alguna idea de ¿a qué otro lugar fue su hijo? -

\- ¡Es imposible que lo sepa! No creo que este en otra de nuestras propiedades, sabe que buscarían allí -

Al mismo tiempo que discutían, uno de los policías recibía información importante, pues de las copias que los interesados habían entregado en la estación de policía y donde también había fotografías de la rutina de Miyoshi Kiyoshi y Souichi, aparecían ambos vehículos, el rojo en el que transportaban al joven y la camioneta negra que habían mantenido en Okutama, ya habían voletinado los modelos, el color y el número de placas.

En ese momento el policía dijo a sus compañeros que se movilizaran a la Prefectura de Yamanashi, pues ahí habían sido ubicados ambos carros, el rojo con dos sujetos y la camioneta en la que viajaban cuatro personas, dos de las cuales coincidían con la descripción tanto de Souichi como de Kiyoshi.

Al paso que estaban tomando las cosas les tocaría ver el amanecer.

Durante el trayecto a Yamanashi, Tomoe ahora lloraba entre los brazos de su esposo quien trataba de consolarlo diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que ya pronto encontrarían a su hermano. Ante la escena Morinaga quien iba sentado al lado de ellos solo voltio su rostro lloroso a la ventana, no tenían idea de todo lo que él estaba sufriendo y lo fuerte que le dolió el pecho al acallar el llanto.

Kunihiro quien estaba acostumbrado por su trabajo a tratar con las autoridades, había logrado obtener el número telefónico del que estaba al mando entre estos policías y ahora acaba de recibir otra noticia que lo hizo desmoralizarse y preocupar bastante, dudo en decirlo a los que venían en el auto con él, ocupaba el asiento de copiloto de Isogai quien conducía el vehículo, en los asientos traseros venían Tetsuhiro, Tomoe y Kurokawa.

Isogai durante la llamada, veía de reojo el semblante de Kunihiro, deduciendo que algo no estaba bien después de esa llamada.

Tetsuhiro esperaba que les informara lo que le acababa de decir el policía, pero desesperado al ver que su hermano no pensaba hacerlo, indago:

\- ¿Que pasa Kunihiro? ¿Qué te dijeron? -

\- Lo que me informaron, no es algo totalmente seguro, por lo que prefiero esperar a que confirmen -

\- Niisan, ¡Me estas asustando, no me digas que es algo malo!..., Onegai -

Tomoe también muy angustiado decía:

\- ¿Que le dijeron Kunihiro san? ¡Díganos, por favor! -

Todos los ocupantes del auto estaban en total silencio, si pudiese escucharse solo se escucharían sonoros latidos de corazones acelerados, sin más salidas Kunihiro tratando de parecer tranquilo y con un tono apacible hablo:

\- Los últimos informes que recibió el policía a cargo, son que al parecer después de un incidente, dos personas con algunas características físicas semejantes a Tatsumi kun y Miyoshi Kiyoshi, llegaron minutos atrás a un hospital de Yamanashi -

Después de escuchar aquello, Tetsuhiro con la voz tremosa y los ojos aterrados, preguntaba a su hermano:

\- Niisan ¿qué clase de incidente? Y ¿de que están siendo atendidos? -

Evidenciando que no quería decir más, Kunihiro respondió:

\- No lo sé Tetsuhiro, no lo sé, eso es todo lo que me dijeron..., Ahora Isagio san, por favor diríjase hacia el centro de Yamanashi, al Hospital central que es donde reportan pueden estar -

Morinaga conociendo a su hermano, sabía que algo estaba omitiendo y eso solo acrecentaba más su angustia y desesperación.

Tomoe también estaba muy decaído, pero reacciono en el momento que su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Cuando contesto se le quebró la voz al escuchar a su padre al otro lado de la línea. Mas Kurokawa le abrazaba y le señalaba que se calmara o preocuparía mucho a Souji san.

Tomoe le narro un poco de lo sucedido hasta ahora y le pidió que los alcanzara en la prefectura de Yamanashi, evitando decirle que se dirigían al hospital. Ya lo recogerían cuando llegara al sitio.

Se acercaba el amanecer cuando finalmente lograron llegar al hospital, al entrar estaban esperando policías locales la llegada de sus colegas de Tsukuba para informarles todo detalladamente.

Nuevamente el policía a cargo les decía a todos los que venían siguiéndolos desde la estación de policía en Tsukuba que aguardaran en la sala de espera, mientras ellos se informaban de todo y comprobaban si efectivamente las personas hospitalizadas eran las que ellos buscaban.

Mientras, en la sala de espera se respiraba un ambiente cargado de preocupación y angustia, no solo por parte de los que esperaban noticias de Souichi. El Señor Kotaro y su hijo también se veían bastante inquietos y temerosos de recibir malas noticias.

Morinaga atormentado por la situación, no pudo contener su exasperación y colérico se dirigió al Señor Miyoshi advirtiéndole:

\- Más vale que su hijo no se haya atrevido a dañar a mi senpai, porque de esta situación no se liberara ni con todo su apoyo, dinero e influencias. Señor Miyoshi -

\- Mi hijo no se atrevería a lastimar a nadie y menos si es la persona que le interesa, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no me tuvo la confianza para decírmelo? Yo siempre me esforcé por ser un buen padre y más lo procure después que mi esposa murió-

Ahora el hombre se desahogó por completo ante los recuerdos y sollozando continuo:

\- Su madre murió de manera inesperada, cuando aún eran muy niños y Kiyoshi al ser el mayor sufrió un fuerte shock del cual tardo mucho para sobreponerse, solo con ayuda de profesionales se recuperó, mas yo como su padre sé que le quedaron secuelas, pues algo tan terrible no se sana tan rápido y a pesar de no interferir mucho con sus actividades, en su caso le ha hecho ser demasiado perfeccionista e insistente en que las cosas se hagan como el desea, actuando a veces algo obsesivo exigiendo mucho orden y limpieza. Tal vez por ello es que está actuando así con esta persona. Si bien, no trato de justificar sus acciones, sé que ha actuado fuera de la razón -

Atónitos, es como estaban los rostros de los que escuchaban la historia de este hombre, a pesar de no se expertos en el tema, al menos ahora tenían una mejor idea del porqué de este extremo comportamiento en Miyoshi Kiyoshi.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, el único que parecía desear preguntar algo era Isogai, pero cuando alguien entro desvió la atención de todos.

Resulto ser la persona que esperaban para que les informara, el policía de Tsukuba a cargo de este caso quien llamándolos a una parte privada, comenzó a explicarles:

\- Pues bien Señores, es mi deber informarles que las personas que buscan, efectivamente son las que están bajo atención medica en este hospital y de momento ambos están delicados, aunque solo uno no está grave, el otro está en estado crítico -

¿Las reacciones? Demás estaría tratar de explicarlas, a todos les afectaba lo que acababan de escuchar, pero Tetsuhiro, Tomoe y el Señor Miyoshi, su pinta era de mayor descompostura, al grado que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar ¿Quién era el que estaba en estado grave?

Kunihiro fue quien cuestiono:

\- Oficial, ¿podría específicamente decirnos, que paso? Y ¿cuál es la condición de Tatsumi Souichi? -

\- El informe señala que ellos habían llegado a una casa habitación rentada por una persona que en estos momentos tratamos de localizar y según narraron unos testigos visuales del hecho, un joven alto y rubio salió corriendo a toda prisa, sin dar atención a sus alrededores, por lo que no se percató que una camioneta venia demasiado cerca, lo que no le permitiría cruzar a tiempo la avenida...

El policía desconcertado ante algo inesperado se detuvo, pues uno de sus escuchas ahora estaba siendo atendido en los brazos de otro, se trataba de Tomoe que imaginando lo peor se desvaneció, pero no cayó al piso pues Kurokawa se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo y alcanzo a sostenerlo.

La situación de Tetsuhiro no era muy diferente, había recargado su cuerpo a una pared cercana y se había dejado deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el piso inclinando su rostro y cubriéndolo con ambas manos, parecía que había perdido el contacto con su entorno, como si todo a su alrededor fuera negro y oscuro. Ni siquiera presto atención a lo que ocurría con Tomoe, solo después de unos minutos de todo el ajetreo y que lograron restablecer un poco al joven hermano de su senpai, el oficial de policía continuo, sin embargo Morinaga ya no se levantó del piso estaba totalmente descorazonado y temeroso de seguir escuchando.

\- Bueno señores, si prefieren pueden llevar al joven a que lo atiendan -

Tomoe mismo dijo al uniformado que por favor continuara, que deseaba escuchar toda la información.

\- Entonces, proseguiré: Según los testigos, Tatsumi Souichi sin duda alguna habría sido arrollado, pero al parecer la persona que venía persiguiéndolo muy de cerca, lo empujo con fuerzas logrando que el joven callera en la acera resultando con fuertes golpes y raspones, siendo los más graves un brazo con fractura y un golpe en la cabeza que está siendo revisado. Por lo tanto, quien se encuentra en estado crítico es el Señor identificado como Miyoshi Kiyoshi, pues fue atropellado -

Tetsuhiro rápidamente se había levantado del piso y acercándose al policía, pregunto:

\- Oficial, Entonces Tatsumi Souichi, ¿Esta bien? ¿Está despierto? ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? -

\- No pueden pasar a verlo todavía, esta sedado y aun le realizaran algunos estudios. Cuando sea oportuno el medico les avisara -

El señor Kotaro muy angustiado, también preguntaba:

\- Y mi hijo ¿con quién debo hablar para que me informe? Y también quiero saber si puedo trasladarlo al hospital de Tokio -

\- Su hijo está siendo atendido y en un momento le llamara el médico que le atiende. Y de trasladarlo eso no es posible ya que su hijo está en calidad de detenido y sujeto a investigación -

Después de esa información, el señor Miyoshi Kotaro y su hijo salieron de la sala de espera para seguramente contactar a sus abogados y poder llevar a Miyoshi Kiyoshi a otro sitio donde según su criterio fuera mejor atendido.

Tomoe mucho más repuesto al ver que su niisan no era quien estaba en estado crítico, después de mostrarse mejor salió junto a Kurokawa e Isogai, encargaron a Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se mantuvieran en el lugar atentos a cualquier llamado para informar la condición de su hermano. Mientras ellos se dirigían a la estación de Yamanashi para encontrarse a Souji san y traerlo con ellos, ya que minutos atrás había llamado informando que había llegado a dicho lugar y planeaban durante el regreso informarle con tacto todo lo ocurrido.

.

.

Con profunda tristeza Tetsuhiro reflexionaba hablando a su hermano en aquella gran sala de espera del Hospital de Yamanashi:

\- Niisan, sentí que me moría cuando escuche que senpai podía ser quien fue atropellado, ruego que salga bien de los estudios que aún tienen que hacerle y que despierte pronto -

\- Seguro que así será, ese hombre es muy fuerte y eso te lo puedo decir yo después de ser golpeado por él y ahora tu también debes tener temple, pues necesitaras ayudarlo a reponerse, Tetsuhiro -

\- ¿Cómo pudo una sola persona perjudicar a tantos en unos cuantos días? Mi senpai y yo estábamos adaptándonos bien a los cambios en nuestras rutinas y vida juntos, pero repentinamente este hombre enfermo reaparece para desestabilizar todo -

\- Tú y tu senpai serán capaces de recuperarse de esta situación, yo tenía una idea muy equivocada de él cuando lo conocí, pero ahora estoy seguro que eres muy importante para él, hasta el grado de estar dispuesto a ofrendarse por tu bienestar y el de su familia -

\- Yo lo amo mucho niisan, desearía que todo lo que el vivió y padeció me hubiera pasado a mí con tal de que él estuviera bien..., y ahora no sé qué pasara, si querrá que continuemos juntos o ese sujeto hizo que resurgiera su fuerte homofobia -

.

.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, finalmente llego Soujin san con su hijo Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai, Tetsuhiro les comento que aún no salía el medico a dar ninguna información y como ya amanecía pensaron que seguramente hasta el cambio de guardia les llamarían. Y así resulto ser, el medico que había trabajado durante toda la noche, antes de irse les comunico que todo estaba bien con Souichi y que una vez que llegara el otro turno de médicos y enfermeras les permitirían entrar a verlo.

.

.

Souichi despertó desconcertado, miro su brazo izquierdo enyesado y recordaba los sucesos ocurridos horas atrás, preguntándose cómo es que estaba vivo cuando era seguro que aquella camioneta lo arrollaría y mirando su cuerpo lo movía cuidadosamente para sentir si sus extremidades estaban bien, ahora cerrando sus ojos veía las imágenes de lo ocurrido, recordó el momento en que dos grandes manos en su espalda lo empujaron fuertemente y cayo golpeándose contra el piso recargando todo su peso del lado izquierdo, pero después de aquello ya no sabía que había sucedido con Miyoshi.

También razono que debía llamar a Morinaga, ya que se encontraba solo en Yamanashi y seguramente le resultaría gravoso regresar a Nagoya con el brazo fracturado. Por lo anterior cuando entro el medico a revisarlo se disponía a pedir le dejaran llamar a un familiar, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera ya que el galeno le informo que en un momento podría recibir la visita de sus familiares que esperaban a fuera, a lo que Souichi se extrañó pensando que tal vez lo confundían con algún otro paciente, puesto que era imposible que su padre o hermanos supieran que estaba en ese hospital.

Pero el medico insistió que había personas que decían ser sus familiares y amigos, que deseaban pasar a verlo sin embargo esto le hizo sentir desconfianza pensando que tal vez eran aquellos sujetos que trabajaba para Miyoshi y que pretendían nuevamente llevárselo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando efectivamente fue su padre y hermano quienes entraban emocionados preguntando ante todo como se sentía y lo aliviados que estaban de finalmente encontrarlo después de varios días de búsqueda. Tomoe al ser muy emotivo no dejaba de abrazarlo y Souichi raramente lo permitía.

Souichi no podía creer que eran ellos y les pregunto cómo es que sabían que estaba allí, además que deseaba saber desde cuando estaban enterados de su desaparición y situación e inevitablemente todas las respuestas llevaban a una persona MORINAGA, él debió haberlos enterado además de que por lo que podía ver lo busco hasta encontrarlo. Tomoe le relato todo lo que su amigo había hecho, como había dejado su entrenamiento y los había reunido para que juntos en un solo equipo dieran con él y su obsesivo captor.

Después de conversar un buen rato y evitando entrar en detalles de los motivos de su secuestro, conociendo que él era alguien que se disgustaba en hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas como las llamaba, le mencionaron que afuera estaba Tetsuhiro, Isogai y Kunihiro, también le preguntaron si deseaba que pasara alguno a visitarlo. Pero en ese momento se sintió inseguro, por supuesto que deseaba ver a Morinaga ya lo había extrañado demasiado después de dos semanas sin verlo, pero no se sentía con ningún ánimo de hablar de nada de lo sucedido con él.

Morinaga también estaba nervioso e inseguro de entrar, no sabía exactamente que decir y como reaccionaria Souichi ante el hecho de que él no había cumplido su palabra de no enterar a su familia de su retención. Además que tenía miedo de que una vez que lo dieran de alta no deseara regresar a vivir con él al departamento y cuando Soujin y Tomoe salieron diciendo que podían entrar dos más a visitarlo, le pidió a su hermano entrar junto a Isogai, ante esto Kunihiro se sintió fuera de lugar pues no podía decir que tuviera una relación con su senpai, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a ver las caras después de que el rubio le dio tremendo golpe en la cara. Pero recordando la plática que había tenido con Tetsuhiro momentos atrás, entendió que su hermano necesitaba poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza, además que le resultaba más cómodo hablar a solas con su amado.

Finalmente salieron Kunihiro e Isogai, avisando a Tetsuhiro que podía entrar a ver a Souichi y así lo hizo, cuando vio que su senpai estaba enyesado y tenía algunos raspones en su rostro, sintió una enorme rabia hacia Miyoshi, además de una gran congoja al verlo tan vulnerable. Saludo haciendo una reverencia y se sentó en una silla colocada a un lado de la cama, después de preguntar cómo se sentía y recibir una breve respuesta de su senpai, transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio y ante la incomodidad, rompieron el silencio.

\- Morinaga, mi padre me ha pedido que cuando salga del hospital, vaya a casa de mi tía Matsuda para que me ayuden mientras me recupero de mi brazo y este mejor para regresar a la Universidad y el laboratorio -

\- Y ¿Eso es lo que tú deseas, senpai? Porque a mí me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al departamento -

\- Pero tú no puedes estar atendiéndome, ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento? Seguramente por lo sucedido, has descuidado este por completo -

\- Nada que no se pueda reponer senpai y tu salud es ahora lo más importante -

\- Pero mi padre no regreso a su investigación por su preocupación y tampoco Tomoe ha vuelto a su hogar, creo que lo mejor sería por lo menos estar con ellos los primeros días y ya después ir al departamento -

Mientras ambos decidían cual era la mejor opción, tocaron a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, se trataba de la Especialista en salud mental del hospital, quien ante los antecedentes que le reportaron las autoridades de un posible secuestro de amor obsesivo o limerencia, solicitaba conversar en este caso con la víctima, y esto incomodo a los dos jóvenes quienes se miraron mutuamente de forma discreta, Tetsuhiro por una parte pensó que le haría bien a su senpai hablar con alguien desconocido de los acontecimientos terribles que vivió, pero también sabía que Souichi no se sentiría con la confianza de hacerlo.

La especialista informo a Tetsuhiro que el horario matutino para las visitas había concluido, lo que llevo a que se despidieran senpai y kouhai y a pesar de que Morinaga deseaba con todo su corazón abrazarlo, se contuvo ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Ya a solas, la Doctora comenzó presentándose formalmente y solicitándole que hasta donde le fuera posible contestara las preguntas que le haría, Souichi pensó que toda aquella conversación le sería muy engorrosa, además de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Pero a medida que platicaban, la psicóloga en un esfuerzo por que entrara en confianza, planteaba todo lo que decía con mucho tacto y preguntas muy meditadas, también la especialista le pregunto si no tenía problemas para dormir, pues al ser su especialidad la psiquiatría podría prescribirle algún fármaco que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño, pero Souichi le dijo que no sería necesario, ya que regularmente dormía lo suficiente.

Algo que inquieto un poco a la doctora, fue que negara recordar lo sucedido entre Miyoshi Kiyoshi y él en el ámbito sexual, pensó que estaba en una etapa de evitación, pero cuando Souichi le comento las circunstancias ante el suceso, comprendió que efectivamente el alcohol pudo influenciar en ese olvido. Entonces le comento:

\- Acordarse es, guardar algo en el corazón. ¿Qué guardas en tu corazón? ¿De qué te acuerdas? ¿Cómo te acuerdas? El olvido no siempre es nuestro alivio -

\- Trato de acordarme de todo, no siempre lo logro, claro y algunos recuerdos pueden torturarme en las noches -

\- Guardar una herida es vivirla sin descanso, seguimos heridos de muchas cosas. Cultivamos nuestro dolor, nuestra ira, mientras nuestro corazón se va llenando de amargura, culpamos al pasado, a la gente, a la vida, pero seguimos eligiendo la forma más funesta de nuestros recuerdos: la del agravio, pero tú no recuerdas el agravio ¿verdad? -

\- Yo pienso que si mi memoria se demora en lo terrible, es porque así lo elijo, es como si no quisiera olvidarlo, si algún mal recuerdo me tortura, es porque así lo escojo y yo no quiero estarme torturando -

La doctora escribía todo en una libreta y le menciono antes de despedirse que el siguiente día, conversarían nuevamente antes de su alta. Souichi accedió a pesar de verlo innecesario, él en realidad se sentía más preocupado de lo que tendría que decir a su familia si estos se atrevían a preguntar hasta donde se había atrevido a llegar Miyoshi Kiyoshi con él en su obsesión. Y por supuesto que también se hallaba la expectación de tocar ese tema con Morinaga.

.

.

A pesar de encontrarse en un sitio poco confortable, pudo conciliar el sueño, de hecho cuando amaneció sintió que era la primera noche que había podido dormir tranquilo después de esos días tormentosos. Después de ser revisado por el medico a cargo de su salud, la Psicóloga entro a entrevistarse nuevamente con él y le propuso que una vez que estuviera en Nagoya contactara a un colega para que continuara con algunas sesiones de terapia, aclarándole que eso le ayudaría a dejar salir cualquier ira reprimida o sentimiento de inseguridad que aun retuviera. Pero que ella con las dos platicas que había mantenido con él lo diagnosticaba como una persona con una muy alta _Resilencia._

Souichi había escuchado un poco acerca de este término, pero le pidió que le aclarara a que se refería en particular.

\- Por supuesto Tatsumi kun, la _Resiliencia_ es la capacidad de los seres humanos para superar períodos de dolor emocional y situaciones adversas, podría decirse que la resiliencia es la entereza más allá de la resistencia. La persona resiliente no es un ser extraordinario, de hecho esta capacidad está en toda persona. La tarea es desarrollar esta capacidad con actitud y firmeza -

\- Yo no me siento muy seguro de eso -

\- Ser resiliente no significa no sentir malestar, dolor emocional o dificultad ante las adversidades, los sucesos vividos que tienen un gran impacto en las personas, producen una sensación de inseguridad, incertidumbre, pero aun así, las personas logran, por lo general, sobreponerse a esos sucesos y adaptarse bien a lo largo del tiempo -

Una vez que la Doctora abandono la habitación, Souichi se preguntaba: ¿Sobreponerme? ¿Adaptarme bien con el tiempo? Pero también pensaba si Morinaga contestaría afirmativamente a esas preguntas.

¿Ambos podrían tener una alta Resilencia?

¿Serían capaces de hablar del tema sin sentir dolor?


	20. Capítulo 19 Laberintos

**Capítulo 19.**

 **Laberintos.**

Despertó con la intuición de un llamado lejano, saliendo de la impenetrable oscuridad del sueño, se levantó y sus pasos eran dubitativos, temerosos, sentía aun húmedas las palmas de sus manos ante la ansiedad. Su mente la percibió como un gran laberinto, veía muchos caminos para seguir adelante, pero se enfrentaba a lo que nos cuesta tanto "Decidir", Decisiones, al final la vida es un montón de decisiones, de demasiadas decisiones, lo que le molestaba no era elegir, la elección siempre significa una exploración de lo desconocido. Lo que realmente le irritaba es que cada vez que se escoge algo, necesariamente se rechaza todo lo demás.

Siempre hay personas que están calculando cuál es la mejor o peor opción, siempre tratando de sacar rentabilidad de todo como si la vida fuera un negocio, es la gente que nunca arriesga, que nunca salta al vacío. Que no hace nada inapropiado para no arrepentirse. Por su parte, si algo había aprendido de la vida, es que la persona termina arrepintiéndose mucho más de lo que no se atrevió a hacer, que de lo que sí hizo, porque en el segundo caso algo siempre queda, así sea una pequeña partícula de felicidad, así sea sólo una lección, pero en el primer caso sólo queda una nostalgia llena de "qué hubiera pasado sí" y la certeza de cobardía por no atreverse a averiguarlo.

Pero Souichi ya era consciente de todo eso y después de veinte días de haber salido del hospital, aunque se habían visto continuamente, hoy recibiría la visita de Tetsuhiro que triste había aceptado que la familia de su amado lo atendiera por un tiempo mientras permanecían en el país, solo habían podido accidentalmente intercambiar miradas y conversar rodeados de la familia Tatsumi y aunque Morinaga busco las posibles oportunidades de un momento a solas para hablar con él, no se le presento ninguna ante la constante atención de sus hermanos y padre.

En la familia Tatsumi, el semblante de Morinaga no pasó inadvertido, Kanako chan con sus sospechas eternas del amor de este joven por su hermano, trataba de animarlo, la pequeña en realidad no estaba totalmente enterada de lo que había sucedido a Souichi, solo sabía que había sufrido un pequeño accidente, ya que Soujin san la mantuvo a salvo lejos de todo junto a la tía Matsuda, quien si sabía de la situación, pero le explico a la adolescente que tenía que arreglar un asunto en esa ciudad y no podía dejarla sola en casa.

Isogai era otro que lo animaba, aun no era del todo grato a Morinaga, sin embargo él si se atrevía a hablar un poco más de la relación de ambos, en una oportunidad le pregunto al pensativo kouhai como se sentía ante lo ocurrido, pero el joven menor se negó a hablar del tema, solo le contesto que estaba feliz de que su senpai ya estuviera libre y a salvo y que eso era lo único que importaba por el momento.

El Señor Soujin san insto a Morinaga que aprovechara esos días que Souichi estaría con ellos, para terminar los trámites pendientes de su contrato con la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu. Ya que sabía que pronto tendrían tanto él, como Tomoe que retomar sus respectivas responsabilidades laborales, por lo que apenado le solicito al joven asistente que en lo que estuviera a su alcance apoyara a su hijo, si le parecía bien durante el tiempo que dispusiera puesto que en unas semanas comenzaría a laborar formalmente. Además que le reitero que estaban muy agradecidos por todo lo que había apoyado a su hijo y a ellos.

.

.

Los días los sufría largos, tortuosos y aburridos, aceptaba que extrañaba la compañía de su inseparable "amigo", en instantes, su mente se perdía recordando momentos pasados muy significativos al lado de Morinaga:

 ** _Senpai, te quiero, te quiero por lo que eres, te quiero por lo que has sido y por lo que serás y yo adivino en tus hermosos ojos. No te quiero solo por los placeres, de tu cuerpo palpitando junto al mío, yo deseo tu corazón_**

Vulnerable, sollozando a solas, medito en aquel día que Morinaga le había susurrado aquellas palabras al oído, muy relajados ambos después de una apasionada entrega sexual, a él le había parecido demasiado vergonzoso escuchar las declaraciones de su kouhai, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, se cuestionaba si su amoroso asistente seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, no había duda que la confianza en sí mismo que siempre fue una característica muy destacada en su personalidad, ahora se veía afectada y recordó que él en ocasiones le hizo ver a Tetsuhiro que debía tener más confianza en sí mismo. ¿Lo pondría en práctica él?

Además de inquietarle lo anterior, Souichi deseaba regresar a su rutina lo antes posible. A pesar de estar tranquilo por aun conservar su puesto en la Universidad de Nagoya, no le bastaba, deseaba tratar directamente el asunto con Fukushima sensei. No era necesario que lo hiciera, ni siquiera estaban enterados del asunto en ese lugar, a parte que su preocupación no estaba justificada ya que el contrato inicial de apoyo con su equipo a la Universidad de Tsukuba vencería en el momento que él calculaba se sentiría capaz para regresar al laboratorio, pero una mente aprensiva si no la controlaba, lograba afligirlo fácilmente.

De Miyoshi sensei, su familia decidió solo comunicarle que continuaría internado en el hospital al ser arrollado por la camioneta que casi lo embiste a él. Omitieron decirle que estaba en estado crítico e inconsciente, además que Souichi no mostro signo alguno de desear saber nada más de aquel sujeto, por el contrario se esforzaba por superar aquel suceso, razonando que ya antes había podido hacerlo cuando intentó abusar de él seis años atrás. Aunque en esta ocasión el asunto era más complicado.

Isogai había permanecido apoyando en lo posible a Souichi, de hecho converso con él en las oportunidades que se le presentaron, sin embargo no podía permanecer más tiempo en Nagoya, necesitaba regresar a Tokio de lo contrario perdería su trabajo. Pero antes de irse deseaba ver que Souichi kun como le llamaba, estuviera preparado para estar nuevamente a lado de Morinaga, aunque este último siempre lo vio como una amenaza para su relación, Taichirou tenía en claro que siempre los había apoyado, además que sabía que si con alguien aunque de manera forzada podría hablar acerca de su sentir el tirano, ese debía ser él.

\- Souichi kun tengo que despedirme, ya debo presentarme en la oficina y aunque me gustaría ver cuando regreses con tu kouhai favorito, creo que no podre estar aquí -

\- ¡Deja de decir disparates! ¿Porque tendrías tu que estar presente?..., Además no sé si deba regresar al departamento con Morinaga -

\- ¿Porque no habrías? No debes permitir que ese tipo consiga lo que deseaba desde un principio, separarlos o es que ¿le temes tanto al pasado? Yo sé que eres muy fuerte -

\- No temo a mi pasado, pero tampoco lo anhelo. El pasado ya pasó, muy malo o muy bueno. Ahora tengo que ver el presente -

\- Pero el futuro también es importante y por lo que he visto, Morinaga kun siempre ha pensado en tu futuro y de él, juntos Souichi kun -

\- Pero, hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar de nada de lo que sucedió, y he notado que muchas veces me ha querido decir algo, pero como nunca nos quedamos a solas..., además mi familia todavía estará aquí lo que resta del mes y ¡no saber que piensa es un verdadero infierno! -

\- En eso, yo puedo ayudar..., por lo que se, hoy viene Morinaga ¿no? Entonces, puedo pedir a toda tu familia que me acompañen a cenar, con el pretexto de que mañana regresare a Tokio y les diré que tu kouhai, mientras puede hacerte compañía y alcanzarte lo que necesites -

\- Pero y ¿que se supone que diga? Ni siquiera sé lo que debemos hablar -

\- Antes que todo, tú sabes que como seres humanos, todos queremos ser felices y estar libres de la desgracia, aunque en ocasiones esto es imposible, pero también hemos aprendido que la llave a la felicidad es la paz interna y el amor y la compasión son las fuentes de la paz y la felicidad -

\- En verdad me estoy esforzando por estar en paz, pero no puedo ser tan rápido con esto -

\- Y es comprensible Souichi, pero no dejes que el tiempo te tome por sorpresa, a veces vivimos ausentes de nuestra propia vida y cuando finalmente nos acordamos de vivir, descubrimos que el tiempo ha pasado por nuestra vida, sin que nosotros hayamos pasado por él, por lo que no te demores demasiado -

\- Hoy mismo podría hablar con Morinaga..., pero no sé lo que debería decir, no he pensado en ello -

\- Hace varios meses cuando tuvieron un malentendido, yo te pregunte en esa ocasión que es lo que tú querías hacer y hoy te volvería a preguntar lo mismo ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? -

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? -

.

.

La visita de otra persona que había estado atenta a los acontecimientos de los pasados y tormentosos días, se hacía presente. En la sala de la casa de Matsuda san, daban la bienvenida a un ya más repuesto Etsu san, había estado internado más de una semana y recuperándose en casa ya por casi quince días, para bien la juventud se impuso lo que le ayudo a reponerse rápidamente, todavía debía ser cuidadoso y no hacer ningún esfuerzo ante el ataque que había sufrido, pero la falta de noticias sobre Souichi lo había llevado a forzar a sus padres a permitirle ir a visitarlo a Nagoya. Por obvias razones sus progenitores no deseaban que continuara al pendiente de él ni de nadie que se relacionara con ese horrible incidente.

Los señores Kimura consiguieron que su hijo les explicara qué es lo que había sucedido en realidad, pues cuando vieron su insistencia de hablar con los jóvenes que reportaron su ataque, prácticamente lo forzaron a decir todo o al menos lo más importante y ante el conocimiento de los hechos se enemistaron con la familia Miyoshi, además de presentar cargos contra Kiyoshi por intento de homicidio, algo que también estaba bajo investigación todavía. Aun así Etsu san decidió visitar a Souichi.

La conversación que mantenían Souichi e Isogai fui interrumpida por Kanako chan, quien avisaba a ambos jóvenes de la presencia de Etsu san. Souichi se sorprendió de aquello y un poco avergonzado recordaba la última conversación que había mantenido en esa misma casa con su corresponsable de la Universidad de Tsukuba, en la que su colega, prácticamente se le había declarado. Taichirou se puso un poco nervioso, pues habían omitido contarle el atentado que había sufrido el visitante, para ahorrarle más preocupaciones al rubio y no sabía cómo reaccionaría este al enterarse que su compañero casi perdió la vida por retar a Miyoshi.

Sin embargo Isogai se abstuvo de hablar de lo ocurrido, pensó que esa decisión de contarlo o no, le pertenecía a Etsu san.

Cuando Etsu escucho que bajaban de las escaleras y vio a Souichi con su brazo enyesado posado en el cabestrillo, se sintió indignado concluyendo enseguida que Miyoshi sensei lo había lastimado y por supuesto la culpa también lo cubrió, ya que todo se había vuelto un caos detrás de su intromisión y atreverse a encarar a alguien incapaz de controlar sus impulsos enfermos, Miyoshi sensei, por lo que mejor se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, ya que recordó que su colega no deseaba hablar de esos temas con su familia presente. Cuando el rubio se acercó y saludo, Kimura se levantó y devolvió la cortesía con una respetuosa reverencia y se animó a solicitarle hablar a solas. Por dicha petición su familia salió de la sala, concediéndoles privacidad, no sin antes servirles te.

\- Etsu san es una sorpresa verlo aquí, no había tenido noticias de usted y después de lo ocurrido olvide los pendientes en la Universidad de Tsukuba ¿me puede dar razón de mis kouhais, Mika y Tadokoro? -

\- Ellos están trabajando bien, Kenji los ha estado dirigiendo durante los pasados veinte días y yo lo he asesorado en todo desde mi casa, ya sea por celular o por mails -

\- Pero ¿No ha estado usted a cargo? ¿Acaso le removieron del puesto? -

\- ¿Eh? No, es por el tiempo que he estado convaleciente ¿No sabes lo que me sucedió? -

Souchi se estremeció al escuchar el relato de Etsu, todo le pareció aterrador y entonces confirmo que su insistencia en obligar a Morinaga a ocultar su secuestro, había sido la mejor decisión tomada por él en este asunto y se sintió aliviado de que a su kouhai no le hubiera ocurrido nada así, que Miyoshi sensei de verdad era alguien enfermo. También se inquieto cuando en algún momento de la conversación, su colega le repetía lo dispuesto que estaba en apoyarlo en lo necesario y que si deseaba olvidarse rápidamente de todo lo vivido, aceptara irse con él a trabajar a otro reconocido laboratorio.

Agradeció la oferta, sin embargo la rechazo y a pesar de la insistencia de Etsu, se mantuvo firme, le explico que su lugar era estar en Nagoya, junto a su familia y que aun después de lo vivido, no se detendría.

\- No se preocupe yo no me demoro en el pasado, y el pasado no es lo que soy, el trabajo me ha traído a donde estoy y me gusta a donde he llegado, pero este mal momento no es mi destino, esto lo dejare atrás y daré otro paso, lo que está adelante es mi futuro y el de una persona muy importante para mí -

Etsu san no necesito que le explicara nada más, la simple mención de que deseara recuperarse prontamente y que hablara de alguien especial para él, le puso los pies en la tierra, no debía mantener esperanzas de que su atractivo colega le correspondiera, además que ya antes eso se lo había mencionado el rubio, que si se mantenía cautivo con Miyoshi sensei, era por evitar que dañara a esa persona especial y a su familia. Aun con todo, le dejo su número de celular y le repitió que estaría encantado de apoyarlo si él lo decidía así, también le dijo que saludaría a sus asistentes una vez que se presentara nuevamente en el laboratorio. Y no se contuvo de darle un breve abrazo al despedirse, evitando lastimar su brazo enyesado y ante el inesperado contacto, Souichi le palmeo dos veces la espalda con su brazo sano y le deseo un buen viaje de regreso.

.

.

 **Tokio**.

Miyoshi Kotaro había conseguido que su hijo Kiyoshi, fuera trasladado al hospital central de Tokio. Estaba seguro que en ese lugar especializado, se le brindaría mejor atención. Pero para la tristeza del Señor y hermano del enfermo, los médicos no les dieron buenos pronósticos de su condición, seguía en estado de coma y no mostraba signos de mejoría, aun así el patriarca de la familia insistió en que se le mantuviera atendido sin importar los costos, se aferraba como todo progenitor a la esperanza de que su hijo se recuperara y aunque ya había sido informado por las autoridades que tendría que enfrentar los cargos que se le imputaban cuando mejorara, eso paso a un segundo plano para él.

Desgraciadamente las acciones de un miembro de la familia, siempre arrastra a los demás a un sufrimiento no buscado, Miyoshi Kotaro y su hijo menor, volvían a padecer dolor y sufrimiento en su vida.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu**

Morinaga se mantenía deprimido, sus compañeros de departamento en Hamamatsu constantemente lo animaban, ya que les parecía extraño verlo así, ellos estaban acostumbrados al joven vivaz y alegre, no al Tetsuhiro que tenían enfrente, constantemente perdido en sus pensamientos, distraído y preocupado. Su máxima premisa era hablar con Souichi, ya había pasado antes por esta desgastante angustia, cuando la familia Tatsumi se había reunido para hablar si se reconstruía la casa después del incendio ocasionado por aquel otaku, en aquella ocasión con temor abordo a su amado preguntándole si se mantendrían viviendo juntos, recibiendo como respuesta que así sería por más tiempo, lo que le causó una enorme alegría y efusivamente abrazo a su amado.

Pero vivir así, con ese agobio lo fatigaba mentalmente, sin embargo no era el único, Souichi se encontraba en una situación similar. La nostalgia los invadía y se equivocaban anhelando lo que perdían, debían deleitarse en lo que tenían, lo que juntos vivieron, eso siempre seria suyo, una historia indestructible, guardada en la bóveda del tiempo, en donde ningún olvido puede alcanzarla.

A esas alturas de la noche, Tetsuhiro recibió la visita de su hermano Kunihiro, quien con interés lo visitaba sabiendo la situación difícil que atravesaba, como su hermano lo conocía y tenía presente que cuando la persona que amaba sufría por alguna causa, Morinaga padecía ese sufrimiento doblemente, de eso había sido testigo cuando se descubrió su relación con Masaky, pero ahora veía que aquello no lo había afectado tanto como lo que atravesaba desde hacía ya mes y medio, concluyendo que a Souichi debía amarlo muy por encima de todas las personas. Cuando converso con él noto que se encontraba muy a la expectativa de las próximas decisiones que tomaría su senpai y trato de tranquilizarlo haciéndole ver que su senpia seguro se hallaba aún más preocupado que él, preguntándose si podrían continuar su vida como la tenían antes de todo lo sucedido.

Al concluir su conversación, Morinaga se sentía un poco más aliviado, le había sucedido como en otras ocasiones, que por estar demasiado enfrascado en su propio pesar y sentir, poco había reflexionado que pensaba Souichi y recordó lo difícil que se le hacía al rubio expresar sus sentimientos y deseos, por lo que decidido le comento a su hermano que se esforzaría al máximo por recuperar la tranquilidad que le había sido robada a ambos y que de ninguna manera permitiría que se perdiera el hogar en aquellos brazos que necesitaba, más la paz de su silencio, sus escasas risas, pero que lo alumbraban como un faro, todas las maravillosas noches y las madrugadas que compartieron juntos. En definitiva no lo perdería, valía mucho la pena luchar por todo.

.

.

 **Nagoya.**

.

Taichirou había logrado convencer a la familia Tatsumi de acompañarlo a cenar, se habían preparado todos, le resulto complicado convencerlos, si no era Soujin, era Tomoe o la tía Matsuda san, quienes se ofrecían a mejor quedarse con Souichi y este les decía que no se preocuparan por él y que se distrajeran un poco, ya que en verdad se habían esforzado en brindarle todos los cuidados y atenciones posibles. Además que les recordó que Morinaga no tardaría en llegar y era alguien muy servicial, asegurándoles que su kouhai no lo descuidaría.

El recorrido desde Hamamatsu lo percibía perpetuo, llegar a Nagoya era su prioridad, llevaba casi toda la semana sin ver a Souichi y a penas llego el viernes se preparó antes de realizar los últimos ajustes de su papeleo en la farmacéutica, para salir por la tarde. Siempre era bien recibido en casa de los Tatsumi, pero las últimas ocasiones había notado algo incómodo a su senpai ante los chistes atrevidos de Isogai y en algunas ocasiones de Kanako hacia su hermano, a estas alturas se preguntaba qué tan bueno sería llegar y visitarlo, nuevamente se planteaba razonamientos que tuvo en el pasado, tales como:

 _Si fuésemos amantes, yo podría abrazarlo y consolarlo._

 _Él quiere estar con su familia, debería dejar de ser una molestia._

 _Si nuestra situación de vida juntos se cancela ¿las cosas serían como antes?_

Nuevamente estaba siendo presa de la inseguridad y a medida que veía que la estación de Nagoya estaba más cercana, el corazón saltaba en su pecho, aun así estaba determinado a no darse por vencido, ya no más, como se lo planteo varias ocasiones, cuando sufría los desplantes a veces muy hirientes de su senpai.

No sabía cómo reaccionar al enterarse que finalmente se quedarían solos, la familia Tatsumi junto con Isogai le encargaron mucho a Souichi, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaban ante el exceso de confianza de dejarlo a su cuidado. Morinaga una vez que cerro bien la puerta cuando todos terminaron de salir, desde la entrada pudo observar a su senpai sentado en el sillón de la sala y como en las últimas ocasiones noto que evadía mirarlo.

Tetsuhiro se esforzó por actuar natural, dejo su maletín y petaca en la mesa del genkan y se quitó su abrigo, bufanda y zapatos para pasar a la sala y sentarse frente a Souichi, quien lo veía hacer todo, pero no enfocaba su rostro al de su kouhai. Morinaga fue quien saludo y pregunto cómo había estado durante los pasados días que no se vieron y cuando recibió una respuesta sencilla, prosiguió:

\- Senpai ¿Tomoe y Kurokawa, también regresan a su hogar o solo Isogai san? -

\- Solo Isogai, mi padre y hermano todavía estarán aquí una semana más -

\- ¿Una semana más? Bueno, de todos modos ya he limpiado el departamento y tu habitación esta lista. Yo esperaba que regresaras ya -

\- Morinaga, y tu ¿de verdad deseas que regrese? ¿No sería mejor para ti si me quedo aquí con mi tía y Kanako? -

\- ¿De qué hablas senpai? Por supuesto, que no sería mejor, yo lo que más deseo es que regreses a nuestro departamento..., o es que ¿tú no quieres volver? -

\- ¿Ah? yo antes, te había dicho que te quería a mi lado..., pero después de esto yo pienso que tu no...

\- Senpai, ¡Mírame! Mírame, por favor -

En el momento que Souichi accedió a su petición, Morinaga en un movimiento suave tomo la mano de su brazo sano y la envolvió entre las suyas, al mismo tiempo que buscaba su mirada, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente y acercando su rostro, tal como siempre hacia cuando deseaba que sus ojos se encontraran y una vez en esa pose continuo:

\- De todo lo ocurrido, el único culpable es Miyoshi sensei, tu no debes sentirte mal por algo que nunca buscaste y mucho menos ocasionaste, te repito y te juro que si yo pudiera haber evitado esto y que aquel sujeto me desapareciera, con tal de ahorrarte todo este sufrimiento, lo haría sin pensarlo. Así que por favor no dudes en lo que siento por ti, tú sigues y seguirás siendo mi muy amado sin importar que pase -

\- Pero, no sé cómo explicarlo es demasiado confuso para mí..., ¿esperaras hasta que yo me sienta seguro, aun si requiero de tiempo? Porque ahora mismo yo no podría...

\- Senpai, todos mienten sobre la felicidad, los cuentos de nuestra infancia siempre terminaban con un vivieron felices por siempre, que nos llenaba de sorpresa, pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Una historia no puede terminar justo cuando debe empezar lo más interesante. Sería más bello saber cómo es que lograron vivir felices por siempre y esa es la historia que valdría la pena leer, pero más vivirla y yo sé que tú y yo podemos vivir felices por siempre si estamos juntos -

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Morinaga veía el rostro de Souichi, que aun permitía el contacto de sus manos y evidenciaba ante la pose de su cuerpo, junto con el rostro levemente inclinado y el movimiento de sus ojos que estaba cavilando todo lo que su kouhai le dijo paciente y amorosamente. Desde sus adentros Tetsuhiro rogaba que su senpai se deshiciera de esos sentimientos de culpa que aun mantenía y que aceptara regresar con él, de antemano ya era consciente de la paciencia que tendría que desplegar, para poder acercarse a su amado, pero claramente el contacto íntimo no era algo primordial en esos momentos para él.

\- Eres un idiota al creer que yo no volvería al departamento contigo, ¡mierda! Estoy repitiendo pero..., ¿no te dije antes que eres alguien especial y que permanecieras conmigo? -

\- Si senpai, me lo dijiste antes y yo estoy muy feliz de que lo repitas -

Morinaga con un rostro que no mostraba desde hacía un buen tiempo, evidenciaba su alivio y ese mismo rostro que lograba cimbrar a Souichi, mirarlo otra vez le devolvía gran parte de la tranquilidad que había perdido las semanas, los días y las horas pasadas. Todavía debería pasar tiempo para sanar esas heridas y lograr que cicatrizaran.

.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo podría ser de meses.

.

.

.

 ** _Como adivinan el siguiente capítulo, será el final._**


	21. Capítulo 20 Continuar

**Capítulo 20.**

 **Continuar**.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando se despertó. Serían las seis de la mañana. Un discreto destello de luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana en la habitación, la fragancia a colonia que conocía muy bien flotaba en el aire. Cuando finalmente salió del letargo, miró al otro lado de la cama y no había nadie. Estiró un poco su mano y aún estaba tibio. En la mesa de noche vio sus lentes. Estiro sus brazos hacía el techo y dejó escapar un bostezo al mismo tiempo que su espalda y trasero crujían. Su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo cuando se levantó al baño, no logro evitar quejarse ante la molestia muscular, el instinto lo llevo a buscar sus prendas de vestir y vio por primera vez después de meses, dos juegos de pijamas arrojadas sobre la silla.

Al salir del baño, aun secando sus cabellos, se sirvió un poco de café negro que estaba recién preparado. Bebió el contenido despacio y se sentó en la cama, suspirando cada cierto tiempo. Al final de un largo suspiro recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado la noche anterior antes de dormir:

 _Te amo. Gracias, muchas gracias. Senpai._

Se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, y con nítidas imágenes revivía la hermosa escena nocturna:

 ** _Llegaron de cenar y durante la velada solo bebieron dos copas de vino. Mientras recorrían el trayecto de regreso a su departamento conversaban amenamente y después de llegar, entrar y escuchar un comentario absurdo por parte de Souichi, Morinaga estallo en carcajadas, por lo que recibió un suave golpe, Morinaga pretendió abrazarlo, él rubio trato de detenerlo, pero el más alto lo persiguió hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando lo alcanza lo agarro con firmeza. El menor le mordió en el hombro y Souichi dio un paso atrás. Tetsuhiro lo empujo y salto sobre él. Ambos ahora se encontraban sobre la cama._**

 ** _Apareció un momento de espera en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas; muy aceleradas._** ** _No preguntaron nada, no tenían nada qué preguntar. Lejos de las palabras, de sus miradas, de los constantes suspiros, más allá de todo se comprendían, a esas alturas de su vida, estaban demasiado compenetrados. Morinaga lo entendía de una forma que no puede describirse, como se entiende un bello amanecer, como se entiende la mirada clavada en la luna de una noche llena de estrellas. No era un rechazo lo que veía en ese atractivo rostro, mucho menos se trataba de miedo, era un gesto perfecto, el más hermoso que podían ver sus ojos, un desarrollo y el cambio necesario en esta quietud y armonía para empezar algo nuevo._**

 ** _Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo. Morinaga impaciente se sacó la gabardina y desbrochando solo dos botones, jalo su camisa por encima de la cabeza. Souichi a duras penas logro quitarse la camisa, siempre mucho más torpe en esas situaciones y como siempre; avergonzado. El menor se hinco ante él, le ayudo a bajar el pantalón y volvió a levantarse acechando al rubio, quien lo tomo del cabello y lo beso con una fuerza que tiraba en lo agresivo._**

 ** _El más alto lo levanto en vilo, tomándolo con ambas manos de sus nalgas desnudas. Souichi frunció el entrecejo, listo para protestar, pero Morinaga le mordisqueo en el cuello, rápidamente también sus rosados pezones, lo que provoco que se erizara en la piel y lanzara un quejido, no se esperaba semejante y rápida acción. Tetsuhiro contemplaba sonriendo y maravillado frente a él ese bello cuerpo aferrado al suyo por temor de caer, le parecía blanco como el nácar, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, un maravilloso sueño. Despacio lo tiro a la cama, continuo besando cada parte de su piel, rostro, labios, cuello. Con apenas los ojos entre abiertos ante su propia excitación, disfrutaba las exquisitas contorsiones del rubio, sus oídos se deleitaban ante aquellos incontenibles gemidos que tanto extrañaba._**

 ** _Velozmente introdujo sus dedos con maestría y completamente preparado, le dio la vuelta y separo sus piernas. Algo que sorprendió al rubio ¿desde cuándo todo eso resultaba tan natural? Morinaga ahogo un gemido cuando entro en él y comenzó su faena de mover con fuerza y alevosía. Souichi ante la firme estocada apretó con fuerzas las sabanas y enterró su rostro en la almohada para acallar su agonía, que en cuestión de segundos se transformaba en deleite. El rose ante su punto de placer, le provocaba casi correrse, sin duda esta posición era su máxima tortura, debía contenerse demasiado para no terminar tan rápido. Además de lo anhelante que su cuerpo estaba._**

 ** _Morinaga salió de Souichi y en otro hábil movimiento, poderoso, con mayor fuerza y corpulencia, se acercó al filo de la cama y se sentó, acomodándolo sobre él, para seguir moviéndose con una cadencia cada vez más fuerte. El rubio se sentía como tonto ante su ingenuidad ¿olvidaba que su amante se transformaba cuando se trataba de sexo?_**

 ** _Morinaga con la mano derecha tomo su hermoso y rubio cabello mientras con la izquierda bajo por su pecho, por su vientre, para encontrar su sexo, para acelerar su placer y llevarlo al espacio. Sus sexos bailaban ardiendo en una melodía inaudible para los demás, la noche les fue invisible, la moral inservible, esa noche se colmó a sí misma de placer, entre besos, caricias y mucha pasión. Souichi grito ¡Aaahhh! Y Tetsuhiro exclamo a viva voz:_**

 ** _"Eso fue tan deliciosamente increíble"_**

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo preguntarse cosas que jamás había pensado. Se enteró de labios del propio Morinaga, decirle que en su juventud vivió una vida desenfrenada sexualmente hablando, sin embargo en ese tiempo Souichi no le dio la debida importancia _. ¿Porque ahora deseaba saber? ¿Cuántos cuerpos habrán pasado por su cuerpo antes de conocerlo? ¿Cuántos cuerpos han pasado por el de él? ¿Cuántos más faltan por pasar?_

Estas preguntas empezaban a multiplicarse como una plaga en la mente de Souichi, mientras ascendía a la cima de su segundo orgasmo. No lo hacía para distraerse o lastimarse; sino que permitía que Morinaga invadiera cada vez más su cabeza. El deseo crecía en su cuerpo por su causa. Tetsuhiro sabía seducir a un amante, besaba con la maestría de la amplia experiencia. Le hacía el amor de manera majestuosa, le desordenaba la mente por completo.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cima del placer. Morinaga podía verlo, su amor tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado sobre su hombro, mientras su brazo izquierdo lo abrazaba. No deseaba soltarlo jamás.

Souichi ahora comprendía mejor que, nombrar es crear la realidad. Se pierden sin saberlo tantas realidades. Duró tan poco esa noche gloriosa, corta como una canción. Reflexionaba que no se cansaría de repetirla, permanecer en esa habitación, agotar todas las caricias aunque pronto llego la mañana.

Amaba aquel ser imperfecto, tembloroso y en ocasiones impulsivo, lo amaba hasta esas veces en que su alma odiaba la suya. Ahora se deleitaba al escuchar esas frases que suelen decirse bajo el raro efecto del amor, cuando en silencio sus manos reclamaban su cuerpo, cuando en sufrimiento le decía que le angustiaba solo pensar en perderlo.

.

Se apresuró para prepararse y dirigirse a la Universidad, Morinaga había salido una hora antes, su recorrido diario hasta Hamamatsu le tomaban poco más de dos horas en Shinkansen, solo esperaba una oportunidad de permuta para solicitar su cambio a Nagoya y no tener que salir a las cinco de la mañana de su hogar. El hogar que ambos habitaban y que después de seis largos meses, volvía a ser un remanso de paz. Fue difícil traspasar varias barreras.

.

Souichi aún continuaba como el principal responsable del laboratorio en la universidad de Nagoya. No se presentó ningún problema en mantener su puesto, ya que Miyoshi sensei nunca tuvo el tiempo de notificar a Fukushima sensei sus intenciones de contratarlo como encargado en la Universidad de Tsukuba. Tadokoro y Mika aun cumplían asistiéndolo y lo harían por lo menos otro año, antes de graduarse.

Soujin san, Tomoe, Kanako y la tía Matsuda, continuamente llamaban a ambos jóvenes. Deseaban saber lo posible acerca de sus progresos y si alguna secuela continuaba afligiendo a Souichi. Hasta Isogai llamo un par de veces y como en la mayoría de veces, se animaba a aconsejarlo. El patriarca de los Tatsumi, les comunico a todos que ya era hora de reunirse nuevamente toda la familia y que lo harían en un mes. Y como en otras ocasiones, le recordó a su hijo mayor que extendiera la invitación a Morinaga.

.

 **Universidad de Nagoya.**

Al mediodía cuando fue al comedor a almorzar, se sorprendió de una llamada a su celular por parte de Morinaga. Le avisaba que ese día regresaría temprano y que deseaba pasar por él a la Universidad, aprovechando de ser posible en saludar a algunos conocidos. Souichi por su parte, estuvo de acuerdo, llevaban mucho tiempo sin caminar juntos de camino a su departamento. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta añoranza y nostalgia, recordar cuando aún eran senpai y kouhai.

.

Treinta minutos antes de las ocho de la noche, su hora de salida. Souichi instruía a sus asistentes a limpiar todos los utensilios y las mesas del laboratorio. Mika y Tadokoro se apresuraron y justo cuando se dirigían a la puerta para retirarse, tocaron a esta y se podían escuchar risas y charla a voz elevada. Kimura Etsu fue quien entro al lugar y como ya se conocían por su trabajo con él en la Universidad de Tsukuba, conversaban con cierta confianza. Cuando finalmente preguntaron el motivo de su visita, el recién llegado les pidió razón de su senpai y menciono que deseaba hablar con él.

No fue necesario que llamaran a Souichi, pues recién salía del cuarto de lockers con su mochila, listo para irse. Los asistentes entendieron que era momento de retirarse, pues con quien deseaba hablar Kimura Etsu, era con su senpai.

\- Tatsumi san, si tardo un poco más en llegar, ya no te alcanzo -

\- Si, ya voy de salida. Pero dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? Y ¿cuando llego a Nagoya? -

\- Solo pase a despedirme, como te había comentado, acepte un buen trabajo fuera del país y además deseaba saber cómo has estado antes de irme -

Souichi le acerco un banco alto a Etsu y también trajo uno para él, se sentaron ya que le pareció que sería una grosería atenderlo rápidamente, sin siquiera ofrecerle asiento y es que el visitante venía desde Tsukuba. Se detuvo dudoso unos minutos antes de hablar, se acomodó un par de veces sus gafas, recordó que el joven frente a él, había resultado herido ante los sucesos pasados. Pensó que por lo menos debía responder a su interés, siendo honesto.

\- Estos días han pasado muy rápidamente, pasando entre la agonía y la alegría. Intento vivir, intento seguir muchos consejos, tomarme el mundo con un poco de goce y calma. No siempre funciona, hoy mismo me he levantado alegre, con muchos ánimos, tal vez por muchas causas, pero al salir en la mañana y caminar me he comenzado a sentir intranquilo, fumarme un cigarro no ha bastado, mi inquietud no era por falta de nicotina, ni siquiera sé..., tal vez temor. No lo sé -

\- ¡No es para menos! Extraño seria que no te sintieras así, yo mismo vivo con cierto recelo, por eso me he remitido en mi desasosiego, no sé cómo expresar la incertidumbre que tuve, incertidumbre de que podría haber muerto sentí una especie de paranoia. Luego, mi inquietud se cambió en terror, pero en el fondo de mí sentí que algo me motivaba a seguir y ahora decido tomar el reto -

Souichi suavizo su rostro, veía los gestos de Etsu, gestos que reflejaban que el también había vivido una experiencia traumática. Que se había encarado muy de cerca a la muerte. No lo miraba con lastima, no, más bien lo entendía. Ambos sufrieron en carne propia las acciones de una mente trastornada.

\- Lamento que usted también resultara afectado -

\- No, no te disculpes. Me advertiste muchas veces que no me entrometiera, de hecho soy yo quien debe disculparse..., parece que al final complique más las cosas -

Llevaba diez minutos desde que había llegado a la Universidad, acordaron encontrarse en la entrada principal. Mika y Tadokoro lo entretuvieron esos minutos, pero inquieto miraba hacia las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio, un poco ansioso esperaba que apareciera la silueta de Souichi. Finalmente la chica al verlo distraído cuando le hablaban, le comento que su sempai estaba aún adentro hablando con Kimura Etsu. Esto desconcertó a Morinaga, quien agitando su cabello nervioso se apresuró a despedirse de ellos. De hecho tomo carrera y con sus largas piernas, subía los escalones de dos en dos, para llegar más rápido.

Aun no había logrado conocer a esa persona, y su intuición le hacía sentir que ese hombre, debía sentir algo por Souichi. Etsu en realidad le provocaba una sensación parecida a lo que Isogai en el pasado. No le inspiraba confianza alguna. Agitado llego hasta la puerta del laboratorio que estaba abierta y alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de lo que conversaban. No entro de inmediato, trato de calmar su respiración y limpiaba con un pañuelo desechable el sudor de su rostro. Mientras escuchaba parte de la plática.

\- Pero aun no me has dicho ¿Que sucedió con tu pareja? ¿Comprendió al final tu enorme sacrificio? Porque si no mal recuerdo a esa persona era a quien amenazaba dañar Miyoshi sensei ¿No? Además la última vez que hablamos, mencionaste que saldrías adelante por ti y por esa persona -

Morinaga, se sentía molesto ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto, como para preguntar con tanta confianza? Ni siquiera el mismo se atrevía a cuestionar a Souichi, aunque durante todos aquellos meses siguió el consejo de un psicólogo, de que en los momentos que le parecieran adecuados hablaran de lo que sucedió y mencionara el nombre de Miyoshi sensei tanto como fuese posible, debía hacerlo con tacto. Pues de ese modo cada vez le resultaría menos doloroso o mortificante a la víctima y llegaría un momento en que hablaría del tema sin sentir sufrimiento. Algo que parecía ya estaba sucediendo, pues escucho responder aun algo reacio al rubio, pero tranquilo:

\- Si, ciertamente, yo no deseaba que alguien resultara lastimado. Ni esa persona, ni mi familia. Y podría decir que todos estamos mejor -

Le pareció que Souichi estaría en un apuro si ese sujeto continuaba preguntando, por lo que decidió hacer un poco de ruido detrás de la puerta antes de entrar. Tanto Etsu, como su ex senpai, voltearon encontrándose con la presencia de Morinaga. Quien después de saludar, pregunto quién era el visitante:

\- Él es un colega que trabajo conmigo en la Universidad de Tsukuba -

Morinaga escucho que Etsu san solo había pasado a despedirse de Souichi, por lo que, más tranquilo espero que terminaran de hablar. Antes de irse, el visitante entrego su nueva tarjeta de presentación, con todos los datos del nuevo laboratorio donde trabajaría en Francia. Le repitió al rubio, que si algún día deseaba dejar la investigación en la Universidad de Nagoya, él gustoso le apoyaría para obtener una plaza en su misma especialidad. Se dirigieron los tres hombres juntos hasta la salida del lugar, para finalmente separarse e ir a sus respectivos destinos.

A paso lento, caminaron de regreso a su departamento. Morinaga no pudo evitar preguntar ¿porque Etsu san se había implicado tanto en los pasados sucesos? Souichi vio de reojo ese gesto muy característico de su ex kouhai, cuando algo le dolía y trataba de enmascararlo con una falsa sonrisa. Le explico que como investigadores, ambos habían llegado a amistar por causa del trabajo y que aquel chico era demasiado sociable; por supuesto que estaba omitiendo la parte que ya adivinaba en el rostro de su acompañante había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Vio que la respuesta no le resulto del todo convincente a Morinaga. Y una profunda tristeza se instaló de repente en su pecho. Como siempre, cuando la preocupación se albergaba en su cabeza. Agito su cabello como si la respuesta a sus interrogantes estuviera enredada en alguna parte de su coleta, como si en su larga cabellera estuviera oculta la causa de aquella tristeza.

Lo entendió por completo, se dio cuenta; le dolía demasiado verlo sufrir ¿pero cómo? ¿En qué momento aquel personaje se convirtió en alguien tan importante para él? Justo allí su corazón resonó. No quería aceptarlo, quererlo más, no podía permitir que robara su corazón. Volteo recibiendo una mirada que lo hizo sonrojar _¿Por él estuvo dispuesto a todo lo que vivió?_

Dentro del departamento Souichi continuaba atorado con su soliloquio interno. Se sobresaltó cuando Morinaga le hablo desde atrás:

\- Senpai, lo de anoche..., ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. Lamento si no te pregunte si me dejarías tener sexo y...

\- Eso..., yo antes ya te había dicho que si no deseaba hacerlo te lo diría, también si algo de lo que hicieras no me gustaba, te golpearía -

\- Si eso me lo aclaraste hace más de ocho meses, pero yo quería respetar tus deseos a raíz de lo que sucedió -

\- Morinaga, ya antes te conté que ni siquiera recuerdo claramente lo sucedido con ese sujeto. Y todo este tiempo sin que tú hicieras nada, lo único que me hacía pensar era que solo querías que mantuviéramos nuestra amistad. En todo este tiempo pensé que en realidad, eras tú el que me estabas evitando -

\- ¿Eh? ¡Imposible! Yo me moría por besarte y abrazarte, pero pensé que necesitabas tiempo. Sin embargo, anoche al verte tan cerca simplemente ya no pude aguantar más. Lo siento -

\- ¡Deja de pedir disculpas! Quiero que escuches de mí, no lo que digo, sino lo que quisiera decir. ¡Maldición! Ni tú ni yo entendemos un carajo. Yo quisiera conocer tus malentendidos; quisiera mostrarte mi incomprensión, pero las palabras me traicionan y no es eso lo que quiero decirte -

Morinaga deseaba entender lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que no existe forma de manifestarle a alguien cómo es un sentimiento que le embarga. Que siempre se Intenta definir esas sensaciones y emociones, que a la mayoría se le dan nombres. En el amor por ejemplo, nadie siente lo mismo, porque nadie tiene las palabras y las palabras no son suficientes. Estas no pueden representar algo que sucede en diferentes escalas de sensaciones. Él lo había experimentado en muchas ocasiones ¿cómo poder expresar lo que sientes? ¿Cómo medir las escalas en los sentimientos?

Decidido se acercó a su eterno amor, tomándolo de los hombro e insistiendo en que lo mirara de frente y a los ojos. Sentía que debía confirmarle todo lo que lo amaba, lo repitió varias veces _"Te amo senpai"_ y a pesar de haberle prometido en el pasado no presionarlo en expresar lo mismo. Nuevamente lo hizo:

\- Senpai ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? Porque ya antes te lo he repetido, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre -

Raramente Souichi no sintió molestia ante esa pregunta, ni tampoco reacciono deseando escapar como en ocasiones pasadas, además que era muy notorio que ya se pensaba tiempo suficiente antes de dar una respuesta apresurada y peor aún, que esta pudiera lastimar a Morinaga. Por lo anterior contesto calmadamente:

\- Mis palabras siempre son insuficientes, siempre son inútiles, no sé cómo expresar lo que en verdad siento, pero lo que se, es que te necesito junto a mí. No me pidas decirte cosas como las que tú dices tan fácilmente. Sería demasiado complicado para mí -

\- Eso es más que suficiente para mi senpai. Antes no podías siquiera decirme algo como esto y ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que; algún día podrás decirme más -

Después de ese dialogo, aunque breve, logro ser más profundo que otras ocasiones y Souichi Se sentía muy feliz, también estaba seguro que Morinaga lo era. Nunca antes se había sentido así. En el trabajo le iba bien, las ideas llegaban sin buscarlas; sus compañeros y familia le agradecían a Morinaga el haberlo hecho tratable y librado de su mal carácter extremo. Todos aquellos comentarios, sin ninguna malicia de por medio. Más bien que esa estrecha amistad influenciaba para bien al Tatsumi gruñón.

Por su parte Morinaga no lo decía, pero sabía que se entendían muy bien y se amaban. Con el tiempo vio que Souichi se desinhibía mas en su trato diario y en sus relaciones íntimas, sus caricias lo hacían perder la cordura, eso lo sabía. Hacer el amor con él era excitante en demasía. Sabía llegar muy fácil al éxtasis. Le encantaban sus preámbulos, sus juegos, sus roles. Podía ser un total desconocido, un hombre seductor y el menor siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, siempre dispuesto a todo.

En otras ocasiones era Souichi quién tomaba la iniciativa, lo seducía y esto lo obligaba a dejar lo que estuviera haciendo, lo excitaba y poco a poco Morinaga lo desnudaba hasta tumbarlo en la cama y hacer con él lo que se le antojara. Era espectacular. Hacer el amor con su ex senpai era hacer un viaje exquisito y podían pasarse todo el día en ese viaje. Todo un día alimentándose de caricias, besos, mordiscos, susurros, gemidos y orgasmos.

Pero no todo era caricias, besos y demás. El amor también tiene sus pequeños inconvenientes. Después de un tiempo de convivencia, muchas veces tuvieron que resolver algunos problemas y malentendidos. Pero una vez aclarados estos, les resultaba más natural mirarse a los ojos y decirse que ya no podían ocultar el amor que cada día crecía en sus corazones, que cada vez que se miraban sentían que sus ojos profundos los atrapaban, que sus sonrisas iluminaban cada uno de sus días.

No era necesario insinuarse nada, porque sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, en ocasiones Souichi veía aproximarse a Morinaga que se acurrucaba a su lado, y el rubio fingía una indiferencia forzada pero terminaba aceptando sus caricias y suspirado al infinito con ojos pensantes.

Aun a Souichi le gustaba pensar que eran buenos amigos, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas, como la magia de sus caricias recibidas o como el poder de su carácter firme y sin embargo, su ex kouhai nunca detuvo su mano cuando le dirigía un golpe. En otras ocasiones pensaba que deseaba estar con él hasta sus últimos momentos no pensando apartarse de su lado. Pero ante acontecimientos futuros se detenía ipso facto razonando malgastar sus instantes en una pena adelantada, todavía estaban juntos como había sido desde los pasados seis años y como esperaba continuara siendo.

Quien sabe que encuentros, que desencuentros les tejería aun el destino, si es que el destino existe y si es que se dedica a hilar cosas y no a guiarlos a dar tumbos sin sentido.

.

.

.

.

.


	22. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Existe siempre el estado de excitación que precede al éxtasis, en donde las personas se sienten seguras, lúcidas, invencibles, fuera de sí. Este estado recibe diversos nombres en diversos lugares: estar excitado, anhelante, o simplemente se llama; vivir. En Nagoya a este estado se le conoce como tener actitud llena de bríos, Souichi siempre vivió así, nada lograba que su andar por la vida fuese inestable. Aun después de experimentar la pérdida de un ser tan importante en su vida como lo fue su madre, tuvo el coraje y la actitud para salir adelante.

Sin siquiera imaginarse, cuando llego a la Universidad, que sería objeto de fuertes deseos por parte de un asistente de profesor. Aun después de vivir minutos de agonía que le parecieron eternos y que sin la ayuda de Morinaga no hubiese evitado padecer una horrible experiencia, nuevamente su actitud llena de bríos, lo impulso a seguir adelante.

Sin embargo unos años después no estaba nada relajado y se sentía horrorosamente consciente de sí mismo. Inmerso en un estado de ánimo confuso. Ser presa de una Obsesión, trastornó su vida por un tiempo. Pero esa terrible vivencia no lo derrumbo, aun bajo esas circunstancias conoció a muchas personas y ahora mucha gente le conocía. El temía que lo segregaran como el extraño que era o, peor aún, que le prodigaran una cortesía excesiva y artificial que se les da a los recién llegados en otros lugares, pero el cambio de carácter, menos irritable y mucho más consciente de su entorno, simplemente logro que lo aceptaran como otro amigo más. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Al menos mitigó esa inexplicable paranoia que fundamentó parte de su agria timidez en su adolescencia.

Atrás quedo Miyoshi sensei, solo sus familiares cercanos se mantenían aferrados a la esperanza de que algún día despertaría. Pero, el paso de su presencia y acciones en la vida de Souichi, aunque espeluznantes. También sirvieron para que el joven aprendiera a darle aún más valor a las cosas que veía como preciosas o tesoros en su vida. Por supuesto su familia y sobre todo Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Souichi estaba inevitablemente atractivo. Llegó como siempre un poco cansado, vestía sencillo, tan sencillo que resultaba desafiante, el color negro siempre contrastaba con lo pálido de su rostro. Al entrar saludó con una leve sonrisa

\- Que bueno que llegaste.

\- Si, por fin me desocupe.

\- ¿Si vas a ir a cenar conmigo?

\- No sé, claro, sí. Por eso me apresure. Creo.

Morinaga tomó su mano derecha y rodeó su cintura, los cuerpos en un contacto muy, muy estrecho. Entonces, por fin, surtió efecto ese roce de ambas epidermis. El sentido erótico del mismo momento, se trataba de una sensualidad franca, directa, sin trampas ni astucias….

Tetsuhiro pensaba en momentos, que Souichi lo conquistó por sí mismo. Solo tenía ojos ese día y los demás por venir para él hombre frente a él, quien siempre tuvo un deslumbrante talento para la inocencia. En algunas ocasiones hablaban menos y se miraban más, sus manos solían encontrarse como por casualidad, pero siempre existió una aceptación aún bajo la estúpida timidez que todavía mantenía el rubio.

Todavía le asaltaba el temor por los días pasados, sin embargo cuando se calmaba pensando en Morinaga se le borraba la tristeza, lo imaginaba caminando con dirección a él y sonriente. Comprendía entonces que era algo natural, pues cuando Morinaga lo miraba, todo alrededor parecía deslumbrante. Ahora transitar por la vida, junto a ese ser tan maravilloso. Le hacia percibir la vida en deslumbrantes colores.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

 ** _Ahora que termino este fic "Obsesión". Creo que entiendo a un más lo difícil que es concluir una historia. Tal vez por ello vemos tantos fic sin terminar o en pausa._**

 ** _Espero que el final, o la historia en sí, no les hayan resultado tan decepcionantes._**

 ** _Agradezco a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de seguir capitulo, por capitulo. Que se animaron a dejar sus comentarios acerca de la historia. También soy consciente, que a la mayoría no le agrado lo que sufrieron ambos personajes Morinaga y Souichi, aún más este último. Pero como en la mayoría de los fics, se trata de desviarnos un poco de la versión original, creando un "¿Que pasaría si?" o "En lugar de esto"_**

 ** _Pero creo que lo más importante es que nuestros amados chicos, al final salen avante, maduros y juntos._**

 ** _Nuevamente gracias. Y de ser posible nos saludamos en más historias. Abrazos._**


End file.
